El día en que murieron Lily y James Potter
by Quinocho
Summary: La historia completa de aquel fatídico 31 de octubre de 1981 y los días siguientes, desde el punto de vista de los padres de Neville Longbottom.
1. La visita a los Potter

Amanecía en el pueblecito de Godric Hollow, al este del Reino Unido. Aquel día de 31 de octubre de 1981 se presentaba tristón. Lloviznaba de vez en cuando y hacía bastante fresco. Las casas y las calles estaban ya decoradas para la fiesta de Halloween. Aún era muy temprano, y las calles estaban poco concurridas.

Por una calle del pueblo, flanqueada por dos filas de casas iguales, caminaban dos personas, un varón y una mujer jóvenes, de unos veinticinco a treinta años. El varón era de estatura media, pelo muy corto y castaño, rostro delgado, y ojos azules que denotaban una mirada atenta y aguda. La mujer era de estatura similar a su acompañante, tenía un rostro redondeado y amable, y ojos pardos que transmitían bondad y afecto. Ambos iban bien aseados y vestían ropas corrientes: ni muy elegantes, ni muy desaliñadas, ni de colores especialmente llamativos. La mujer llevaba un bolso de piel, y el varón llevaba un maletín de color negro. Caminaban a paso ligero, como dos personas que se dirigiesen apresuradamente a trabajar. Finalmente, se detuvieron junto a una casa que tenía las persianas echadas, y en la entrada, un cartelito de "Se vende".

—Bueno, cariño, espero que a Moody le guste lo que encontramos con la última redada—dijo la mujer.

—Seguro que sí, Alice—respondió el hombre.—Por fin tenemos una pista segura para llegar hasta los mortífagos más importantes. Hasta ahora sólo hemos podido coger a mortífagos de los círculos exteriores. Pero Dolohov y Karkarov son de los círculos interiores, de los que llevan la Marca Tenebrosa. Y si el señor Moody está en lo cierto, son los responsables del asesinato de los Prewett.

—Pobres Prewett. Me estremezco de pensar en lo que les hicieron—suspiró Alice.

—No les bastó con la maldición asesina esta vez. Tenían, además, que lanzarles la maldición de expulsión de entrañas. Esa gentuza me da grima.

—¿Y a quién no, Frank? Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de los Potter? Me encantaría verles, pero es que como no sé quien es su Guardián de los Secretos, no sé dónde están ahora.

—Pues yo sí sé dónde están, querida. Ayer, Peter Pettigrew me mostró un papelito en el que su Guardián había escrito su dirección. Yendo mediante Aparición, se tarda muy poco desde aquí.

—Pues creo que sería una buena idea que, mientras yo le explico a Moody qué es lo que hemos encontrado, tú vayas a verles. Espero que los Potter estén sobrellevando bien su encierro, Frank. Son buena gente, y no se merecen lo que les está pasando.

—Nadie se lo merece, cariño. Te veo luego. Adiós.

Frank Longbottom giró sobre sí mismo y se esfumó en el aire con un "¡paf!" Cualquiera habría lanzado un grito al ver aquello. A fin de cuentas, no es muy corriente que la gente se esfume así como así. Pero Alice no hizo ningún gesto de sorpresa, como si aquello no le llamara la atención. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa que tenía un cartelito de "Se vende". Apoyó la mano en la vetusta puerta. Se oyó una voz que decía: "¿Nombre?".

—Alice Longbottom, auror de primera clase, de la división de West-Country y Gales.

Se oyó ruido de cerrojos. La puerta se abrió. Alice entró y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Todo aquello era muy extraño: el uso de palabras y expresiones como "Guardián de los Secretos", "maldición", "Marca Tenebrosa" o "Auror", un hombre que se esfuma en el aire, su acompañante que se porta como si aquello último fuera lo más normal del mundo... Pero estas dos personas no eran personas corrientes. Eran magos. Y no unos magos cualquiera. Eran Aurores, que trabajaban para la Dirección General de Seguridad Mágica, del Ministerio de Magia. La Oficina de Aurores era como el FBI de los Magos. La labor de los Aurores que la formaban era encontrar y atrapar a los magos más peligrosos. En el momento en que arranca nuestra historia, sus esfuerzos se concentraban en una misteriosa organización de magos tenebrosos que se hacían llamar Los Mortífagos. Aquella organización criminal (pues eso es lo que era) había empezado a operar hacía unos 30 años. Primero empezaron con ataques ocasionales a _muggles_. Pero luego fueron subiendo, y los ataques se volvieron más frecuentes y violentos, a menudo incluyendo asesinatos. Luego pasaron a atacar a magos hijos de muggles ("sangre sucia", les llamaban, por contraste con los "sangre limpia", o hijos de magos). Pero aquél último año habían subido un paso más y habían empezado a atacar a magos "sangre limpia". Especialmente atroz había sido el reciente asesinato de Fabian y Gideon Prewett: los habían encontrado en su casa con las entrañas desparramadas. Pero había habido muchas otras víctimas, muchas de ellas pertenecientes a importantes familias de magos: los McKinnon, los Podmore, los Bones, los Abbott... La ministra de Magia, Millicent Bagnold ("la Maga de Hierro", la apodaban), y el Director General de Seguridad Mágica, Bartemius "Barty" Crouch, habían aprobado una política de mano dura, permitiendo a los Aurores el uso a discreción de la maldición Imperius y la maldición Cruciatus, y autorizándoles a matar mortífagos en vez de capturarlos vivos siempre que lo consideraran necesario. No obstante, ello no había impedido que prosiguieran los asesinatos. Además, los Mortífagos tenían la costumbre de, una vez cometido el asesinato, hacer aparecer la "Marca Tenebrosa" sobre el lugar del crimen. Dicha Marca consistía en una luz en el cielo semejante a una aurora boreal, pero con forma de una serpiente saliendo de un esqueleto. Lo cual aumentaba el terror que causaban. Por doquier cundían el miedo y la desconfianza contra aquella aterradora organización, cuyos propósitos nadie conocía.

Pero lo que inspiraba más terror era el misterioso líder de los mortífagos. Nadie sabía quién era ni de dónde venía. Corrían toda tipo de historias extrañas sobre él. Se decía que conocía secretos de la magia oscura, olvidados tiempo atrás. Lo único seguro es que era extraordinariamente poderoso y terrible. El mismo Frank Longbottom había podido comprobarlo en persona, pues él era de los pocos que lo habían visto cara a cara. Aquél misterioso personaje se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, pero era tal el pavor que inspiraba a los magos que muchos no se atrevían a pronunciar ese nombre, y se referían a él con eufemismos como "_Quien-tú-sabes_" o "_El- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado_", mientras que sus seguidores le llamaban "_Señor Oscuro_".

Poco antes de los sucesos que estamos empezando a narrar, Alice y Frank Longbottom habían recibido un encargo peculiar del más prestigioso de los magos, Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela mágica de Hogwarts desde hacía un cuarto de siglo exactamente. Debían investigar el origen de Voldemort, quiénes eran su padre y su madre. Como punto de partida, sólo tenían el nombre de su padre biológico (Tom Riddle) y el nombre de su abuelo materno—Marvolo—, que había facilitado la madre de Voldemort antes de morir de parto. Habían estado investigando, entre otros sitios, en los archivos de Hogwarts, y en los archivos del Ministerio de Magia, sin encontrar ningún Tom Riddle. Habían encontrado muchos Marvolos, pero ninguno pudo haber sido el abuelo de Voldemort. Más aún: se habían encontrado con que esos archivos estaban borrados o alterados allí donde podrían aparecer los familiares de Voldemort, como si alguien hubiera querido borrar todo rastro del origen del temido mago oscuro. No obstante, cuando ya daban por imposible la tarea, habían encontrado una pista: hablando con el magizoólogo Newt Scamander acerca del don de hablar con las serpientes, o lengua Pársel, éste les comentó que había conocido personalmente a un tal Marvolo, apellidado Gaunt, que tenía ese don, que había vivido en un pueblecito llamado Little Hangleton hace tiempo, y que no era ninguno de los Marvolos que habían investigado. Puesto que Voldemort también hablaba Pársel, supusieron que aquél era el Marvolo que buscaban, el Marvolo abuelo de Voldemort. Y habían decidido viajar a Little Hangleton para seguir aquella pista.

El día anterior, habían realizado una redada en un escondrijo de mortífagos por encargo de su supervisor, y habían encontrado pruebas que señalaban el posible paradero de algunos de los mortífagos más peligrosos. Dada la importancia que tenía aquello, habían tomado la decisión de discutirlo lo antes posible con su supervisor, Alastor Moody, Auror jefe de la división del West Country y Gales. Tal era el propósito de Alice Longbottom cuando se separó de su marido y entró en aquella casita.

Tras de haberse Desaparecido (así se llamaba lo que acababa de hacer), Frank Longbottom apareció de la nada en una calle cercana, fuera de la línea de visión de su esposa, y caminó hacia la entrada de una casita situada al final de Godric Hollow. Llamó al timbre, y le abrió un hombre de entre veinte y veinticinco años, con gafas y pelo negro y desgreñado. Vestía bata y zapatillas por encima de un pijama blanco a rayas. Dio un bostezo y le saludó.

—Hola, Frank. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—dijo el hombre que acababa de abrir la puerta.

—Hola, James. Pasaba por aquí, y decidí haceros una visita rápida a ti y a tu esposa, antes de irme—respondió Frank. .

—Pasa, hombre, no te quedes ahí.

Frank aceptó la invitación a entrar y le acompañó hasta un pequeño salón que había en la planta baja. Se sentó en un sofá, y James.

—Si no es indiscreción, ¿adónde vas? ¿Es algo del trabajo o es algo de la Orden del Fénix?

—De la Orden. Dumbledore nos ha encargado a mí y a Alice una investigación sobre el pasado de _Quien-tú-sabes_. Pensé que sería fácil pero nos está costando mucho: nuestro hombre ha tomado precauciones para borrar todo rastro de su pasado. Lo único que sabemos de él es el nombre de su padre y el de su abuelo materno. Pero no hay rastro de sus familiares ni en los archivos del Ministerio de Magia, ni en los de Hogwarts. En cuanto a él, sólo tenemos la información que hay sobre su estancia en Hogwarts (poca cosa, salvo que ya entonces estaba muy interesado por las artes oscuras, pero eso era esperable). Después no hemos encontrado nada de nada, sólo archivos borrados o alterados. Pero hace unos días encontramos una pista inesperada. Es débil, pero puede que esta vez consigamos algo.

-¿Y qué clase de pista es?-preguntó James.

-No puedo darte detalles aún. Pero nos la ha proporcionado alguien que no esperábamos: el viejo Newt Scamander.

-¿Newt Scamander?¿Hablas del autor de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_?

-El mismo. Y que fue durante unos años director de Hogwarts. Pues resulta que ha estado investigando estos últimos tiempos sobre la facultad de hablar con las serpientes...

-_Quien-tú-sabes_ puede hablar con las serpientes... Aaaah, creo que ya sé por dónde van los tiros. El viejo os ha dado nombres de gente que puede hablar pársel, y habéis encontrado alguno que está relacionado con Quientusabes...

-Veo que no puedo ocultarte nada, James. Tú deberías ser Auror, créeme-dijo Frank, con una sonrisa.

-Menos peloteo, Frank-exclamó James, sonriendo igualmente.-Así que tu encantadora esposa y tú vais a ver si encontráis el rastro de algún posible antepasado de _Quien-tú-sabes_... Os deseo suerte, aunque no sé en qué nos puede ayudar el saber los nombres de los antepasados del _Cara de serpiente_.

-Yo tampoco. Dumbledore sólo me ha dicho qué es lo que quiere que busquemos, pero no por qué. Seguramente tendrá sus motivos. Pero estoy empezando a mosquearme con tanto archivo borrado y alterado: no entiendo por qué nuestro hombre se ha tomado tantas molestias en borrar todo rastro de su origen. Tiene que haber escondido allí algo que no quiere que sepamos, algo sumamente importante... Sin duda, si lo averiguamos y _Quien-tú-sabes_ se entera, podemos darnos por muertos.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te maten, Frank? Te recuerdo que cuando entramos en la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore ya nos avisó de que sería muy peligroso para todos. Mi mujer, mi hijito y yo estamos escondidos porque _Quien-tú-sabes_ va por nosotros. Y como Dumbledore me ha pedido mi capa de invisibilidad, mientras no me la devuelva estoy condenado a permanecer encerrado aquí.

-¿Y te ha explicado para qué quiere tu capa de invisibilidad?—dijo evasivamente Frank— Desde luego, no es para volverse invisible: Dumbledore puede hacer eso muy bien sin necesidad de capas.

-Ni idea. Sólo me ha dicho que es para investigarla, sin concretar más.

-¡Siempre el mismo secretismo! Estoy empezando a hartarme. Y sobre lo que decías, no es que me dé miedo a morir: ya sabes que yo no temo arriesgarme contra magos más poderosos que yo. Es que si voy a jugarme el tipo, quiero saber por qué. También quisiera saber por qué Dumbledore se ha tomado tantas molestias para protegeros a ti y a Lily, cuando hay tantos otros magos en peligro.

-Ya sé que no temes enfrentarte a magos más poderosos, y que si se presentara la ocasión retarías al mismísimo _Quien-tú-sabes _cara a cara. Por otra parte, yo tampoco entiendo qué tenemos de especial Lily, Harry y yo para que Dumbledore se tome tantas molestias por nosotros y no por otras familias de magos, como la tuya por ejemplo. De hecho puse todo tipo de objeciones, pero Dumbledore sólo me dijo que era especialmente importante protegernos. Lo más que conseguí fue que me permitiera escoger Guardián de los Secretos.

—Está claro que Dumbledore también os oculta algo. Que tiene algún motivo especial para tomarse tanto interés en protegeros. Desde luego, a Gideon y Fabian Prewett les habría venido muy bien estar tan protegidos como estáis Lily, Harry y tú.

—¡Detecto cierto resentimiento contra Dumbledore, _Águila_!—exclamó con severidad una voz femenina desde la derecha de Longbottom.

Frank Longbottom miró hacia su derecha, y vio a una hermosísima mujer, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, de la misma edad que James Potter, que acababa de entrar en la habitación llevando en brazos un bebé de un año, que señaló a Frank con el dedo y se rió.

—¡Hola, Lily!—saludó Frank, levantándose y besándola en ambas mejillas. —Y hola a ti también, pequeño Harry—dijo dirigiéndose al niño con una sonrisa, que éste le devolvió.

—¿Estás resentido contra Dumbledore por no tomarse para proteger a los Prewett las mismas molestias que con nosotros? Te recuerdo que el ataque a los Prewett nos pilló por sorpresa. Nadie pensaba que fueran a atacar a una familia de "sangre limpia" como ellos, y menos con tanta saña. En cambio, yo soy una "sangre sucia", y seguro que están locos por ir contra mí…—dijo Lily, con severidad, mientras se sentaba con Harry en su regazo.

—¡No uses esa expresión, Lily! — dijo Frank, con cierta irritación.

—Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia. Eso es lo que soy, según los mortífagos—replicó Lily desafiante.

—Está bien, calmaos—intervino James— _Águila_, cuando Dumbledore nos explicó las medidas que había tomado para protegernos, yo quise saber por qué nosotros sí y otros que lo merecen o lo necesitan más, no. Dumbledore, te lo repito, no me quiso dar detalles. Sölo dijo que le habían dado la información de que iban a por nosotros, y que era absolutamente esencial que estuviéramos protegidos, y que la derrota del Señor Oscuro podía depender de ello. Le pregunté por qué era tan importante protegernos y él sólo me dijo que más adelante lo sabría, que confiara en él. Yo tenía mis dudas, pero Lily me convenció. Me recuerda a cuando estábamos en Hogwarts: era ella quien tenía que vigilarme para que no hiciera travesuras ni me metiera en líos—le dirigió una sonrisa a su esposa, la cual sonrió a su vez.

—Cariño, yo confío en Dumbledore—respondió Lily con voz dulce.— Él derrotó a Gellert Grindewald hace 36 años. Si hay alguien que sepa cómo derrotar a _Quien vosotros sabéis,_ es él. Si Dumbledore dice que es esencial para su derrota el que estemos protegidos y escondidos, seguro que tiene sus motivos para ello.

—Pues francamente, si tanto ansía que confiemos en él, podría confiar un poco más en nosotros, y explicarnos qué se trae entre manos. Antes estaba contándole a tu marido que Dumbledore no ha querido decirme el motivo por el que está tan interesado en que Alice y yo investiguemos sobre la familia y el pasado de Voldemort—suspiró Frank.

—Frank, a ti te digo lo mismo que a James: Si Dumbledore no te ha dicho por qué quiere que investigues eso, seguro que tiene motivos para ello. Tú limítate a cumplir la misión que te han encargado. Cuando aún podía trabajar para la Orden, antes de que nos escondiéramos, más de una vez Dumbledore me confió misiones sin explicarme gran cosa. Y siempre tuvo razones excelentes para ello, creedme—replicó Lily.

—Veo que no has cambiado nada a cuando estabas en Hogwarts, Lily. Siempre tan respetuosa de las reglas y siempre tan confiada en tus superiores. Yo también era así hasta este último año, en que las reglas me autorizaron a torturar y matar a discreción, y mis superiores empezaron a mandar a gente a Azkaban sin juicio o basándose solamente en confesiones bajo tortura —repuso sombríamente Frank Longbottom.

—Cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué tal están Alice y Neville?—preguntó James.

—Alice está en la oficina, informando a Moody sobre una redada de mortífagos que hicimos anoche. He quedado con ella allí, para ir a la Oficina de Seguridad de Godric Hollow por la Red Flú. En cuanto a Neville, ya está empezando a hablar.

—¿Y cuál fue su primera palabra?—exclamó Lily, dándole unos achuchoncitos a Harry, que respondió riéndose otra vez.

—Pues fue "Gryffindor" (aunque él pronunció "guífinoooo")—Frank sonrió mientras decía esto.

—Me parece que ya sabemos en qué casa estará cuando lo manden a Hogwarts—se rió James.

—Desde luego. Alice se disgustó un poco, ya sabes que ella era una Ravenclaw. Pero yo la he dicho que se anime. Que si es Gryffindor, significa que será un valiente. Sí, estoy seguro de que mi hijo será muy, muy valiente.

—Nosotros también nos encantaría que Harry fuera un Gryffindor, como lo fuimos nosotros. Hasta le hemos decorado su cuarto de rojo y amarillo—intervino Lily— Pero si es Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff no nos vamos a disgustar. A fin de cuentas tampoco es malo ser inteligente, leal o trabajador. Lo que no queremos de ninguna manera es que sea una serpiente…

—Os comprendo—respondió Frank.—De allí han salido _Quien-tú-sabes_, y casi todos los mortífagos—Consultó su reloj y prosiguió: —Me tengo que ir, he quedado con Alice—Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la entrada. James y Lily se levantaron y le siguieron hasta allí.

—Adiós, James. Adiós, Lily. Adiós, Harry—se agachó y le rascó la nariz al pequeño, que le cogió el dedo con sus manitas y se rió otra vez.

—Adiós, Frank. Buena suerte. ¡Y dale recuerdos a Alice y Neville! —se despidieron James y Lily.


	2. Weasley y Moody

Tras salir de la casa de los Potter, Frank Longbottom cruzó al otro lado de la acera, entró en un callejón y se trasladó mediante Aparición hasta la casa con el letrerito de "Se vende" que hemos mencionado antes. Tras repetir los mismos gestos que había hecho antes su mujer, Frank entró en la casa, y la puerta se cerró tras él. Se encontró, no dentro de una vivienda corriente, como podría pensarse viendo la casa desde fuera, sino en una enorme oficina, que desde luego parecía de una longitud mucho mayor que la casa, repleta de mesas, armarios, archivos y estanterías, y que estaba ocupada por unos cuarenta trabajadores. De una mesa a otra volaban avioncitos de papel. Podían verse aquí y allá máquinas de escribir que tecleaban solas sin que nadie le diese a las teclas. Mientras el joven auror colgaba su abrigo, uno de los empleados de las oficinas, un señor de treinta a treinta y cinco años, con gafas y pelo rojo con entradas se levantó y le saludó.

—Buenos días, señor Longbottom–le dijo.

—Buenos días, Weasley. Veo que trae usted cara de sueño–le dijo Frank Longbottom.

—Es que mi hija Ginny no ha parado de llorar en toda la noche. Mi esposa quería que me levantara para consolarla. Yo intenté hacerme el longuis, sabe usted—esbozó una sonrisa cómplice—, pero al final Molly me obligó a despertarme haciéndome un hechizo _Levicorpus_…

—Molly es su esposa, ¿no, Weasley?

—Así es, señor. Lo está pasando mal con toda esta guerra.

—¿Su esposa no está emparentada con los Prewett?–dijo Frank, como acordándose de algo.

—Sí, señor Longbottom–dijo el señor Weasley en tono sombrío. Eran sus hermanos. Fue un duro golpe para ella lo que les hicieron. Constantemente tiene pesadillas de que nos hacen algo parecido a mí y a los niños.

—¿Lo saben ya sus hijos?

—Lo saben los mayores, Charlie y Bill. A Percy y a los gemelos no les he contado nada. Pero antes o después lo sabrán, porque no paran de preguntarme dónde están tío Fabian y tío Gideon. Y los dos pequeños, Ron y Ginny, aún son demasiado pequeños para comprender nada.  
>—Esta guerra nos está machacando, Weasley. ¿Sabe?, le envidio. Ganará menos que yo, pero no tiene que lidiar con mortífagos, ni tratar con jefes que podrían darles lecciones de inhumanidad.<br>—Sólo tengo que lidiar con siete hijos, dos de ellos en la cuna—sonrió Weasley.  
>—Uno de sus hijos nació el año pasado, ¿no?<p>

—Así es, señor. Ronald nació el 24 de marzo del año pasado.

—Pues entonces puede que acabe siendo compañero de mi hijo en Hogwarts—observó Frank Longbottom.  
>—Eso parece, señor.<p>

—Bien Weasley, lo lamento, pero tengo que ir a mi despacho, que me esperan Moody y mi esposa. Que tenga un buen día.

—Hasta luego, señor. Lo mismo digo.

Mientras el señor Weasley se sentaba de nuevo en una de las mesas y tocaba con la varita la máquina de escribir que tenía delante, la cual se puso a teclear sola, Frank Longbottom atravesó la amplia oficina y pasó por una puerta que había a la derecha de los empleados. Recorrió varios pasillos y despachos hasta que llegó a una puerta acristalada en la que ponía: "AURORES". La abrió y entró en una oficina más pequeña, en la que había dos personas. Una de ellas era su esposa. La otra era un hombre de aspecto formidable. Era de estatura media, y muy fornido. Tenía la cara llena de cicatrices. Sus ojos pardos parecían despedir chispas. Vestía una larga túnica de piel marrón y llevaba en bandolera un pequeño bolsito de cuero. Junto a su silla había un bastón largo y retorcido, que terminaba en una pezuña semejante a la de un toro, y que estaba suspendido verticalmente en el aire sin que nadie lo sujetara.

—Buenos días, Alice—dijo Frank, dándole un beso a su mujer—Buenos días, señor Moody—dijo, saludando al hombre, que se limitó a hacerle un gesto de cortesía.

—Bien, Longbottom—exclamó Moody— Su mujer acaba de informarme con detalle de lo que hicieron en la redada de ayer y ha estado discutiendo conmigo sobre los documentos que encontraron. Buen trabajo, como siempre. He ordenado que se practiquen registros en los domicilios que nos aparecen en la documentación de que se incautaron ustedes. Todavía no tengo detalles, pero creo que pueden dar muy buenos resultados. Hemos interrogado también a los que han cogido. Al principio se mostraron remisos, pero unas amenazas y un poquito de _Veritasérum_ están haciendo maravillas. Y le alegrará saber que no hemos tenido que usar la maldición _Cruciatus_ con nadie—Moody esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Preferiría no discutir ahora sobre mi opinión sobre el Decreto de Emergencia y sobre lo que nos autoriza a hacer a los Aurores, señor. Mejor ciñámonos al resultado de la redada—dijo Frank con seriedad.  
>—Está bien, Longbottom–le respondió Moody en tono conciliador. –Por lo que hemos visto, su teoría es correcta, y parece que estamos a punto de localizar a Karkarov y a Dolohov, el asesino de los Prewett. Hay quienes me han pedido que le haga la maldición <em>Emasculatus<em> cuando le coja…  
>—Serán otros dos mortífagos que añadir a su cuenta, ¿no señor?—interrumpió Alice, que había visto que su marido había fruncido el ceño y no quería que se pusiera a discutir sobre la licitud de usar la tortura contra los mortífagos.<p>

—Es posible. Pero creo que no estamos aquí para elogiar mis habilidades como auror. Cambiando de tema, su esposa me ha dicho que acaba de hacerles una visita a los Potter—dijo Moody.  
>—Así es, señor.<p>

—¿Cómo los has visto?—preguntó Alice, ansiosa.

—Me dio la sensación de que James se siente como un león enjaulado. Lily parece que se lo está tomando mejor—respondió Frank Longbottom.

—Es una bruja con gran talento, pero sobre todo una gran mujer, Lily Potter—intervino Moody. Los Longbottom arquearon un poco las cejas: no era corriente que el señor Moody elogiara a nadie.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señor. Yo opino que es un error tener a los Potter encerrados, y que el encantamiento _Fidelio_ no va a retener eternamente a los Mortífagos–dijo Frank.

—Yo también lo creo así. Los Potter estarán a salvo mientras su Guardián de los secretos no abra la boca—dijo Moody.

—¡Qué desconfiados sois los dos!—les reprochó Alice.—¿Qué os hace pensar que su Guardián les va a traicionar? Aunque no sepamos quién es, estoy segura de que es alguna de las personas de más confianza de los Potter: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, y no creo que ninguno de ellos sea capaz de traicionarles.

—Yo creo que cualquier persona, sea quien sea, es capaz de traicionarte—objetó Moody.  
>—No hace falta que su Guardián de los secretos les traicione. <em>Quien-tú-sabe<em>s es un gran Legeremántico, y bien puede usar esa habilidad para sacarle dónde viven los Potter—dijo Frank.  
>—Y no me consta que Remus, Peter o Sirius sean buenos en Oclumancia—observó Moody—Por otra parte, los Mortífagos no tienen tantos escrúpulos como usted a la hora de usar la maldición Cruciatus, Longbottom.<p>

Frank frunció el entrecejo al oír aquello. Ya había tenido que oír antes muchas críticas parecidas por su oposición al Decreto de Emergencia que autorizaba a los Aurores a torturar y matar a discreción. Había quienes pensaban que la razón por la que le habían destinado a Godric Hollow, alejándole de la central de la división de West Country y Gales era justamente ésa. Moody estaba en desacuerdo con sus críticas: pensaba que un uso prudente de la maldición Cruciatus podía ser muy útil a veces. No obstante aquello, la convicción y serenidad con la que Frank defendía su postura le habían ganado el respeto de todo el mundo en la oficina de Aurores. De hecho, Moody había insistido en seguir teniéndolo a sus órdenes, porque consideraba que, aun cuando tuvieran sus diferencias, su capacidad de observación y su perspicacia (que le había ganado el mote de "_Águila_" Longbottom), eran insustituibles.

—No se preocupe, Longbottom, que no vamos a discutir sobre la licitud o no de usar esa maldición—dijo Moody en tono conciliador—Su mujer me ha dicho que van a darse una vueltecita por Little Hangleton.  
>—Sí, señor. Es, ya sabe, por…<p>

—Por esa pequeña investigación que están llevando a cabo por instrucciones de Dumbledore sobre el pasado de Quien-tú-sabes. Sí, lo sé. ¿Tienen alguna pista útil?

—Creemos que sí, señor. Verá, se trata de…

—No me digan nada. Si Dumbledore quiere mantenerlo en secreto, así debe ser. Seguro que con su perspicacia y la capacidad de raciocionio de su esposa, encuentran algo. Buena caza, Longbottom. Yo me quedaré aquí, a ver qué nos dicen los técnicos del laboratorio magicriminalístico de de las pruebas que trajeron en su redada de ayer. Estuve allí hace un rato antes de venir aquí, y me dijeron que al final de la mañana podrían darme algo.

—Hasta luego, señor. Nos vemos este mediodía—dijo Alice, levantándose y cogiendo un frasco de polvos Flu de su mesa. Luego espolvoreó una pequeña cantidad en la chimenea del despacho, haciendo aparecer llamas verdes, tras lo cual, los dos aurores entraron en la chimenea, gritaron "¡Oficina de seguridad mágica de Great Hangleton!, y desaparecieron en medio de una llamarada verde.


	3. Reunión en la mansión Malfoy

Mientras ocurrían todos estos acontecimientos, a mucha distancia de allí, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de la mansión Malfoy. El dueño, Lucius Malfoy, se apresuró a abrir. Al ver quién era, hizo una servil reverencia y dijo: "Mi señor, el resto de los mortífagos han llegado", después se apartó para dejar pasar al recién llegado. 

Aquella persona tenía el aspecto más terrible e inhumano que quepa imaginar. Estaba completamente calvo, sin atisbo de pelo. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color rojizo. Allí donde debía estar su nariz, se veían dos ranuras semejantes al morro de una serpiente. Sus dedos eran extrañamente largos y delgados, y sus uñas, largas y afiladas. Vestía una túnica negra con capucha, la cual se había retirado hacia atrás. En el dedo anular de la mano derecha lucía un extraño anillo, que llevaba engastada una especie de pedrusco en el que había dibujado un triángulo dentro de un círculo, y una línea que dividía por la mitad al triángulo.

El misterioso personaje entró en un salón bien iluminado, en el que había una gran mesa, alrededor de la cual se encontraban unas quince personas, todas ellas vestidas de negro y enmascaradas., y se sentó a la cabecera. Malfoy se sentó igualmente.

-Mis queridos, leales y no demasiado inteligentes mortífagos-empezó el personaje de nariz de serpiente-. Ayer sufrimos un duro golpe con la redada que hicieron los Aurores en nuestro escondrijo de Maple White.  
>-¿Cómo es eso, mi señor?-exclamó un mortífago de pelo negro, ojos grises y piel muy clara-Yo tenía entendido que los que han capturado, Zabini y Pucey, eran poco importantes en nuestra organización.<br>-Y lo eran, mi querido Rodolphus. Pero el problema es que en ese escondrijo había escondidas cosas que les pueden conducir hasta los que sí son importantes...como vosotros. Eso sin contar con lo que les puedan sacar a los que han capturado.  
>-¿Les cree capaz de delatarnos, mi señor?-inquirió Rodolphus.<br>-No voluntariamente, por supuesto. Pero os recuerdo que el Ministerio de Magia ha autorizado a los Aurores a usar la maldición Cruciatus. Aunque algunos insensatos como los Longbottom han puesto pegas, la mayoría de ellos están muy dispuestos a usarla. Imaginad lo que puede hacer gente como Moody o Scrimgeour con esa maldición en sus manos...Y con sinceridad, ¿creéis que esos dos resistirán mucho tiempo?-los mortífagos negaron con la cabeza. -Esto nos lleva al motivo de esta reunión. Nuestros adversarios están jugando fuerte. La ministra Bagnold ha dejado bien claro que no quiere concesiones de ningún tipo. El Director General de Seguridad Mágica, el señor Crouch, ha optado por una política de mano dura. Y eso significa que los Aurores tienen poder para torturar y matar a discreción. Como veis, nuestra tarea se vuelve más peligrosa. Ahora bien, algunos de vosotros, como tú, Lucius, o tú, Crabbe, o tú, Goyle, o tú, Nott, habéis caído en la debilidad de tener hijos. Y creo que ahora que sois padres, no querréis correr muchos riesgos, ¿me equivoco?

Todos callaron. Nadie quería admitir que aquél hombre estaba en lo cierto.

-Es inútil que tratéis de ocultármelo. Sabéis que soy un gran Legeremántico, hace tiempo que lo sé. Pero no os preocupéis. No estoy enfadado. Comprendo que estáis aún muy por debajo de mí, y que tengáis esas debilidades. Y para que veáis cuán comprensivo soy, he decidido que dejemos de actuar por un tiempo.

Un murmullo de protesta recorrió la congregación. El hombre, no obstante, prosiguió:

-Sí, demasiados riesgos, los Aurores cerca de conseguir información importante, y algunos de vosotros estáis muy poco dispuestos a correr riesgos. No obstante, fijaos en que he dicho "por un tiempo". Y no penséis que durante ese tiempo no haremos nada. Vamos a dedicarlo a preparar algo, algo verdaderamente grandioso. Pero nadie sospechará de nosotros. Cuando ese algo esté terminado, habrá llegado el momento de reaparecer.

Los mortífagos miraron a su jefe con interés.

-¿Qué es, mi señor?-preguntó con interés una mortífaga que se sentaba a la izquierda de Rodolphus Lestrange. 

Lord Voldemort no respondió inmediatamente, sino que echó una ojeada a las personas que estaban sentadas con él. Todos guardaban un respetuoso silencio, esperando a ver qué era aquello que estaba planeando su jefe.

—Os estaréis preguntando qué es lo que planeo. —todos asintieron.— Mi plan es…apoderarnos de Hogwarts.

Nadie dijo nada, pero era obvio que todos habían quedado impresionados. Lord Voldemort sonrió maléficamente. Tras unos segundos, cuidadosamente calculados para aumentar la expectación, siguió hablando:

-Como sabéis—prosiguió Voldemort—, mientras Albus Dumbledore siga como director de Hogwarts, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de apoderarnos de su control. Así que lo que tenemos que hacer es quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Con él fuera de juego, apoderarnos del colegio será coser y cantar.

—No será fácil, mi señor. Dumbledore goza de gran prestigio—dijo Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Lo sé, Bellatrix. Pero he estado meditando cuidadosamente, y he ideado un plan perfecto que nos permitirá lograrlo. Así que os pido que me escuchéis con atención. Lucius...

-¿Mi señor?-respondió Lucius Malfoy.

-Eres de los que más contribuyes al sostenimiento de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, creo que no formas parte de su consejo escolar.

-Así es, mi señor.

—Quiero que eso cambie, y que entres en el consejo escolar de Hogwarts.

-Me encantaría, pero ahora mismo no hay ninguna vacante, mi señor.

-Imagino que eso se podrá arreglar-exclamó Bellatrix con una risita siniestra—Yo puedo lograr que haya todas las vacantes que necesitéis, mi señor.

-Me basta con una, Bellatrix. Cuando Lucius haya entrado en el consejo escolar, pondremos en marcha la fase siguiente de nuestro plan. Severus...

-¿Mi señor?—respondió un mortífago joven y de pelo moreno, largo y grasiento que estaba a la izquierda de Voldemort.

-Según tengo entendido, el viejo Horace Slughorn se retirará de su puesto de profesor de Pociones dentro de poco...

-Así es, mi señor. Hace poco hablé con él y me insinuó que yo podría ser muy bueno como su sustituto.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

–Que tenía que pensármelo.

-Bien. Pues quiero que dejes de pensarlo y le digas que sí, que estás muy interesado en el puesto, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, mi señor.

-Perfecto. Cuando consigas su puesto, habrá llegado el momento de poner en práctica la última y definitiva fase de nuestro plan para librarnos de Dumbledore. Esa es la parte más complicada, pero tengo lo necesario para lograrlo...-rebuscó dentro de su túnica, y sacó un pequeño librito encuadernado en cuero negro y lo depositó con suavidad sobre la mesa-Gracias a la ayuda de este pequeño objeto, conseguiremos sacar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts. Y si lo hacemos bien, hundiremos su fama para siempre.

Voldemort miró de nuevo a los mortífagos. Nadie dijo nada, pero todos observaban con curiosidad aquél librito.

-Imagino que todos os estaréis preguntando qué es esto que parece un librito vulgar.

Todos asintieron. Voldemort cruzó sus largos dedos y se quedó pensativo un rato. Era evidente que estaba meditando cuidadosamente qué decir y qué no. Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-Veréis... ¿Alguno de vosotros ha oído hablar de la Cámara de los Secretos? -todos negaron con la cabeza, salvo Lucius Malfoy-¿No? Lo suponía. En fin...-miró fijamente al techo mientras lanzaba un suspiro, luego prosiguió-Cuenta la leyenda que uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, mi glorioso antepasado Salazar Slytherin, construyó clandestinamente una cámara secreta, y en ella dejó escondido "algo". "Algo" que sólo debía manifestarse cuando apareciera su legítimo heredero. Ese "algo" lograría purificar a Hogwarts de todos los sangre sucia, que es lo que quería hacer Slytherin, y el motivo por el que rompió con los demás fundadores. En los siglos venideros, se registró con minuciosidad el castillo, sin encontrarla jamás. Llegó a pensarse que era una leyenda, hasta que hace tiempo, cuando yo estudiaba en Hogwarts, ocurrieron ciertos... incidentes, que tuvieron que ver con la cámara en cuestión. Murió una alumna, y varios otros sufrieron... ataques de algún tipo desconocido de magia. Incluso se llegó a hablar de cerrar el colegio. Pero yo conseguí pillar al responsable, y me gané una medalla por ello, mientras el culpable era expulsado. -Voldemort se detuvo, como calibrando el efecto que causaban sus palabras, luego prosiguió-En este diario anoté lo que descubrí sobre la cámara, y oculté mediante magia lo que había escrito. Luego... dejémoslo aquí. Baste deciros que este libro logrará que se vuelva a abrir la cámara de los secretos. Cuando llegue el momento oportuno, os explicaré con detalle cómo debéis usarlo. Entonces introduciréis el libro en Hogwarts, del modo que yo os indicaré. La Cámara de los Secretos será abierta de nuevo. Y se repetirán aquellos incidentes. Solo que no estaré yo para detenerlos, y habrá muchas más víctimas que la otra vez. Eso causará mucha inquietud. Y en el Consejo Escolar habrá un miembro que pedirá la destitución de Dumbledore por incompetencia para hacer frente a la situación-volvió la mirada a Lucius, que asintió-. Ese miembro, con un poco de ayuda de nuestra parte —todos los presentes asintieron— logrará que aprueben la destitución de Dumbledore. Y entonces llegará el momento de poner al frente de Hogwarts a un director más... afín a nuestras ideas, que no tenga esa debilidad por los sangre sucia que tiene Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Y quién sería ese nuevo director?-preguntó Snape.

-Ya lo decidiremos cuando llegue el momento. Por supuesto, cuento con todos vosotros para que el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts vote a nuestro candidato.

Todos asintieron de nuevo. Se quedaron callados por un momento, mirando atentamente al librito de tapas negras que, según Voldemort, lograría que destituyeran a Dumbledore.

-Ese librito no es un simple diario, ¿verdad, mi señor?-inquirió Malfoy.

-Eres listo, Malfoy. Pero… cada cosa a su tiempo, mi escurridizo amigo. De momento es suficiente que sepas que, como ya he dicho, cuando este libro sea introducido en Hogwarts, logrará que la Cámara de los Secretos sea abierta de nuevo. Este librito aparentemente anodino oculta en realidad una magia que ninguno de vosotros, con sus pequeños cerebritos, podría comprender. Pocos la conocen. Está prohibido enseñarla en toda Gran Bretaña, o explicar como funciona. Pero yo, Lord Voldemort, conseguí desentrañar los secretos de esa magia cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts (con un poco de ayuda del viejo Slughorn, eso sí: nunca se lo agradeceré lo suficiente). Una vez estés en el Consejo Escolar, te diré en su momento lo que tienes que hacer con él. Mientras tanto, ¿podrías guardármelo en ese bonito sótano secreto que tienes aquí en tu casa?-dijo Voldemort, alargándole el librito a Lucius Malfoy.

- Cuente con ello, mi señor-respondió Lucius, tomando el librito de las manos de su señor.

-Debo insistirte en que no debes abrirlo por nada del mundo mientras no te haya explicado con detalle cómo usarlo, ¿entendido?

-Entendido, mi señor. Me pondré enseguida con la primera parte del plan.

-Excelente. Como ya os he dicho, quiero que estemos quietos por un tiempo, hasta que Lucius esté en el Consejo Escolar en Hogwarts y Severus haya sustituido a Slughorn. Cuando eso esté hecho, llegará el momento de actuar. Lucius, es esencial que mientras tanto mantengas el libro cuidadosamente guardado. ¿Entendido?

–Entendido.

–Otra cosa más: aunque no ataquemos a nadie, vamos a seguir infiltrando hombres en el Ministerio de Magia. Cuando nos hayamos apoderado de Hogwarts, habrá llegado el momento de apoderarse del Ministerio. ¿Preguntas?

Nadie respondió.

-Bien. Severus, me dijiste que habías quedado esta tarde con Slughorn en Hogsmeade, ¿verdad?

–Verdad.

–Pues no pierdas tiempo. Vete yendo para allá.

—A sus órdenes, mi señor —Severus Snape se levantó, hizo una reverencia, y salió rápidamente del lugar.


	4. Investigando en Little Hangleton

Frank y Alice Longbottom aparecieron girando en medio del fuego, en una de las chimeneas de la Oficina de Seguridad Mágica de Little Hangleton. Aquella oficina era semejante a la de Godric Hollow, pero más pequeña.  
>-¿Nombre, categoría y destino?-preguntó un empleado de unos treinta a treinta y cinco años, ojos pardos y barriguita cervecera, que estaba sentado en una mesa enfrente de la chimenea.<br>-Frank y Alice Longbottom, Aurores de primera, Oficina de Seguridad Mágica de Godric Hollow, División de West Country-Gales-respondió Frank.  
>-Bien, señores Longbottom. Me llamo Ted Tonks, y dirijo esta oficina. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?<br>-Verá usted. Necesitamos saber si tienen algo acerca de un tal Marvolo Gaunt, mago tenebroso.  
>-Síganme, por favor.<p>

Frank y Alice siguieron a Ted Tonks hasta una habitación cercana, que estaba ocupada en su totalidad por mesas de trabajo y estanterías llenas de libros. De vez en cuando, uno de esos libros volaba por sí solo hasta las mesas cercanas, donde había varias personas que los consultaban. Una vez esas personas acababan sus consultas, les daban un toquecito con la varita, y los libros volaban de nuevo hasta sus estantes. Ted Tonks se dirigió hacia una mesa cercana. Apuntó hacia las estanterías con la varita, hizo un movimiento complicado con ella y gritó "Marvolo Gaunt". Un viejo tomo encuadernado en piel negra voló hasta la mesa, se abrió solo, y sus páginas pasaron rápidamente solas hasta detenerse hacia el último tercio del libro.

-Veamos...-dijo Tonks, tomando el libro y empezando a pasar páginas. -Mmm...Aquí está. Marvolo Gaunt, nacido en 1875, detenido en 1926 por agresión contra un funcionario del Ministerio junto a su hijo Morfin, pasó unos meses en Azkaban. No hay más.  
>-¿Podría buscarnos a Morfin Gaunt?<br>-Enseguida-dijo Ted Tonks. Repitió los mismos gestos con la varita y gritó "Morfin Gaunt", pero no ocurrió nada.  
>-Esto no tiene sentido-observó Tonks, extrañado-. Si el tal Marvolo está aquí, es que lo arrestaron aquí. Si su ficha dice que lo arrestaron junto a su hijo Morfin, el tal Morfin también debería estar aquí. No lo entiendo...<br>-Yo creo que sí-suspiró Frank. -Es posible que sí estuviera aquí, pero que alguien borrara sus archivos. Ya nos hemos encontrado con eso en otros sitios.

Tonks sonrió maléficamente.

-Si quien fuera hizo el borrado durante el último mes, le pillaremos. Porque hace un mes puse un encantamiento antimanipulación en los archivos de aquí. Si se esperan un poco...-empezó a recorrer las filas de estanterías, haciendo una serie de movimientos con la varita, y murmurando una serie de conjuros-Luego volvió a la mesa en la que estaban y gritó "¡Morfin Gaunt, deletus!". Otro tomo encuadernado en tapas negras saltó a la dio palmas.  
>-¡BINGO! Aquí estaba la ficha de Morfin Gaunt. Si el borrado se hizo con calma, seguramente no quedará ni rastro. Pero si se hizo precipitadamente, o si lo hizo alguien sin experiencia...-Empezó a pasar las páginas, poco a poco, moviendo la varita y murmurando unas palabras incomprensibles. De repente, al llegar a una que estaba a mitad del volumen, la varita se iluminó con una luz verde.<br>-Bien...-murmuró Ted Tonks, mientras Frank y Alice observaban con interés-. La ficha del tal Morfin Gaunt estaba aquí. Vamos a ver si averiguamos algo más sobre él...-Siguió haciendo movimientos con la varita. De repente, el texto del libro empezó a desplazarse mágicamente hacia abajo, hasta dejar un hueco de dos páginas en blanco.  
>-Esto va bien, señores Longbottom-Ciertamente, la persona que haya hecho esto ha sido lo bastante lista para hacer que el texto tape la parte borrada y no notemos que falta algo. Pero...no ha sido lo bastante lista para burlar mi conjuro antimanipulación. Observen con atención...<p>

Depositó el libro sobre la mesa, abierto por la página que había quedado en blanco. Se remangó la túnica. Luego tocó suavemente la página en blanco con la varita, mientras exclamaba: "¡Specialis Revelio!". Y entonces, la página en blanco se llenó de letras. En la parte de arriba se leía con claridad: "MORFIN GAUNT". Ted hizo una reverencia a Frank y Alice, como un ilusionista que ha hecho un truco genial, y luego les pasó el libro.  
>-Aquí tienen al tal Morfin Gaunt. Alguien intentó borrar su ficha en el último mes, pero yo he sido más listo.<br>-Le felicito, Tonks. ¿Hay manera de investigar quién pudo haber alterado estos archivos?  
>-Sí la hay, pero eso nos llevará algún tiempo. Podemos tardar unos días.<br>-Está bien-respondió Alice.-Necesitamos que investigue quién puede ser el responsable.  
>-Como quiera, señora-respondió Ted-¿Adónde quiere que lleve los resultados?<br>-Llévelos a nuestra oficina de Little Hangleton.  
>-A sus órdenes. Si no les importa, me voy a dar las instrucciones necesarias. Cuando acaben, dejen el libro sobre la mesa, que nosotros nos ocuparemos de ponerlo en su sitio.<p>

Se volvió a su mesa, mientras Frank y Alice examinaban con gran interés la ficha de Morfin Gaunt. Había sido expulsado de Hogwarts por maldecir a un profesor que le había suspendido. Luego le habían multado varias veces por agresiones a muggles. Más tarde, estuvo dos años en Azkaban por agresión a Bob Ogden, funcionario del ministerio. Años más tarde, en el verano de 1943, le habían arrestado por matar a tres muggles de una familia aristocrática local que se llamaban Thomas, Mary y Thomas Riddle junior.

Frank casi dejo caer el libro de la sorpresa. ¡Riddle! ¡El mismo apellido de Voldemort! ¡Y dos de los Muggles asesinados se llamaban exactamente igual que su padre biológico! ¡Y el principal sospechoso era hijo de alguien que pudiera ser el abuelo de Voldemort! No, no podía ser coincidencia. ¿Habrían dado por fin con los antepasados de Voldemort?

-Pero este Marvolo no lo encontramos en nuestras investigaciones anteriores en los registros civiles mágicos-observó Frank.  
>-Parece obvio que Quien-tú-sabes intentó borrar todo rastro de sus antepasados. Y lo ha hecho muy bien. Porque aún no tenemos una prueba sólida ni de que estos Gaunt ni de que estos Riddle sean sus antepasados. Te recuerdo también que en los registros civiles muggles no encontramos ni rastro de un Thomas Marvolo Riddle-replicó Alice.<br>-Puede que Voldemort ni siquiera fuera inscrito–admitió Frank. –A fin de cuentas, Quien-tú-sabes nació en un orfanato muggle, según nos contó Dumbledore. Lo que no entiendo es ésto: ¿cómo puede ser que el hijo de una familia aristocrática nazca en un orfanato, y que ni siquiera sepamos cómo se llamaba su madre? Eso no tiene sentido.  
>-¿Y si el joven Thomas Riddle se ligó a la madre de Voldemort, la madre se quedó embarazada, el padre biológico huyó entonces, y la madre acabó en ese orfanato, muriendo de parto?-sugirió Alice.<br>-Eso sí tiene sentido. ¿Pero cómo podríamos probarlo?–preguntó Frank.  
>-Sugiero que vayamos al pub. En esos sitios saben todo lo que hay que saber sobre los cotilleos de las familias aristocráticas locales. Si el joven Tom Riddle tuvo una querida o algo parecido, allí nos lo dirán-propuso Alice.<br>-Buena idea. Vayamos pues al pub del pueblo.

Frank y Alice salieron de la oficina tras agradecerle su ayuda a Ted Tonks, y se dirigieron hacia el pub de Little Hangleton, a investigar más a fondo aquella pista que habían encontrado.

El pub del pueblo de Little Hangleton no tenía nada de particular: era un típico pub británico, quiero decir, de los de antes de que el gobierno de Gordon Brown empezara a cerrarlos masivamente. Pero como esta historia ocurre en 1981, ese establecimiento aún estaba abierto. Y aquel día estaba lleno de gente. Estaba decorado también para la fiesta de Halloween.

Frank y Alice Longbottom entraron y se acodaron en la barra. Pidieron dos pintas de cerveza. Cuando el camarero se las trajo, Alice preguntó distraídamente:

-Mire usted, a ver si puede ayudarnos. Estamos investigando una herencia sobre la que está habiendo muchas discusiones. Está relacionada con una familia llamada Riddle, que según creemos vivió aquí.

-Lo único que sé de los Riddle es que vivían en una mansión que está allí arriba y que murieron hace tiempo. Lo siento: no vivo aquí más que desde hace tres años y no les puedo ayudar gran cosa. Pero pregunten al viejo Frank Bryce, que trabaja como jardinero en la vieja mansión Riddle desde hace años. Él les podrá contar todos los cotilleos de esa familia-señaló a un señor de unos sesenta y tantos años, que estaba poniéndose tibio de cerveza en una mesa cercana.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Seguiremos su consejo-respondió Frank.

Se acercaron a la mesa en la que se sentaba el llamado Frank Bryce. Le preguntaron si podían sentarse con él, a lo que el hombre accedió. Se quedaron mirándole durante un rato. Finalmente, Frank Longbottom empezó a hablar:

—Verá, señor Bryce. Somos de un despacho de abogados, y andamos investigando los posibles herederos de una familia llamada Riddle, que, según creemos, vivió en la mansión en la que usted trabaja de jardinero.

—Ah, sí…¿Qué desean saber, señores…?

—Longbottom. Frank y Alice Longbottom.

—¿Qué desean saber, señores Longbottom?

—Lo primero de todo, ¿Sabe usted qué fue de la familia que vivía allí, los Riddle?

—Un asunto muy feo, señor, muy feo…Un buen día del verano de 1943 aparecieron muertos de repente los tres, sin que se supiera por qué. No les habían disparado, ni apuñalado, ni envenenado, ni ahogado, ni nada parecido. Ni consta que tuvieran ninguna enfermedad. Figúrese: hasta sospecharon de mí, pero tuvieron que soltarme porque no tenían pruebas. Y los vecinos siguen sospechando de mí...

—Supongo que usted tendrá alguna idea de cómo ocurrió eso, señor Bryce—prosiguió Frank en tono amable.

—Seguro que fue el chico ese al que vi merodeando por la colina aquel día. Suelo calar a la gente cuando la veo, y créame, aquel joven no tramaba nada bueno.

—¿De qué chico habla?—preguntó Longbottom, con un leve deje de emoción. ¿Acaso aquel chico sería…?

—La tarde en que vieron a los Riddle vivos por última vez vi a un chico de unos quince años en el pub de Little Hangleton, haciendo toda clase de preguntas. Esa noche le vi por la colina en la que está la mansión Riddle.

—¿Recuerda si el chico dijo cómo se llamaba mientras estaba en el pub?—inquirió Frank, que hacía grandes esfuerzos para no traicionarse.

—No, lo siento. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que físicamente era el vivo retrato de Tom Riddle hijo. Y créame, se le veía en los ojos que no tramaba nada bueno. Pero era muy hábil preguntando: las personas con las que hablaba largaban en seguida.

Frank Longbottom sacó una foto del joven Tom Marvolo Riddle cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts y se la mostró a Bryce, que ya iba por su sexta pinta de cerveza y se estaba poniendo algo contentillo.

-¡Sí, era ese joven! Pero oiga, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué me hacen todas estas preguntas? ¿Qué ocurre con ese chico?

Alice movió de nuevo su varita disimuladamente, realizando otro hechizo _Confundus_ de manera no verbal, mientras decía:

—Verá, señor Bryce. Es que según nuestras últimas investigaciones, Tom Riddle junior tuvo un hijo ilegítimo, y estamos investigando su paradero, por si tuviera algún derecho sobre la mansión.

—Ah, sí… ¡Pues entonces está claro! Ese chico era ese hijo ilegítimo de quien me habla. De un modo u otro, averiguó que era hijo del joven Tom Riddle y le mató, quizá para vengarse, o para quedarse con la mansión.

—Y dígame, señor Bryce, ¿en el pueblo corre alguna historia, digamos, extraña sobre la mansión?—preguntó de nuevo Alice Longbottom.

—Es muy raro, pero nadie la ha habitado por mucho tiempo desde que murieron los Riddle. Alguno se fue de allí murmurando historias sobre "brujerías" y "magia negra". Supersticiones, ya sabe usted…Miren, yo luché en la guerra, he visto de todo, y no me trago esas chorradas.

"Caliente, caliente…" pensaron los dos Longbottom al mismo tiempo.

"Está claro que ese misterioso chico y el Tom Marvolo Riddle que estudiaba en Hogwarts ese mismo año son la misma persona. A ver si podemos averiguar algo sobre la madre de Voldemort", pensó Frank.

—Dígame, señor Bryce. ¿Ha oído usted algún cotilleo sobre algún ligue que tuviera el joven Riddle?

—Cuando era pequeñito oí algo de que se había fugado con una jovencita, pero mis padres no quisieron darme muchos detalles porque yo aún era pequeño. Oí también que volvió no mucho tiempo después. Se cuenta en el pueblo que dijo que la jovencita le había embrujado. ¡Sí, claro! Me parece, por lo que me han dicho, que lo que pasó es que le hizo un bombo a la chica y cuando se enteró salió por patas. Embrujado… Qué estupidez.

"No es ninguna estupidez, viejo idiota", pensó Frank.

"Calentísimo, calentísimo", pensó Alice.

—¿Sabe usted cómo se llamaba la jovencita?, preguntó Alice Longbottom.

—No, lo siento. Pero sí sé que su padre se llamaba Marvolo. Vaya nombrecito, ¿eh? Vivían en una casucha al otro lado del valle, que ahora está en ruinas. Yo no les conocí mucho, pero sí he oído que ese tal Marvolo era un mal bicho y no se hablaba con nadie. Y su hijo, Morfin, era otro pájaro de cuidado. Por lo que cuentan en el pueblo, esos dos estaban como cabras. Mi madre me contaba que los muy cerdos tenían encerrada a esa chica en casa. En el pueblo se decía que el viejo Marvolo y su hijo practicaban la magia negra. Qué bobadas…-mientras decía eso, intentó beberse otra pinta de cerveza, pero estaba tan cocido que se la tiró toda por encima.

Frank y Alice apenas podían contenerse ya. Ya estaban seguros: aquél Marvolo era el abuelo de Voldemort, aquella jovencita de nombre desconocido era su madre, y el joven Tom Riddle era el padre biológico. Si conseguían averiguar dónde estaba la casucha, habrían redondeado un día perfecto.

—¿Nos podría indicar dónde vivía ese tal…Marvolo?—inquirió Alice.

—Claro—respondió Frank Bryce. Acto seguido, sacó un papel y les hizo un planito de cómo llegar hasta el lugar de la casucha.

—Muchas gracias, señor Bryce—exclamó Frank Longbottom levantándose de la mesa—Nos ha sido de gran ayuda. Si no le importa, tenemos que irnos: creo que con esta información tenemos todos los datos que necesitábamos.

Alice se levantó también, y movió disimuladamente la varita, a la vez que susurraba: "_Obliviate_", borrando de Bryce el recuerdo de aquella conversación. Luego salió del pub de Little Hangleton junto con su marido.

—¿Qué te parece, Frankie? ¿Investigamos esa casa?—preguntó Alice.

—Creo que no: si es la casa de la madre de Voldemort y de verdad practicaban las Artes Oscuras, no sé qué podemos encontrar allí. Piensa que no llevamos más que nuestras varitas. Será mejor informar primero a Dumbledore, que sabe más que nadie de Magia Oscura, y ver qué dice de todo esto. Si investigamos esa casa, será mejor ir adecuadamente equipados con equipo protector, sensores de magia oscura y magifotoscopios, ¿no crees?- respondió el joven auror.

—De acuerdo. Si te parece, nos pasamos primero por la Oficina de Seguridad Mágica de aquí, y luego volvemos a Godric Hollow por la red flú.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la oficina de Seguridad mágica, y tras pedirle de nuevo a Ted Tonks que se ocupara de investigar la manipulación de sus archivos, volvieron a Godric Hollow.


	5. Lunático y los hermanos Dumbledore

Mientras los Longbottom investigaban en Little Hangleton, se acercaba a la casa de los Potter un hombre de unos veinte a veinticinco años, pero que parecía mucho mayor por las cicatrices y el aspecto de haber sufrido mucho que presentaba en la cara. Llevaba unas ropas muy desgastadas. No obstante, tenía una mirada inteligente y afectuosa, que inspiraba tranquilidad en quien le miraba. El hombre llamó a la puerta, y abrió James, llevando a Harry en brazos.  
>-¡Hola, Lunático!-exclamó James, radiante de alegría. -Perdona que no te dé un abrazo, pero es que como ves llevo a Harry conmigo.<br>-Hola, Cornamenta-respondió el recién llegado con una sonrisa.-Acabo de hablar con Alastor, y venía a traeros noticias. Y de paso a saludaros, que me ha dicho Canuto que lo estáis pasando mal con este encierro.  
>-Así es. Pero pasa, hombre, no te quedes ahí-le invitó James.<br>Conque el llamado Lunático entró, siguiendo a James Potter. Ambos pasaron a la cocina de la casa, donde estaba Lily, preparando en un caldero alguna clase de poción. Sin levantar los ojos del caldero que hervía alegremente en el fuego, la joven exclamó:

–¡Hola, Remus! Perdona que no me dé la vuelta, pero es que esta poción matalobos es muy difícil de hacer y exige mucha atención. Y dado que es para ti, no me perdonaría si cometiera algún fallo.  
>-¿De qué hablas?-inquirió Remus, sorprendido.<br>-¿No te lo habíamos dicho? Mi habilísima esposa ha aprendido a preparar poción matalobos-dijo James con una sonrisa de orgullo.  
>-¿Pero cómo...? ¡Si es una poción muy difícil de hacer!-observó Remus.<br>-No sé si te acuerdas de que cuando éramos estudiantes Lily era buenísima en Pociones (no como yo, desde luego).

–Claro que me acuerdo, era el ojito derecho de Slughorn–recordó Remus.

–Bueno, pues resulta que hace tiempo, en una visita que le hicimos a Slughorn, una reunión de su Club de las Eminencias, ya sabes, el profesor nos habló de que un naturalista alemán había inventado una pócima llamada poción matalobos que mitigaba los efectos de... de tu pequeño problema peludo, ya me entiendes. Entonces Lily decidió que aprendería a preparártela, fuera como fuese. Y ahí la tienes. Queríamos darte la sorpresa para...bueno, para cuando sea la próxima luna llena. Pero no importa, cuando la acabe de preparar, te la envasamos y te la llevas.  
>-No sé qué decir...-musitó Remus, emocionado.-No tenías que tomarte tantas molestias por mí, Lily.<br>-Pues si no sabes qué decir, no digas nada, Lunático-dijo James con una sonrisa.-Limítate a aceptar este regalo.  
>-Y no es ninguna molestia, Remus-dijo Lily, mientras hacía unos complicados movimientos con la varita sobre la poción que estaba preparando. -Para mí es un placer preparártela, porque te he visto cuando te transformas, y puedo sentir lo mucho que sufres por el miedo de que cuando estás convertido en...en...<p>

–Puedes decirlo, Lily–dijo Remus con cierta irritación. –Convertido en LOBO.

–El miedo que tienes de que cuando te conviertes en lobo hagas daño a alguien. Cuando te tomes esta poción, aunque las transformaciones seguirán siendo dolorosas, ya no tendrás que temer que ataques a alguien. Podrás llevar una vida casi normal.  
>-Casi...-suspiró Remus.-Nadie quiere darme trabajo cuando se enteran de que soy un hombre lobo. Sin la ayuda que me prestáis, estaría muriéndome de hambre.<br>-Porque son idiotas-dijo James con indignación.-Te lo he dicho miles de veces, Lunático. Eres un gran tipo que tienes un pequeño problema peludo. Y con esta poción que te está preparando Lily, el problema se te hará más llevadero.  
>-Sois los mejores amigos del mundo-dijo Remus, conmovido.-¿Sabéis lo que me gustaría ser, si me dejaran escoger trabajo?<br>-¿Pastor de ovejas durante la luna llena?-dijo James, guiñándole un ojo. Remus sonrió ante la broma.  
>-Querría ser profesor. Y me encantaría darle clases a Harry. Así podría devolveros algo de lo que habéis hecho por mí.<br>-Y creo que serías un gran profesor, Lunático. No tienes más que pedírselo a Dumbledore. Creo que te iría muy bien Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Podrías enseñarles a reconocer a un hombre lobo.-Remus se rió-Bromas aparte, te insisto en que se lo pidas a Dumbledore. Ahora no te lo puede dar por culpa de esas malditas leyes contra los hombres lobo, pero quizá, cuando se acabe esta maldita guerra, esas leyes cambien y te lo dén-le animó James.  
>-¡Ya está lista!-dijo Lily, retirando el caldero del fuego. Recuerda que te la tienes que tomar todos los días de la semana anterior a la luna llena. Y lamento decirte que aunque está asquerosa, no puedes echarle azúcar, ni nada-Remus arrugó la nariz ante el nauseabundo olor que despedía la poción. -Pero para la próxima luna llena ya podrás utilizarla-mientras decía esto, trasvasaba con cuidado la poción a una gran botella de cristal.<br>-Si te parece, mientras se enfría nos cuentas lo que te ha dicho Alastor-sugirió James.  
>-Me ha dicho que ayer los Aurores hicieron una redada y que han encontrado pistas sobre cómo encontrar a algunos mortífagos importantes, como Dolohov y Karkarov. Me ha dicho también-bajó la voz-que Dumbledore tiene un espía en los mortífagos, y que ese espía le ha dicho que están tramando algo muy gordo .<br>-No puedo creerlo-susurró James-¿Un espía? ¿Quién será tan loco como para traicionar a Quien vosotros sabéis?  
>-Quizá alguien que estuviera loco de amor...-insinuó Lily.<br>-¿No estarás hablando de Quejicus?-saltó James, irritado.  
>-Te tengo dicho que no le llames así, James-le reprochó Lily.-Se llama Severus. Severus Snape. Y no me montes el numerito del marido celoso, por favor. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber entre él y yo terminó aquél día... Prefiero no recordarlo, ese día te dije cosas muy duras.<br>-Muy duras, pero me las merecía. Admito que cuando tenía quince años era un chuleta y un arrogante.-dijo James, más conciliador.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Remus.- La verdad es que aquél día yo tampoco estuve muy afortunado. No me atreví a cantaros las cuarenta a ti y a Sirius porque temía quedarme sin vuestra amistad, que era lo que yo más valoraba entonces. Y que es lo que más valoro de mi vida. Porque ha sido vuestra amistad lo que me ha hecho soportable mi... mi condición.<br>-No sigas por ahí, Remus, o me harás llorar-sonrió James. -Tú no te atreviste a cantarnos las cuarenta, pero Lily sí, y ya ves como hemos acabado. Y mi pelirroja, como ves, sigue echándome alguna pequeña regañina de vez en cuando. Pero yo creo que eso la hace más atractiva..-dirigió una mirada tierna a Lily, que se sonrojó levemente.  
>-Pero volviendo a Snape...Lily, ¿insinúas que Snape está pasándole información a Dumbledore por amor? ¿Por qué?<br>-Porque de joven estaba enamorado de mí-James frunció el ceño pero Lily no le hizo caso-, aunque yo nunca lo estuve de él. De hecho, cuando aquel desagradable incidente del día de los TIMOS, yo ya sentía algo por James... pero con su chulería me echaba para atrás. El caso es que yo creo que sigue sintiendo algo, y cuando se enteró de que Quien-vosotros-sabéis iba a por nosotros, haya decidido cambiar de bando.  
>-Qué conmovedor-bufó James- Yo mato y torturo cuando me digas. Pero como se te ocurra tocar a alguien que me importa, te apuñalo por la espalda. No sé cómo Dumbledore se fía de él.<br>-Todos podemos cambiar, James-Lily puso su mirada más tierna, aquella que sabía que hacía derretirse a James- Tú cambiaste, a fin de cuentas. Quizá Dumbledore haya visto que Severus Snape puede redimirse.  
>-Siempre igual, Lily. Siempre tratando de ver el lado bueno de la gente-dijo James, más calmado.<br>-Creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti-acarició la mejilla de Lily.  
>-Bueno, tortolitos-dijo Remus con una sonrisa. Me parece que necesitáis un poco de intimidad-se levantó, y tras despedirse de ellos, se marchó, mientras marido y esposa se dedicaban a hacer uso del matrimonio, como se decía en otro tiempo.<p>

Mientras ocurrían todos estos acontecimientos, a cientos de kilómetros de allí, en las montañas de Escocia, en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, en el pub Cabeza de Puerco, un camarero ya mayor, pelo corto y canoso, barba corta, y mirada penetrante, le servía una jarra de hidromiel al único cliente que había en ese momento. Aquel cliente era también anciano, de pelo y barba blancos, que tenía muy largos pero no por eso descuidados, ojos azules refugiados tras unas gafas de media luna, y una mirada igualmente penetrante. Vestía una larga túnica gris,y se cubría la cabeza con un gorro semejante a un fez, pero más bajo.

-¿Qué tal te van las cosas, Aberforth?-preguntó el hombre de la barba larga al camarero.  
>-¿En qué sentido, Albus?-respondió el camarero.<br>-En todos-sonrió Albus.  
>-No me puedo quejar, hermano. Tengo clientela suficiente, los mortífagos no me dan mucho la lata y puedo dedicarme a hacer las cosas que me gustan. No tengo que preocuparme de salvar al mundo de los magos como tú. Creo que sería una buena idea que te olvidaras de esta guerra y te limitaras a dirigir el colegio Hogwarts, sin meterte en líos.<br>-No es sólo meterse "en líos", como dices tú. Se trata de luchar contra el mago más temible que haya existido desde Grindelwald.  
>-¡No me mentes a ese tipo, Albus! –dijo Aberforth con irritación.–Te recuerdo que no se habría hecho tan poderoso si no fuera porque tú te resististe a hacerle frente hasta el final, cuando no quedaba alternativa. Te recuerdo que cuando le conociste ya te dije que no te fiaras de él. Pero no, El Gran Albus Dumbledore y El Gran Gellert Grindewald estaban planeando su mundo mejor, con los magos convertidos en una especie de aristocracia que gobernara a los muggles por su propio bien. Y no te importaba que tuvieras una hermanita loca a la que cuidar. ¿Qué importaba eso, si tú ibas a salvar el mundo?<br>-Ya sabes que nadie lamenta más que yo lo que pasó, Aberforth.  
>-Y sin embargo, ahora estás haciendo lo mismo que entonces. Hay que derrotar a Voldemort, sea como sea, sin importar cuántas vidas destroces. Para ti, la gente de la Orden del Fénix no son más que peones en tu partida de ajedrez con ese tipo. Igual que Voldemort con sus mortífagos y su loca búsqueda de la inmortalidad.<p>

Albus Dumbledore hizo un leve gesto de cólera. Pero su hermano no se amilanó.

-Los McKinnon. Los Prewett. Benjy Fenwick. Caradoc Dearborn. Dorcas Meadowes. Edgar Bones. ¿Cuántos mas morirán en vano antes de que te des cuenta de que estás luchando en vano, en una lucha sin sentido, Albus?-le reprochó Aberforth.  
>-Yo no creo que sus muertes fueran en vano. Seguimos luchando, ¿no? De momento, los mortífagos no se han apoderado de Hogwarts ni del ministerio-replicó Albus Dumbledore.<br>-Lo dicho: No te importa que murieran. Nadie te importa lo más mínimo-respondió Aberforth.  
>-¡Claro que me importa que murieran! ¡Pero hay cosas peores que la muerte! ¡Como lo es vivir escondido, esclavizado, atemorizado, sin hacer nada! ¡Hay cosas por las que merece la pena morir!<br>-Vivir escondido y atemorizado... Creo que eso es justamente lo que has hecho con los Potter: esconderlos para que no les maten. No parece que eso sea muy coherente con tus principios.  
>-Ahora no puedo explicártelo. Pero es importante que no les encuentren.<br>-Lo de siempre: No puedes confiar ni en tu propio hermano porque eso estropearía tus maravillosos planes. ¿O no será más bien que estás esperando que ocurra algo cuando Voldemort vaya a por ellos, y quieres precipitar los acontecimientos?  
>-Admito que algo de eso hay. Pero he tomado todas las precauciones necesarias. Están protegidos por el encantamiento Fidelio.<br>-Que funcionará hasta que su Guardián se vaya de la lengua. Y por algún motivo, consideras que los Potter son más merecedores de protección que otras personas que han muerto. Algo te traes entre manos, Albus. No te preocupes, que no voy a preguntarte qué es. Sólo digo que sigo pensando que ves a las personas a las que conoces como meros peones en tus planes. ¿Es que tienes algún amigo, alguna persona en la que confiar? No. Sólo tienes subordinados, servidores, admiradores, aduladores. Estás solo, hermano.  
>-Aberforth, te lo ruego... Sé que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida. Que por culpa de esos errores perdimos a mamá y a Ariana, y luego tuvo lugar el ascenso de Grindewald y todo el dolor que causó. Sí, quiero derrotar a Voldemort, porque quiero tratar de enmendar los errores que cometí en el pasado.<br>-Como lo fue el de admitirle en Hogwarts.  
>-Lo sé. Pero no cesaba de torturarme el recuerdo de Ariana. Toda aquella magia que retenía en su interior, y que explotaba en los momentos más inesperados... Vi en el orfanato a Tom Riddle, a aquel chico solitario, que también tenía mucha magia. Supongo que pensé que si le educaba adecuadamente podría impedir que le pasara lo mismo que con Ariana.<br>-Pero no fue así, Albus. Habría sido mejor que le dejaras ahí.  
>-Nunca se sabe lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Pero sí sé lo que ocurrió. He contribuido a que Voldemort sea lo que es ahora, y quiero remediarlo.<br>-Pero no puedes seguir así, Albus. Lo pasado, pasado está. Céntrate en el presente y olvídate de esta lucha sin sentido. A fin de cuentas, Voldemort morirá algún día. O se rebelarán contra él sus mortífagos. O serán capturados y se quedará solo. Insisto: limítate a formar buenos magos como estás haciendo ya, y olvídate de esta guerra.

Al oír la afirmación "Voldemort morirá algún día", Albus hizo un gesto de incredulidad, o eso parecía. Pero en aquel momento entró una lechuza y se posó sobre la mesa. Albus Dumbledore compuso el rostro, le desató la carta de la pata y la leyó.

-Es de Frank Longbottom. Dice que acaba de regresar de Little Hangleton y que ha averiguado cosas muy interesantes sobre Voldemort y pregunta cuándo puede venir a verme...

Tomó una pluma, escribió en el reverso de la carta: "Esta noche, después de la cena de Halloween", y se la ató a la lechuza, que partió rauda.

-Me vuelvo al colegio. Adiós, Abie.-dijo Dumbledore, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
>-Adiós Albus. E insisto: olvídate de esta lucha. Cuídate-se despidió Aberforth, volviéndose detrás de la barra.<p> 


	6. La sentencia de muerte contra los Potter

La lechuza enviada por Albus Dumbledore entró por la ventana de la Delegación de Godric Hollow del ministerio de Magia, y se posó en la mesa del despacho de los Aurores. Frank Longbottom desató la carta de la pata, y leyó la respuesta que le enviaba el director de Hogwarts:

—Dumbledore dice que quiere verme esta noche en su despacho de Hogwarts, después del banquete de Halloween–dijo Frank Longbottom.

—Entonces, si te parece bien, esta noche cenamos pronto, acostamos a Neville y luego te vas para Hogwarts—sugirió Alice.

—Ya sabes que lo que me propones siempre me parece bien, cariño—dijo Frank, dándole un beso a su esposa.

Justo en ese momento, Alastor Moody entró en el despacho en el que se encontraban los dos jóvenes aurores.

—Buenos días de nuevo, señor Moody—saludaron Frank y Alice.

—Buenos días, Frank. Buenos días, Alice, ¿qué tal les ha ido esa visita a Little Hangleton? —preguntó cortésmente Moody.

—Pues ha sido bastante provechosa, señor. Creo que por fin hemos localizado a quienes andábamos buscando. ¿Y qué tal le ha ido a usted?-inquirió Alice.

—Mejor imposible. Ya tenemos localizados a Dolohov y a Karkarov. Por otra parte, Dumbledore ha recibido un chivatazo desde dentro de los Mortífagos, según el cual _Quien ustedes saben_ planea algo realmente gordo. Dumbledore ha informado al señor Crouch, que se lo ha tomado muy en serio, y quiere reunirse con los jefes de las divisiones de Aurores esta tarde.

—¿Un chivatazo desde dentro de los Mortífagos? ¿Quiere decir usted que hay un traidor en el bando de _Quien usted sabe_?-dijo Frank con extrañeza.

—Así parece, sí.

—¿Y considera usted que nos podemos fiar de las informaciones de un traidor?

—Por supuesto que no, pero Dumbledore ha dicho que esas informaciones son fiables, y la ministra Bagnold le cree. Así que lo que yo piense al respecto no importa.

—Ese supuesto chivato ha hablado de que planean "algo realmente gordo"… ¿Qué cree usted que es, señor?-preguntó Alice.

—Por lo que nos ha revelado el chivatazo, parece que Quien ustedes saben pretende quitar de en medio a Dumbledore para así apoderarse de Hogwarts—respondió Moody.

—Suenan bastante inverosímil, señor-advirtió Frank.–No olvide que Dumbledore es el único al que teme el Señor Oscuro.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Longbottom. Yo esperaría a tener más información para ver si podemos fiarnos. Pero la ministra piensa que mejor prevenir que lamentar—dijo Moody.

—Yo creo que tratarán de destituirle—dijo Alice Longbottom.–Como saben que luchando cara a cara no tienen nada que hacer, probablemente traten de provocar un escándalo para así desacreditarle y que el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts le destituya. Después, nombrarían a un director más afín a sus intereses.

—El que nos ha dado el chivatazo parece que es eso lo que cree que piensan hacer, según me ha dicho Dumbledore. Lo que pasa es que no me ha dado muchos detalles.

—¿Pero qué situación justificaría la destitución de Dumbledore?—inquirió Frank. –Es un mago de gran prestigio, tendría que ser algo realmente gordo para conseguir que el Consejo Escolar vote su destitución estando Quien ya sabéis suelto.

—No lo sé, por desgracia. Pero ya que vas a ver a Dumbledore esta noche, sería bueno que le contaras todo esto—sugirió Alice.

––Señor, ¿Dumbledore no le ha dado más detalles?

—Sólo me ha dicho que el plan está relacionado con una desagradable serie de incidentes que sucedió hace años, cuando yo estudiaba en Hogwarts, relacionada con la Cámara Secreta.

––¿La Cámara Secreta? ¿Habla usted de la antigua leyenda según la cual en Hogwarts mora un monstruo que sólo el Heredero de Slytherin podría controlar?–dijo Frank en tono escéptico.

––Puede que sea una leyenda. Pero la alumna que murió por aquél entonces, Myrtle Manning, murió de verdad. Eso no fue una leyenda. Ni tampoco lo fue que por aquél entonces Quien ustedes saben fuera alumno de Hogwarts, aunque con otro nombre. Yo lo sé, y lo sabe el señor Crouch, que es de los pocos que conocen el verdadero nombre de Quien ustedes saben gracias a Armando Dippet, el ex director de Hogwarts. Por ese motivo, en la reunión voy a exponerle en la reunión de esta tarde lo que me ha contado Dumbledore. . Que tengan un buen día. Hasta luego—dijo Moody.

El veterano Auror se levantó y abandonó el despacho cojeando ligeramente de la pierna derecha. Frank, entre tanto, se dirigió a su esposa:

-Alice, antes de que hable con Dumbledore, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-Que no pienso seguir con estas investigaciones hasta que Dumbledore nos explique para qué son.

-¿Pero qué dices, Frankie?

-Lo que has oído. Pienso que lo de que "hay que conocer el pasado de Voldemort para saber cuáles son sus debilidades" que nos dijo Dumbledore no es más que una parte de la verdad. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore anda buscando algo mucho más concreto, y quiero saber qué es. Eso por no hablar de lo que nos acaba de decir el señor Moody. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasó hace años que preocupa tanto a Dumbledore como para creer en la palabra de un traidor del que ni siquiera sabemos el nombre–dijo Frank con cierta irritación.

-Pero cariño, ¿no confías en Dumbledore?

-Ese no es el problema. El problema es que él no confía en nosotros. Y como ya le comenté a James Potter, si yo voy a jugarme el tipo por seguir con esas investigaciones, quiero saber por qué.

-¿Pero por qué piensas que corremos peligro con estas investigaciones?

-Creo que está claro. Ambos tenemos claro que _Quien tú sabes_ oculta celosamente su pasado. Pero, ¿qué puede haber en su pasado que tenga tanto interés en que no lo descubramos? Ya hemos visto que sus familiares no eran nada de particular, así que no puede ser sólo la identidad de sus familiares. Tampoco puede ser simplemente su posible vinculación con el asesinato de los Riddle, puesto que a nuestro hombre no le importa que se sepa ese tipo de cosas. Necesariamente tiene que ser algo que no le agradaría que descubriéramos, por decirlo de un modo suave. Y yo creo que Dumbledore sabe qué es ese algo. Y quiero que me lo diga. Y si no me lo dice, no pienso seguir con esto.

-Ya veo dónde quieres llegar. ¿Qué crees que puede ser?-preguntó Alice con inquietud.

-Ni idea. Pero conociendo a _Quien-tú-sabes_, nada bueno, seguro. Así que iré a ver a Dumbledore y le diré a la cara: Señor, o me dice qué es lo que anda buscando, o no pienso decirle ni una palabra.

Alice miró con cierto asombro a su marido. Así era su Frank: no temía ni batirse con magos más poderosos, ni decir las cosas a la cara, aunque fuera al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. "Lo cierto", pensó, "es que creo que fue eso lo que me atrajo de él".

—Esa es mi águila—dijo Alice, poniéndole ojitos tiernos a Frank.

—Mi leoncita—dijo Frank, en tono cariñoso. —A esta águila le encantaría clavarte sus garras, pero creo que este es un lugar demasiado frecuentado...

—Lo sé, cariño. Puedo decirle a tu madre que se quede con Neville esta tarde, y así tendremos nuestro nido para nosotros solos. El que estemos en guerra no nos debe hacer olvidar que somos un matrimonio, ¿no?

—Tienes razón, leoncita. Esta águila tiene que posarse un ratito. Esta tarde, ¿no?—le guiñó un ojo a su esposa.

—Esta tarde, ave rapaz. Pero te aviso: esta vez tendrás que luchar para conseguir la presa—respondió Alice, con una sonrisa pícara.

Aquella tarde, mientras los Longbottom retozaban juntos, una reunión tenía lugar en la casa de Lucius Malfoy. Estaban reunidos todos los mortífagos que se habían reunido esa mañana, excepto Severus Snape, que se encontraba con Horace Slughorn discutiendo su posible incorporación como profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts.

Voldemort recorrió con la mirada el expectante grupo de mortífagos, cruzo las manos, miró hacia el techo, respiró hondo, y dijo con voz solemne:

-Esta noche tendrá lugar un gran acontecimiento que el mundo mágico no olvidará jamás. El único capaz de destruirme morirá, y yo, con su muerte, me haré inmortal.

Un murmullo recorrió a los mortífagos. Malfoy pensaba que Voldemort se había vuelto loco. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba seguro de que el Señor Oscuro había averiguado los secretos de alguna clase desconocida de magia que le volvería inmortal, y que seguramente esa magia exigía matar a una determinada persona. Los demás simplemente hicieron ruiditos de extrañeza.

Voldemort se quedó callado por un momento, calibrando la reacción que habían causado sus palabras.

-Mis leales y no muy inteligentes mortífagos-dijo suavemente, marcando con cuidado cada palabra-. Ya sabéis que estos últimos días no he estado muy comunicativo, y que he insistido mucho en que encontréis a los Potter, sin explicaros por qué. Un poco como hace mi antiguo profesor de Transformaciones con los suyos... Pues bueno, hoy os explicaré casi todo, y cuando esta noche haga lo que quiero hacer y me haya vuelto inmortal, os explicaré el resto. Bien, veamos por donde empezar...

Voldemort se quedó pensativo por un instante. Luego prosiguió:

-Hace cosa de dos años, o algo menos, mi leal servidor Severus Snape, que ahora no está aquí por estar ocupado en otros menesteres, oyó parte de una profecía referida a mí. Esa profecía decía que a finales de julio del año pasado nacería el único capaz de destruirme. Las investigaciones hechas por mis leales servidores infiltrados en el Ministerio, junto con un poco de razonamiento de mi privilegiada cabeza, me han hecho deducir que la persona a la que se refería la profecía es el pequeño Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Potter, que nació en julio del año pasado. Lucius, creo que tú fuiste compañero de los Potter en Hogwarts-Malfoy asintió haciendo una mueca de disgusto-Obviamente, la mejor forma de impedir que eso ocurra es matar al pequeño Potter antes de que pueda convertirse en un mago poderoso. Lamentablemente, Dumbledore supo que yo iba tras los Potter, y ha tratado de esconderlos. Pero yo he sido más listo que él, y he averiguado dónde están. Esta parte ya os la he dicho. Pero lo que no os he dicho es la última información que me han facilitado. Y es que esta noche los Potter estarán completamente solos, porque el joven auror Frank Longbottom tiene una cita con Dumbledore, y los otros tres "Merodeadores" -Malfoy hizo otra mueca de disgusto al oír esa palabra- están cada uno... ocupado con tareas diversas.  
>-M señor, vuestro misterioso informante, ¿no será uno de los "Merodeadores"?-inquirió Malfoy, con una maléfica sonrisa.<br>-Eres listo, Lucius. Pues sí, lo has adivinado. Si te esperas a mañana, sabrás quién es. Pero prosigamos. Según vengo diciéndoos, esta noche hacia las 9, el joven auror Longbottom partirá hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, creyendo que los Potter están seguros gracias al encantamiento Fidelio. Pero lo que no sabe es que el Guardián de los Secretos de los Potter es ahora...mío. Y muy amablemente, me ha revelado el escondrijo de la persona que supuestamente debe acabar conmigo. Desgraciadamente...parece que seré yo quien acabe con él–sonrió maléficamente.  
>-Pero mi señor-intervino Malfoy-¿Qué hay de aquello de que os haréis inmortal?¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los Potter?<br>-Paciencia, mi querido Lucius. Sabed que durante estos últimos años he estado ocupado en esa tarea en secreto. Sabed que cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, con la ayuda del viejo Slughorn, mi profesor de Pociones, descubrí una magia oscura olvidada que permitiría hacerme inmortal. Es oscura, peligrosa, complicada...muy complicada para un mago corriente. Pero yo...yo no soy un mago corriente, y lo que es imposible para otros no lo es para mi privilegiada mente. Yo he conseguido llevar esa magia mucho, mucho más lejos de lo que ningún otro mago había logrado. Y esta noche, cuando acabe con el pequeño Potter, seré inmortal.  
>-Entiendo que para llevar a cabo esa magia, hay que matar.-observó Bellatrix.-Matar al pequeño Potter y tal vez a su familia–se rió.<br>-Así es. Qué le vamos a hacer, no se pueden hacer tortillas sin cascar los huevos-dijo fríamente Voldemort.– Pero a lo que íbamos. Esta noche acabaré con el pequeño Potter y gracias a ello podré poner en práctica la magia que me hará definitivamente inmortal. Ahora no os puedo decir dónde vive, porque sigue rigiendo el encantamiento Fidelio y sólo su guardián de los Secretos puede revelar el lugar exacto. Pero cuando los tres Potter estén muertos, el encantamiento Fidelio perderá efecto, porque toda persona que haya conocido el Secreto será a su vez Guardián, y como yo estoy entre esas personas, podré comunicaros el lugar. Entonces, os convocaré con la Marca Tenebrosa, y allí os haré partícipes de mis secretos, para que vosotros también podáis ser inmortales.  
>-Mi señor-exclamó Bellatrix radiante-¿Es por eso por lo que nuestra organización se llama "Los Mortífagos"?<br>-Así es, mi querida y leal servidora. Ese ha sido mi secreto, mi gran secreto. Pero tened paciencia. Unas horas más, y dejará de ser secreto. Esta noche os desvelaré el secreto de la inmortalidad, que la humanidad lleva siglos buscando y que yo, Lord Voldemort, he descubierto.

Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió a los mortífagos. Voldemort sonrió malévolamente.

-Pero, mi señor,-inquirió Bellatrix-¿Por qué Snape no está aquí? Él también podría estar muy interesado en lo que tengáis que contarnos.  
>-Porque, ¡ay! el joven Snape todavía está locamente enamorado de la sangre sucia Lily, y podría poner alguna objeción a mis planes. Me ha hecho prometerle que le perdonaré la vida a Lily Potter. Así que cuando esté en su casa, le daré una oportunidad para que huya. Pero si quiere hacerse la heroína, allá ella.<br>-Mi señor-inquirió Malfoy-¿Qué debemos hacer nosotros esta noche, cuando estéis ocupado en liquidar a los Potter?  
>-Nada, mi querido Lucius. Sólo esperar a mi señal. Esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo. No quiero que intervengáis para nada. Esperad un poco más y tendréis recompensa a vuestra fidelidad.<p>

En aquel momento, entró Narcissa Malfoy en el gran salón. Le hizo una reverencia a Voldemort, luego habló:

-Mi señor, acaba de llegar un tipo envuelto con una capucha, que dice llamarse "Colagusano", y que desea hablar con vos.  
>-¡Ah! Ese es mi colaborador. Os dejo, estimados mortífagos. Nos vemos esta noche. Pensad que mañana yo seré definitivamente inmortal, y vosotros sabréis cómo serlo. Esta noche, los Mortífagos habremos hecho honor a nuestro nombre, y habremos devorado para siempre a la Muerte.<p>

Y levantándose de la silla, Voldemort se embozó en la capucha, y salió con paso firme.


	7. La rata y la serpiente

Tras salir del salón en que se había reunido con sus Mortífagos, Voldemort entró tras Narcissa Malfoy en la cocina de la casa de los Malfoy. Allí sólo había un elfo doméstico, y un hombre bajito y regordete, que tenía la cara oculta con una capucha.

-Déjanos solos, Narcissa. Y llévate a tu elfo doméstico-ordenó Voldemort.

-¡Dobby!¡Mueve tu culo de elfo y no escuches conversaciones que no te conciernen!-ordenó Narcisa al elfo.

El elfo salió de la cocina detrás de Narcissa Malfoy. Voldemort realizó los encantamientos necesarios para que no les oyeran. Cuando terminó, miró fijamente al aterrado hombre que estaba delante de él.

—Bien, Colagusano-dijo Voldemort con voz fría.–Parece ser que tienes algo que decirme.

–S-s-s-s-s-sí, mi señor. Lo que quería decirle es q-q-q-q-q-que esta noche la casa de los Potter estará sin vigilancia.

–¿Sin vigilancia?–dijo Lord Voldemort mirando fijamente a Colagusano.–Te recuerdo que soy Legeremántico, y si me mientes...lo sabré–dijo en tono amenazante.

–Es la v-v-v-v-verdad, m-m-m-m-mi señor, el Auror Frank Longbottom estará con Dumbledore, y no han tomado precauciones, confían en el Fidelius y creen que Sirius Black es su Guardián de los Secretos. Hasta el mismo Dumbledore lo cree.

–¿Y Sirius Black?

–Estará escondido haciéndose pasar por Guardián. He quedado con él esta noche en mi escondite, así que si...si hacéis lo que queréis hacer antes de esa hora, puedo hacer que parezca que ha sido él el que os ha revelado el escondrijo de los Potter–dijo Colagusano, cada vez más animado.

–Vaya, Colagusano, eres más inteligente de lo que parece–dijo Lord Voldemort. Veamos. Aquí tengo…—sacó un papelito— el papelito que me diste con una dirección de Godric Hollow. ¿Me dices que esta dirección es la del escondrijo actual de los Potter?–clavó sus amenazantes ojos rojizos en los ojillos grises de Colagusano, que volvió a encogerse.

—S-s-s-s-s-sí, mi señor—tartamudeó Colagusano.

—Mira que si intentas engañarme, lo sabré-amenazó Voldemort.

—N-n-n-n-n-n-n-o estoy engañándole, mi señor. Es la d-d-d-dirección real, se lo j-j-juro.

—¿No será una trampa, verdad?

—N-n-n-n-n-o, m-m-m-m-mi señor

—Como no me fío de ti, vamos a hacer una cosa: me acompañarás hasta cien metros de la casa de los Potter. Quiero tener a la vista tu asquerosa cara de traidor hasta que esté seguro de que no intentas engañarme, traicionarme, ni jugármela.

—Pero m-m-m-m-mi s-s-s-señor, y-y-y-y-yo…

—No hay peros, Colagusano. Esta noche a las 10, me esperarás en la cueva en la que te refugias. Nos trasladaremos mediante Aparición al lugar que te indicaré entonces. Irás por delante de mí para asegurarte de que el camino está despejado. Cuando te hayas asegurado de ello, te quitarás de en medio y me dejarás hacer hasta que haya acabado con los Potter. Y pobre de ti como intentes escabullirte, engañarme, traicionarme o jugármela, porque no te saldrá bien, te encontraré y sabrás lo que es el dolor—Colagusano se estremeció—Puedo hacerte sufrir tanto que me suplicarás la muerte—continuó Voldemort, con cierto regodeo.—Así que más te vale hacer lo que yo te diga. ¿Comprendido?

—S-s-s-s-sí, m-m-m-mi señor.

—Bien, Colagusano. Esta noche a las 10, ¿entendido?. Adiós.

Voldemort se embozó en la capucha de su manto, y salió altivamente de la mansión Malfoy,. El llamado Colagusano se dirigió mediante Aparición al sitio que le habían indicado, se sentó en el suelo, se puso en posición fetal y empezó a lloriquear.

Así pasaron varias horas. Ya era de noche. De repente, se oyó en la cueva la repulsiva voz de Voldemort:

—¿Estás listo, Colagusano?

—S-s-s-s-s-s-sí, mi señor. —Colagusano se puso trabajosamente en pie y se dirigió hacia el Señor Oscuro, temblando de la cabeza a los pies y sollozando quedamente. ´

—¿Nervioso, Colagusano?—dijo sarcásticamente Voldemort.

—Un p-p-p-p-poco, mi s-s-s-señor.

—No te preocupes. Imagino que no estás en condiciones para trasladarte mediante Aparición: con lo nervioso que estás podrías sufrir una Despartición y perder hasta los… no, es imposible que pierdas eso, porque no puedes perder algo que está claro que no tienes. Pero no importa. Cógete a mi brazo—Voldemort extendió su brazo. Temblando aún más, Colagusano lo tomó. Era horrible: se notaba huesudo y frío por debajo de la túnica negra.

—A la de tres, Colagusano. Una, dos y ¡tres!

Y Voldemort y Colagusano giraron sobre sí mismos y se esfumaron en el aire con un "¡paf!", reapareciendo en Godric Hollow, al comienzo de la calle en la que estaba la casita de los Potter.

—Bien, Colagusano. Ve a ver si el camino está despejado.

—S-s-s-sí, señor.

Colagusano fue a ver, y regresó al cabo de un rato, aún más nervioso si cabe.

—Sí, mi señor. He visto con mis propios ojos al auror Frank Longbottom. No quería irse, pero yo le he convencido de que todo está tranquilo, y que mientras está con Dumbledore yo y Sirius nos quedaremos vigilando.

Voldemort sonrió maléficamente.

—Vaya, Colagusano. Veo que te he subestimado, y que después de todo tienes algo de cerebro. Descuida, que cuando haya acabado con los Potter, me ocuparé de difundir que tu amigo Sirius Black era su guardián de los secretos. Vamos allá…Tú quédate detrás de mí. Si quieres, transfórmate en rata.

Colagusano sacó la varita y la agitó. Unos instantes después, una enorme rata gris ocupaba el sitio en el que antes estaba.

Voldemort respiró hondo, y empezó a caminar con paso firme hacia la casa de los Potter...

Aquella noche de octubre la estación de Hogsmeade estaba completamente solitaria y vacía de gente. El viento agitaba los carteles y los hacía vibrar ruidosamente. Las hojas secas crujían al volar rozando el andén. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

De pronto se oyó un "paf" seco, y un hombre apareció de la nada. Era Frank Longbottom, que iba embozado en una larga capa negra. Suspiró.

"Mi instinto me dice que no debía haberme ido de Godric Hollow. Pero bueno, no estaré fuera mucho tiempo. Voy a intentar que Dumbledore sea rápido", se dijo. Caminó con paso rápido por el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts, que tan bien conocía, hasta que llegó a la gran verja exterior. Estaba cerrada, y detrás de ella montaba guardia un hombre bajito, encorvado y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Buenas noches, señor Filch—dijo Frank.

—¿Quién es usted y que desea?—preguntó Filch.

—Frank Longbottom, auror de primera. Vengo a ver a Dumbledore.

—Ah, sí, pase. El director le espera.

La puerta se abrió y Frank entró detrás de Filch, que le guió hasta el castillo de Hogwarts. Frank Longbottom sonrió al pasar por las grandes puertas de madera, que tantos recuerdos le traían de sus tiempos de estudiante. Vio que los alumnos estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor, rumbo a sus habitaciones.

—¿Desea que le guíe hasta el despacho del director?–dijo el conserje.

—No, gracias, conozco el camino.

Longbottom recorrió pasillos y subió y bajó escaleras, hasta que llegó frente a una gárgola. Dijo en voz alta: "¡Plumas de azúcar!". La gárgola se giró, revelando una escalera de caracol que había detrás de ella. Longbottom entró, y la escalera de caracol empezó a ascender sola, como una especie de escalera mecánica giratoria, hasta dejar al joven auror frente a una puerta con un gran llamador de bronce. Frank llamó, oyó una voz que le decía: "¡Pase!". Entró, y vio que Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su mesa.

—Siéntate, Frank—rogó Dumbledore. Frank se sentó, y se quedó callado mirándole durante un rato.

—Soy todo oídos, Frank—dijo Dumbledore al ver que el joven auror no decía nada.

—Antes de que le cuente nada, señor, quiero que usted me explique cuál es el motivo exacto por el que necesita esta información. ¿Qué es lo que anda buscando exactamente? Yo no creo que haya ningún motivo especial por el que sea importante conocer los nombres de los familiares de Voldemort, ni entiendo por qué nuestro hombre se ha tomado tantas molestias para ocultarlos, a no ser que escondan algún secreto. Y yo creo que usted sabe qué secreto es.

-Veo que no se te escapa nada, Frank. Por algo te apodan "Águila". Me encantaría decirte qué es lo que busco, pero ahora no me es posible. Te ruego que confíes en mí y me digas qué has averiguado: sin esos datos estoy a ciegas. Más adelante podré decírtelo todo. Pero ahora no me es posible. Por favor, dime qué has averiguado. Es absolutamente fundamental, mucho más de lo que crees.

-No, señor. Yo no puedo confiar en usted si usted no confía en mí lo bastante para decirme qué está buscando. Lo siento, pero ya estoy cansado de tanto secretismo por su parte. Ese modo de mandar a base de secretos y desconfianzas es el de _Quien-usted-sabe_ con los mortífagos, señor. Y si no transigí con la discrecionalidad que el Ministerio nos ha dado para usar la maldición _Cruciatus_, con esto tampoco.

Albus Dumbledore se quedó callado por un momento, sopesando las severas palabras de Longbottom. Por su parte, el joven auror se quedó mirándole impasible.

-Está bien, Frank—suspiró el director—. No te lo puedo contar todo, pero por lo menos puedo darte una pista de qué es lo que busco y por qué es tan importante que lo mantenga en secreto.

-Acepto, pero siempre que me permita contárselo a mi esposa. O los dos o ninguno.

-De acuerdo, Frank. Pero tienes que darme tu palabra de que te bastará con que te dé unas ideas generales, sin entrar en detalles.

-Trato hecho, señor.

**-**Verás, Frank... -empezó Dumbledore con cierta vacilación-. Vamos a ver por dónde empiezo. ¿Has oído hablar de... los Horrocruxes?

-Jamás, señor.

-Bien. Pues sin dar demasiados detalles, te diré que un Horrocrux es un objeto que permite que, una vez practicados una serie de hechizos, una persona siga viviendo mientras ese objeto subsista.

-A ver si lo entiendo bien. Que siga viviendo, ¿incluso si su cuerpo es destruido?

-Correcto, Frank.

-Quiere usted decir que haciendo un Horrocrux, ¿te vuelves inmortal?- Frank estaba estupefacto.

-Correcto una vez más. Con una matización: si tu cuerpo es destruido, sigues vivo pero en un estado de alma desencarnada, semejante al de un fantasma. No sería agradable, desde luego. Hasta que alguien practicara los hechizos precisos para darte un nuevo cuerpo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con _Quien-usted-sabe_? ¿No querrá usted decir que...

-¿...Voldemort ha hecho un Horrocrux? Sí, eso quiero decir. Por ciertos indicios que he ido recogiendo, creo que Voldemort ha hecho un Horrocrux, en efecto. Lo malo es que no tengo pruebas de ello. Tengo sospechas e indicios, pero no pruebas.

-Y anda buscando pruebas de que nuestro hombre ha hecho un Horrocrux.

-Cierto una vez más, Frank.

-Y quiere seguir la pista de su pasado hasta hoy, hasta encontrar pruebas de que haya hecho eso.

-No sólo eso. Necesito información que me indique qué tipo de objeto podría haber usado para ese fin. Y conociendo a Voldemort, adivino que será algún objeto relacionado con su pasado, o que tenga alguna historia. Adivino también que habrá usado un lugar que cumpla esas condiciones para esconder el objeto.

-Entiendo. Obviamente, nuestro hombre está muy interesado en que nadie sepa qué ha usado, ni dónde ha escondido el objeto.

-Nadie, ni siquiera sus mortífagos. El problema es que de momento ni siquiera tengo pruebas de que hiciera un Horrocrux. Por eso necesito investigar minuciosamente su pasado hasta encontrar algo donde empezar la búsqueda.

-¿Y por qué no me dijo nada de todo esto, señor?

-Porque si estoy en lo cierto, Voldemort está muy, muy interesado en que no se descubra nada de esto. Si sospecha que voy tras su secreto...no quiero ni pensar en qué sería capaz de hacer.

—Entendido, señor. Pero supongamos que ha hecho el Horrocrux, ¿eso significa que aunque hagamos pedazos su cuerpo, seguiría vivo?

-Sí, pero sin ninguna clase de poder. No sería peligroso mientras nadie realizara los hechizos necesarios para devolverle un cuerpo.

-E imagino que nuestro hombre también se habrá preocupado de averiguar cómo se consigue eso, ¿no?

-Eso creo, sí. Aunque, una vez más, no puedo probarlo: sólo tengo indicios.

-Y obviamente, si queremos acabar con _Quien-usted-sabe_, necesitaríamos encontrar y destruir ese hipotético Horrocrux.

-Obviamente, sí.

-Pero imagino que si está usted en lo cierto, nuestro hombre habrá puesto todo tipo de hechizos para que no sea posible localizarlo ni destruirlo. Y no sólo eso: si por casualidad lo encontráramos, no sabríamos que es un Horrocrux.

-Por supuesto, Frank. Pero todo eso que dices es cosa mía, porque yo sí tengo una idea de cómo identificar un Horrocrux una vez hallado, y de qué hay que hacer para destruirlo. Pero para proseguir, necesito saber qué has averiguado. ¿Estás dispuesto a decírmelo ahora? Piensa que lo que te he dicho, si estoy en lo cierto, ya es algo que Voldemort no querría que se supiera.

Entonces, Frank Longbottom le contó todo lo que habían averiguado él y su mujer en Little Hangleton sobre el pasado de Voldemort. Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero era obvio que escuchaba con gran interés. Cuando Frank Longbottom terminó su relato, Dumbledore se quedó callado y pensativo durante un rato.

-¿Le sirve de algo todo esto, señor?-preguntó Longbottom.

-¿Que si me sirve? Te infravaloras, Frank. Con esta información que me has dado, ya sé dónde encontrar la información que necesito sobre Voldemort. Ya no hace falta que sigas investigando. Ahora me toca a mí. Si creo que tú y Alice podéis ayudarme, os lo comunicaré. Hala, vete a tu casa y achucha un ratito a tu pequeño Neville. Y piensa que Voldemort siempre ha odiado a los niños pequeños.

Frank se levantó.

-Gracias. Que tenga suerte, señor. Y perdone si antes fui duro con usted.

-No te disculpes, Frank. Eres muy valiente al decirme las cosas con esa claridad. Poca gente lo hace. Hasta la próxima.

Frank se metió en la chimenea del despacho, exclamó: "¡Oficina de Seguridad mágica de Godric Hollow!" y desapareció en medio de una llamarada verde.


	8. El mordisco de la serpiente

Lord Voldemort, conocido antes como Tom Marvolo Riddle, por sus seguidores como el Señor Oscuro y por la mayoría de los magos coo "Quien tú sabes" o "El que no debe ser nombrado" caminaba con paso firme hacia su meta: la casa de los Potter. A poca distancia le seguía Colagusano, transformado en rata gris.

Había bastantes niños por la calle, disfrazados. Alguno se asustó al verle, pero Voldemort no hizo caso: estaba demasiado concentrado en su objetivo, que ya tenía a la vista. Sí: era el lugar, su instinto se lo decía. Llegó allí, abrió la verja del jardín y se acercó a la casa. Miró a través de las ventanas del piso bajo y sonrió diabólicamente: James Potter estaba en el salón y Lily Potter entraba en ese momento, quizá tras acostar a su hijo. Los pájaros estaban en el nido y lo mejor de todo: no había nadie vigilando la entrada. Estaba solo. Sí: ese asqueroso traidor de Colagusano había hecho bien su trabajo…

Justo en ese momento, vio que James Potter miraba por las ventanas del salón y hacía un gesto de horror. Le había visto. Hizo señas a su mujer, que salió corriendo del salón, y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Harry Potter. James se levantó precipitadamente del sofá sin acordarse de recoger su varita y corrió hacia el vestíbulo.

Voldemort se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras que Colagusano le seguía a poca distancia. Apuntó con la varita a la cerradura y gritó con su chirriante voz de serpiente: "¡ALOHOMORA!". La puerta se abrió. James Potter estaba cara a cara con Voldemort.. Se echó la mano al bolsillo donde solía guardar la varita. Aterrado, observó que no la había cogido. Miró a Voldemort, que se había puesto en guardia. El temible mago oscuro, al ver que James iba desarmado, se rió y le dijo en tono de burla:

-So bobo, ¿nunca te han dicho que jamás debes separarte de tu varita? Ahora verás que era un consejo muy sabio, y tú un idiota por no seguirlo...-apuntó con su varita a James y gritó:

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un fogonazo de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort y le golpeó a James en mitad del pecho. James cayó fulminado a sus pies.

"Idiotas. Quizá pensabas que podíais desafiarme", se dijo Voldemort, mientras apartaba el cadáver de James Potter con un puntapié, tras lo cual recorrió el vestíbulo y empezó a subir las escaleras despacio, muy despacio. La rata gris entró detrás de él, pero Voldemort no le prestó atención. Se oyó ruido de muebles arrastrándose en el piso de arriba. Voldemort se rió por lo bajo. "Ilusa, quizá piensa que puede detenerme con eso", se dijo.

El Señor Oscuro llegó al piso de arriba y giró hacia su derecha, hacia la habitación de la que surgían ruidos de muebles arrastrándose. Apuntó hacia la puerta con la varita y murmuró:

-¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!

Una especie de cañonazo surgió de la varita. La puerta cayó hacia atrás. Se oyó ruido de muebles volcados. Voldemort atravesó la puerta y entró en la habitación. La rata gris se coló en un hueco entre dos muebles caídos en el suelo y se puso a observar. Voldemort miró a la aterrada mujer pelirroja que estaba delante de él, con un niño en brazos. Lily Potter depositó al niño en la cuna y se colocó delante de ella.

-No voy a hacerte daño. Quítate de en medio y déjame hacer, y podrás salir con vida de aquí-dijo Voldemort fríamente, marcando cuidadosamente las palabras—Sólo quiero a tu hijo.

-¡No, por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Sólo es un bebé! ¡No puede hacerte daño! ¡No le mates, por favor!.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Quítate de en medio!

-¡Por favor!¡Por favor! ¡Sólo es un bebé! ¡No te ha hecho ningún daño

-No hagas ninguna tontería. He dicho que no quiero hacerte daño. Solo te digo que te quites de en medio y dejes que me encargue del niño.

-¡No! ¡No le mates, por favor! ¡Sólo es un niño! ¿Qué mal puede hacerte?

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE QUITES!-exclamó con impaciencia Voldemort. Pero Lily retrocedió hacia la cuna y extendió los brazos, como protegiendo a Harry.

-Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver-susurró temblorosa.

-Está bien. Te he dado la oportunidad de salvarte y la has rechazado. Tú te lo has buscado, sangre sucia...

La varita de Voldemort se alzó de nuevo, y apuntó hacia el pecho de Lily. Pero ella no se movió.

-Una vez más, ¿te quitarás de en medio?-preguntó Voldemort. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien... ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-chilló Voldemort.

Un nuevo fogonazo de luz verde surgió entonces de la varita de Voldemort y golpeó a Lily en mitad del pecho. La joven cayó fulminada delante de la cuna del pequeño Harry, que quedó mirando cara a cara al asesino de sus padres.

La rata gris pareció estremecerse desde su escondite, pero siguió observando.

Voldemort contempló durante unos instantes a aquel pequeñín. De repente, el niño se echó a llorar. Parecía saber que le quedaban pocos instantes de vida. El Señor Tenebroso suspiró. "Odio a los niños pequeños", masculló. Caminó hacia la cuna y miró fijamente con sus ojos de ofidio al sollozante bebé. Estaba de pie sobre su cuna, la cabeza asomándole por encima de los barrotes, los ojos verdes mirándole... "Bien, acabemos con esto rápidamente", murmuró. Levantó la varita, y la apuntó hacia la frente del niño, manteniéndola a pocos centímetros.

La rata se tapó los ojos con sus patas delanteras, como si no quisiera ver lo que iba a ocurrir.

Voldemort se concentró, como si quisiera estar seguro de lanzarle al niño una maldición asesina bien potente, que le dejara frito para siempre…

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-gritó Voldemort. Y el fogonazo de luz verde partió, golpeando al pequeño Harry Potter en la frente...

La rata no pudo ver lo que pasó porque se había tapado los ojos. Pero entrevió, inmediatamente después del fogonazo verde, un segundo fogonazo verde, muchísimo más fuerte, deslumbrante, que llenaba la habitación de luz. Oyó que Voldemort lanzaba un alarido espantoso, inhumano, desgarrador. Oyó un ruido semejante a una explosión. Separó un poquito las patas de los ojos y vio…¿Qué vio? ¡Las paredes de la habitación habían saltado en pedazos! Y el Señor Oscuro… ¡Las manos del Señor Oscuro se deshacían como si estuvieran hechas de hojaldre!. La manga de la túnica cayó un poco hacia atrás. ¡El brazo también se le estaba deshaciendo! La capucha de la túnica cayó hacia atrás y…La rata se volvió a tapar los ojos, porque la cara de Voldemort, ya de por sí horrorosa, había tomado un aspecto imposible de describir. Era como si estuviera hecha de masa de pan y alguien hubiera estrujado y retorcido la masa. ¡Y qué alaridos lanzaba Voldemort!

La rata huyó de allí hacia la habitación de James y Lily. Oyó que la habitación del pequeño Potter se derrumbaba. Oyó más alaridos de Voldemort. Oyó un ruido semejante a una especie de viento huracanado que pasaba por lo que quedaba del primer piso y bajaba por las escaleras. Oyó un llanto de bebé que provenía de la habitación del pequeño Potter.

Y luego…el silencio.

Mientras ocurrían estos terribles acontecimientos, Frank Longbottom salió de la chimenea de la oficina de Seguridad Mágica de Godric Hollow. A pesar de la hora que era, había bastantes personas trabajando. El motivo de aquello era que en la noche de Halloween muchos magos oscuros, aprovechando la protección que les brindaba el hecho de que aquella noche muchas personas fueran disfrazadas de brujas y magos, salían a la calle y se divertían maltratando a muggles, por lo cual estaban de guardia más funcionarios. del Ministerio. Arthur Weasley, que estaba de guardia esa noche, se levantó de su puesto y saludó a Longbottom.

—Buenas noches, señor.

—Buenas noches, Weasley. ¿Qué tal está siendo esta noche?

—Bastante movida, señor. Yo he tenido que salir un par de veces por urinarios a los que habían embrujado para que mordieran en sus partes íntimas a quien tratara de usarlos. Hemos tenido tres avisos por ataques a mujeres muggles, en los que sus atacantes se divertían poniéndolas cabeza abajo con el hechizo _Levicorpus_, y riéndose de su ropa interior; dos avisos por incidentes en los que han transformado a niños muggles en cerdos y un intento de asalto a una vivienda de magos. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! En su despacho está el señor Finnigan, el jefe de la policía muggle, que me ha dicho que necesita hablar con usted.

—Gracias, Weasley. Buen trabajo. Veamos qué quieren de mí.

Longbottom entró en su despacho. Sentado un un sillón, estaba un hombre de treinta a treinta y cinco años, bajito, ancho de hombros y pelo color castaño claro; que llevaba el uniforme de los policías británicos. El hombre se levantó al verle.

—Buenos días, Aidan—saludó Longbottom. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Buenos días, Frank. Se trata de unos incidentes muy extraños que han ocurrido esta noche. —dijo con un marcado acento irlandés.

—Ya, ya me ha contado Weasley. Algunos de mi gente parece que se divierten maltratando a muggles…—suspiró Frank.

—Ya, ya sé. Pero no se trata de eso. Se trata de una cosa muy rara que he visto mientras patrullaba esta noche. Pasaba por delante de un solar vacío, y he visto una explosión.

–¿Y?

–Que ese solar estaba vacío, completamente vacío, no había allí nada que pudiera explotar. Se lo comenté a mi mujer, que ya sabes que es...bueno, que es de los tuyos, y ella me ha dicho que quizá allí haya algo que...bueno, que esté escondido mediante magia. Y después me ha dicho que te lo cuente para que puedas investigarlo.

–¿Y dónde estaba este solar?

–Lo raro es que recuerdo cómo se va desde aquí pero no consigo acordarme del nombre de la calle.

–Bueno, si te parece, me llevas en el coche patrulla hasta allí. ¿Podrás?

–Claro que sí.

Salieron de la oficina y montaron en un vehículo policial. Mientras el coche recorría las calles, Frank Longbottom le preguntó al agente:

–¿Qué tal tu esposa y tu hijo?

—Mi esposa, bien. ¡Y Seamus ya está empezando a hablar! Lo que no sé aún es si él también será mago.

—No te preocupes, que si es mago, lo sabrás. Lo más probable es que sí, pero se han dado casos de matrimonios de magos que han tenido hijos Muggles, y matrimonios de Muggles que han tenido hijos magos. Estos últimos sacan de quicio a algunos magos, que los insultan llamándoles "sangre sucia". Qué estupidez todo esto, la verdad. Yo conozco a magos poderosísimos que son hijos o nietos de muggles. Como _Quien-tú-sabes_: yo personalmente he logrado averiguar que su padre era muggle.

—O sea, que él que tanto habla de "sangre limpia", no es de "sangre limpia".

—Correcto.

—Eso me recuerda a Hitler, que hablaba y no paraba de la "pureza de sangre alemana", cuando él mismo no cumplía ese requisito. Parece que nuestros mundos no son tan distintos.

—¿Quién ese ese Hitler?—preguntó Frank.

—No importa, era solo un ejemplo. Mira, ya hemos llegado–dijo, deteniendo el vehículo.

Frank Longbottom lanzó un grito de espanto.

El vehículo se había detenido delante de la casa de los Potter.

Y gran parte del primer piso había desaparecido por completo en una montaña de ruinas...justo la parte en la que quedaba la habitación del pequeño Harry Potter.


	9. El niño que vivió

Frank Longbottom contempló con espanto la semidestruida casa de los Potter. Intentó tranquilizarse, diciéndose que aquello no significaba que los Potter estuvieran muertos, porque además, la Marca Tenebrosa no flotaba sobre la casa como era costumbre en los ataques de los mortífagos cuando habían matado a alguien. Pero aquello no le tranquilizó demasiado. Si alguien les había atacado, significaba que les habían traicionado. Y como ellos confiaban en su Guardián, seguramente el ataque les habría pillado por sorpresa...

Luego se dio cuenta de que quizá los atacantes aún estuvieran allí. Primero pensó en pedir refuerzos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no servirían, toda vez que era posible que ni siquiera pudieran encontrar la casa de los Potter. Así que decidió arriesgarse y entrar...

Empujó la verja que daba paso al jardín, y recorrió el paseo que llegaba hasta el umbral. Vio que la puerta no estaba forzada. La empujó suavemente, y lanzó una imprecación...

Pues caído en medio del vestíbulo, tumbado boca abajo, estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre al que Frank identificó rápidamente como James Potter, por las gafas y el pelo negro. Se agachó junto al cadáver, sacó la varita, y murmuró: "Obscuram Magiam Revelio". Un hilillo de luz verde salió de su varita y formó una estrella de trece puntas que quedó suspendida a pocos centímetros de la espalda de James.

–Mmmm...maldición asesina, era esperable–se dijo Frank.

Después de haber conjurado de la nada una manta para tapar el cadáver de James Potter, Frank Longbottom subió con dificultad las escaleras, que estaban llenas de escombros. Al llegar al piso de arriba, oyó unos sollozos que provenían de la habitación de Harry Potter. Notó, sin embargo, que la voz no se parecía ni a la de Lily ni a la de James. Sacó la varita y pronunció mentalmente un "Homenum Revelio". La varita destelló en verde dos veces: había por lo menos dos personas vivas allí. Procedió entonces a hacerse invisible usando un Encantamiento Desilusionador, luego entró cautelosamente en la habitación.

Tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar una imprecación que le habría delatado al momento.

Las paredes exteriores habían reventado, dejando ver el cielo nocturno a través de ellas. A un lado había lo que parecía ser una túnica negra caída, pero Frank no se fijó en ella. Había otra cosa que atrajo más su atención: las dos personas que estaban en la habitación.

Una de ellas era, Frank Longbottom le reconoció al instante, el pequeño Harry. Estaba de pie en su cuna, la frente ensangrentada, llorando silenciosamente, mirando algo que estaba a los pies de su cuna.

Era su madre, que estaba caída en el suelo, muerta, como Frank Longbottom advirtió con espanto. Pero no estaba sola. Un hombre vestido de negro, de pelo negro largo y grasiento, aferraba su cadáver, sollozando espasmódicamente.

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?, pensó Frank. Pero su instinto de Auror regresó. Había dos muertos en aquella casa, un bebé malherido, y aquél tipo era sospechoso. Rápidamente, levantó el Encantamiento Desilusionador. El desconocido no pareció notarlo, pero el pequeño Harry sí, pues le miró fijamente.

–Sepárate de ella despacito y ponte de rodillas–ordenó Frank al desconocido. Éste se giró hacia él y el Auror lanzó un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Conocía bien a aquél sujeto de sus años en Hogwarts. Sabía que había estado colado por Lily, que aborrecía a James y que al salir del colegio se había unido a los Mortífagos.

–¿Severus Snape?–dijo el joven auror con voz firme.

El desconocido asintió débilmente.

–Bien. Me parece que te he pillado con las manos en la masa. Deja tu varita en el suelo y túmbate para que pueda esposarte–ordenó, aun sabiendo que si aquel hombre le retaba a duelo, él, Frank Longbottom, no tendría nada que hacer. Para su sorpresa, Snape obedeció. Longbottom tomó la varita y procedió a colocarle las esposas mágicas.

–Esto no es lo que parece, señor Longbottom–dijo Snape con voz temblorosa.

–¿Ah, no? –dijo el Auror en tono escéptico.–¿Qué es entonces?

–Si me deja que me siente–dijo, señalando con la mirada una silla cercana–se lo explicaré.

Frank Longbottom evaluó mentalmente lo que decía Snape. Parecía sincero, pero ¿y si era una trampa? Decidió enviarle un Patronus a Dumbledore y según su contestación, decidiría qué hacer.

–Avisaré a Dumbledore de lo que ha pasado–le dijo. Nueva sorpresa: Snape asintió.

–Adelante.

Longbottom murmuró unas palabras hacia su varita. Un águila de luz plateada salió disparada hacia el cielo y desapareció.

–Siéntate ahí–dijo, señalando la silla–. De momento no voy a quitarte las esposas ni a devolverte la varita. Pero si te parece, me puedes ir explicando qué haces aquí.

Snape se sentó. Respiró profundamente, luego dijo con voz sollozante:

–Narcissa Malfoy me avisó esta mañana de que el Señor Oscuro estaba tramando atacar hoy a los Potter.

–Eso significa que les han delatado, ¿no?

–Así es. Pero ella no me pudo decir dónde vivían porque estaban bajo el encantamiento Fidelius. No obstante, supuse que les esconderían en algún sitio de Godric Hollow por algunas informaciones sueltas que nos ha ido pasando el Señor Tenebroso. Me vine aquí y estuve rondando el pueblo toda la tarde con la esperanza de poder impedir el ataque. Oí decir a un muggle que había habido una explosión misteriosa en una casa...ésta. Vine aquí corriendo...y me encontré a James Potter muerto y a ella...–no pudo proseguir.

–¿Estás diciéndome que no has sido tú el que ha hecho esto?–dijo Frank Longbottom en tono escéptico.

–Se lo juro por su memoria–dijo, señalando con la mirada a Lily.–Ha sido el Señor Tenebroso.

–Pero espera un momento, el Señor Tenebroso iba a por el pequeño Potter por lo de la profecía, ¿cómo es que sigue con vida? –dijo señalando al bebé. –Creo que estás intentando engañarme, asqueroso mortífago. Sé que estabas coladito por ella en Hogwarts y que aborrecías a James. ¿Cómo se yo que no le pediste a tu señor que te librara de tu rival y que la cosa se te fue de las manos?

–Por favor, por favor, le juro que yo no he tenido nada que ver. De hecho, fui yo quien avisó a Dumbledore de que iban a por los Potter.

–¡Venga ya!¿Me estás diciendo que has estado hablando con Dumbledore?¿Que has estado haciendo de espía?

–Sí, señor Longbottom. ¿No me cree?

–No, no te creo, Quejicus–dijo Longbottom, usando el apodo que le había puesto James Potter a Snape cuando estaban en Hogwarts. –Yo creo que has venido aquí con algún otro mortífago y te has cargado a James Potter para quedarte con Lily.

–¡Le juro que no fui yo!¡Fue el Señor Tenebroso!–insistió Snape.

–¿Y me quieres explicar por qué dejó a Harry Potter con vida cuando era a él a quien quería matar?

–Puede que...puede que intentara matarle después de todo. Mírele la frente–dijo Snape, señalándola con la mirada. –Y mire eso–dijo, señalando la túnica caída en el suelo.

Longbottom miró. Y lanzó otro grito de sorpresa. Caída a un extremo de la manga de la túnica estaba una varita de color gris claro, que Longbottom reconoció al instante como la varita de Voldemort. Pero no sólo eso: al agacharse para examinar de cerca la varita, vio que la túnica estaba llena de una especie de extraño polvillo pegajoso.

–Compruebe la varita y verá como no fui yo–dijo Snape.

–¡Priore Incantato!–dijo Frank Longbottom, mientras sostenía la punta de su varita frente a la varita de Voldemort. Entonces una débil luz verde apareció, pero esa luz se detuvo en mitad de su camino, formó una especie de bola verde, y luego de la bola salió otro rayo verde pero mucho más brillante, que tocó a Longbottom en la frente.

–¿Qué demonios...?

Pero entonces salió poco a poco de la varita una imagen fantasmal. La imagen tomó forma y Longbottom abrió los ojos atónito: ¡era Lily Potter! Pero aquella imagen fantasmal desapareció para ser sustituida por otra ¡la de James Potter!

–¡Finite!–gritó Frank, y la imagen fantasmal desapareció. No había dudas: había sido la varita de Voldemort la que había matado a James y Lily, y la que había atacado a Harry Potter. Pero si eso era así, ¿dónde estaba Voldemort? ¿Por qué había huido abandonando su varita? Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Pero antes de que Frank Longbottom pudiera hacer más preguntas, apareció en la habitación un fénix de luz plateada, que habló con la voz de Albus Dumbledore.

–Frank, libera a Snape, devuélvele la varita y mándamelo a Hogwarts por la red Flu. Voy a mandar a Hagrid para que lleve a Harry al punto que yo le indicaré. Es imprescindible que nadie sepa que Snape ha estado allí.

El patronus se desvaneció y Longbottom se quedó más desconcertado que nunca. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–Perdón, ¿podría...?–dijo Snape, alzando las muñecas. Longbottom le quitó las esposas. Luego salió, procurando ir en todo momento detrás de Snape, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, y caminó hasta el cuarto de los Potter, donde sabía que había una chimenea. Tras quitar los hechizos de protección, pero procurando que la chimenea sólo se comunicara con Hogwarts (conocía lo bastante bien cómo funcionaba la red Flu, y cómo hacer que una chimenea sólo comunicase con los puntos que quisiera). tomó un tarro de polvo y se lo pasó a Snape.

–Bien. No entiendo qué se trae entre manos Dumbledore, pero voy a hacer lo que me dice. Ahora podrás ir hasta su despacho por esa chimenea, y a ningún otro sitio. ¿Entendido?

–Entendido. ¿Me podría devolver la varita?

–Claro–dijo Longbottom alargándole el pedazo de madera. Estaba atento por si intentaba atacarle a traición, pero no lo hizo: simplemente se metió en la chimenea, gritó :"Despacho de Albus Dumbledore", y desapareció en medio de una llama verde.

Cuando Snape hubo desaparecido, Frank volvió a la habitación de Harry Potter. Decidió que lo primero era atender al niño y luego investigaría lo ocurrido. Levantó al pequeño con mucho cuidado y le llevó hasta el baño para limpiarle la frente. Tras hacer esa pequeña operación, lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

Tenía un corte en la frente, sí. Pero no era un corte normal. Era un corte con una forma muy extraña: tenía forma de relámpago.

–¿Qué demonios...?–se dijo Frank. –Vamos a investigar esto con más calma. Pero primero, vamos a sacarle de aquí, que ya bastante ha pasado el pobre como para tener que seguir contemplando el cadáver de su madre.

Conque Frank Longbottom salió del baño, recorrió el pasillo lleno de escombros y descendió con cuidado las escaleras, llevando a Harry en brazos, y entró en el salón. Depositó con cuidado a Harry en el sofá––el niño se puso a gatear, divertido––y sacó la varita nuevamente. Luego, tomó de nuevo a Harry en brazos y apuntó con la varita a la frente del niño. Murmuró "Obscuram Magiam Revelio". Nuevamente, una luz verde salió de la punta y quedó suspendida en el aire, a pocos centímetros de la frente del bebé, formando una estrella verde de trece puntas, que estaba cruzada por lo que parecía el dibujo de un rayo, el cual parpadeaba de un modo peculiar que no había visto jamás.

–¿Qué será esto? –se dijo Frank. Se sentó, con Harry en sus rodillas, y mientras empezaba a hacerle fiestas, se puso a pensar.

–Veamos...Esa estrella verde es la huella mágica de la Maldición Asesina, eso está claro. Pero ¿eso significa que a este niño le han lanzado un Avada? Imposible. Pero por otra parte el Priore Incantato parece indicar que eso fue lo que le pasó pero que de algún modo la maldición se volvió con fuerza multiplicada contra su agresor. ¿Cómo es posible? Y luego está esa extraña huella parecida a un rayo parpadeante. Jamás había visto nada igual. ¿Y cómo es que ha borrado la huella de la Avada que estaba debajo? Eso significa que es una magia oscura increíblemente poderosa, más que la Avada. ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Y qué clase de magia es esta que ha hecho que la maldición asesina le rebote?

Dio vueltas y más vueltas a esto, mientras esperaba a que llegase el gigante Hagrid. Finalmente, oyó unos pasos fuertes en el vestíbulo, una enorme sombra tapó la entrada, y poco después, un hombre enorme, de pelo negro y revuelto, de larga barba y vestido con un gran abrigo de piel de castor, entró en la sala.

Era Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts.


	10. La llegada de Canuto

—Hola, Hagrid—dijo Frank al gigante. Ya te ha contado Dumbledore lo que ocurre, ¿no?

—Sí–respondió Hagrid, frotándose su espesa barba negra. –¿Dónde está el pequeño? ¡Ah, veo que lo tiene usted, señor Longbottom!–dijo al ver a Harry Potter, que estaba en los brazos de Frank.

Hagrid sonrió y empezó a hacerle carantoñas y cucamonas al pequeño Harry, que se rió alegremente. Hagrid, entonces, se fijó en la frente del bebé.

—Parece que tiene un corte muy feo en la frente–dijo Hagrid. —Es un corte muy raro, nunca había visto nada parecido.

–Por lo que he averiguado, ha sido efecto de la maldición asesina al rebotar–dijo Frank.

—¡Imposible!—exclamó Hagrid.

—Eso pensé yo. Pero los conjuros reveladores de magia oscura dan ese resultado. Parece que nos encontramos ante el primer y único caso de persona que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina—respondió Frank Longbottom, señalando a Harry Potter, que en ese momento empezó a llorar.

—Pobrecillo, tiene hambre—dijo Hagrid, visiblemente conmovido. —Voy a la cocina a ver si encuentro algo para darle de comer.

Entró en la cocina, y salió cargado con unas cuantas naranjas, y un cazo.

—El zumo le gustaba mucho, me lo contó Lily—dijo Hagrid.

—Déjamelo a mí, y en un periquete estará hecho el zumo—dijo Frank Longbottom.

Longbottom depositó con cuidado las naranjas sobre la mesa. Hizo un movimiento de varita y las naranjas se pelaron solas en un pispás. Luego hizo otro movimiento, y las naranjas se dividieron solas en dos. Un tercer movimiento, y las naranjas se alzaron en el aire sobre el cazo y se exprimieron solas. Luego, Longbottom movió otra vez la varita, y un vasito apareció de la nada y se llenó del zumo que había en la cacerola. Con gran delicadeza, el joven auror hizo que el pequeño se bebiera todo el zumo.

—Se le da bien, señor Longbottom. Yo no lo haría tan bien, tengo unas manazas muy torpes–dijo Hagrid, alzando sus enormes manos.

—Experiencia, grandullón. Yo he hecho esto con mi hijo muchas veces—sonrió Longbottom, como siempre que pensaba en su pequeño Neville.

–Señor Longbottom, ¿ese que está ahí es James?–dijo Hagrid, señalando el cadáver de James Potter, cubierto con una sábana.

–Sí–dijo Frank con voz estrangulada.

Hagrid se arrodilló junto al cadáver de James Potter y lo tocó con delicadeza.

–Muerto...James Potter...era un gran tipo, un gran padre y un gran amigo...no puedo creerlo–dijo Hagrid, sollozando. –¿Y Lily? ¿Está muerta también?

–Me temo que sí–dijo Frank Longbottom.

–¿Dónde está?

–Arriba, en el cuarto de Harry. Por lo que he visto, intentó proteger a Harry–dijo Frank.

–Naturalmente. Una gran mujer, muy valiente, toda una Gryffindor–dijo Hagrid, sollozando con más fuerza.

Se quedó callado durante un rato. Luego alzó la mano.

–Dime.

—Señor Longbottom, ¿le importaría que saque el cadáver de Lily de las ruinas y lo baje aquí junto a su marido? No puedo soportar el pensar que está allí arriba, sepultada—dijo, mientras volvía a sollozar.

—Tranquilo, grandullón. Por supuesto—dijo Longbottom palmeándole el brazo al semigigante.

Hagrid volvió a trepar por la destrozada escalera. Instantes después, bajó con el cadáver de Lily, y lo depositó delicadamente junto al de James. Frank agitó la varita e hizo aparecer de la nada una manta que cubrió el cadáver de Lily Potter.

—Lily y James muertos, y el pequeño Harry, huérfano. Si cojo al que ha hecho esto...—Hagrid hizo chocar sus enormes puños—...le rompo todos los huesos... uno ...a uno. Luego, le arrancaré los brazos, luego las piernas, y luego la cabeza...

—Lo sé, grandullón—le interrumpió Frank.–Ya te llegará el momento, tranquilo.

—Por cierto, señor Longbottom, no sé si se ha fijado, pero vi una cosa muy rara en el sitio donde encontré a Lily. Era...era... algo como si fuese un hombre hecho de hojaldre y que estuviera vestido con una túnica, que se hubiera deshecho y caído al suelo.

—Es raro, sí–dijo Frank, que también lo había visto. –Esa túnica era...bueno, era exactamente igual a la de _Quien tú sabes_.

—Señor Longbottom, se me ocurre una hipótesis descabellada. ¿Y si fuera el propio _Quien usted sabe_, que se hubiera desintegrado?-observó Hagrid.

—"Descabellada" es una expresión muy suave, Hagrid. ¿Qué mago sería tan poderoso para desintegrar a _Quien tú sabes_? Ni siquiera Dumbledore es capaz de eso-replicó Longbottom con escepticismo.

—Usted mismo me ha dicho que la maldición asesina le rebotó a Harry. ¿Y si la maldición asesina al rebotar, hizo explotar la habitación y le desintegró? Quizá Voldemort quería usar también algún otro conjuro desconocido, y la cosa se le descontroló. Todos sabemos que Voldemort ha ido más lejos que nadie en determinadas ramas de la magia oscura, Dumbledore lo ha dicho muchas veces.

—Sí, eso sí tiene sentido—observó Longbottom, recordando la extraña huella que le habían mostrado los conjuros reveladores de magia oscura—. Pero en cualquier caso, eso hace más urgente sacar a Harry de aquí. ¿Traes algún medio de transporte, Hagrid?

—No, señor Longbottom. Fui del despacho de Dumbledore a la casa de usted mediante la red Flu, y luego vine andando hasta aquí.

—Está bien. Podemos ir hasta mi oficina y pedir un furgón grande en el que quepas. Hagrid, ¿puedes quedarte aquí con Harry mientras voy a buscarlo?

—Me parece bien–dijo Hagrid, visiblemente encantado ante la perspectiva de quedarse un rato jugando con Harry.

Justo en ese instante, se oyó un ruido del motor de un vehículo que se detenía frente a la casa, y de alguien que se apeaba. Se oyeron unos pasos en el jardín, y un hombre de la misma edad que James, pero con un rostro más juvenil y pelo negro aún más desgreñado que el de James entró en la casa. Parecía muy agitado.

—Hola, Sirius—saludó Hagrid.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Frank? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Hagrid? ¿Qué ha pasado con Lily y James?—dijo el recién llegado, con evidentes señas de gran agitación. Su mirada cayó entonces sobre los dos cadáveres tapados con mantas, uno al lado del otro. Miró a Frank con ojos desorbitados, y este asintió. Sirius, entonces, cayó de rodillas al lado de los dos cadáveres y rompió a llorar, mientras farfullaba:

—¡Lily!¡James! ¿Por qué habéis tenido que ser vosotros? ¿Por qué no yo? ¡Todo esto es culpa mía! ¡Debí haber sido yo!¡Debí haber sido yo!

Frank se mantuvio en su sitio, observando al sollozante Sirius fríamente, mientras que Hagrid se le acercaba y le daba unos golpecitos que pretendían ser afectuosos, pero que lo derribaron.

—Perdona, Sirius. Nunca me doy cuenta de mi fuerza...—dijo Hagrid, avergonzado.

—No importa, grandullón. Te lo agradezco—dijo Sirius, intentando sonreír mientras se levantaba. Luego se volvió a Frank, que seguía sosteniendo a Harry en brazos, y se fijó en el feo corte que el pequeño tenía en la frente.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry?¿Qué le han hecho?—dijo con ansiedad inexpresable.

—Por lo que parece, le han lanzado la maldición asesina, pero ha salido de ello sólo con esa extraña herida—respondió Longbottom, muy serio.

—¿Pero cómo...?¡Eso es imposible!—dijo Sirius, que parecía cada vez más agitado.

—No lo sé, pero las pruebas apuntan en esa dirección–respondió Frank Longbottom.

—¿Me lo puedo llevar?—preguntó Sirius.

—No—objetó Hagrid. —Dumbledore me ha mandado que lo lleve a Little Whinging, en Surrey, y eso es lo que haré.

—¿Little Whinging? ¡Pero si ahí es donde vive la hermana de Lily, que la odiaba!¿Por qué te ha dicho Dumbledore que lo lleves allí?¡Estará mucho mejor conmigo, que soy su padrino!—protestó Sirius.

—Yo sólo sé que Dumbledore me ha mandado llevarlo a ese sitio. Y si Dumbledore me lo ha mandado, sus razones tendrá-replicó Hagrid.

—Estoy con Hagrid, Sirius–dijo con severidad Frank, que empezaba a pensar que había algo extraño en la repentina aparición de Sirius Black justo después del asesinato de los padres de Harry–. Harry, de momento, será llevado a donde nos ha dicho Dumbledore. Más adelante, cuando se aclare lo que ha ocurrido aquí, será el momento de ver si Harry está mejor contigo.

—Frank, ¿qué estás insinuando?—dijo Sirius, nervioso.

—No insinúo nada. Sólo digo que las circunstancias de este caso son muy sospechosas. Es muy probable que los Potter hayan sido delatados. Y hasta que no te interroguemos debidamente y nos quede claro que no tienes nada que ver, no puedo permitirte que te lleves a Harry, por muy padrino suyo que seas—dijo Longbottom, severamente.

Sirius hizo un gesto de cólera. Pero se refrenó y dijo:

—Tienes razón, Longbottom. Sólo haces tu trabajo. Y tú, Hagrid, cumples fielmente lo que te ordena Dumbledore, como siempre. Perdonad, es que esto me ha desquiciado un poco–dijo, más calmado.

—No pasa nada, lo entendemos—dijo Frank en tono más amable.

—Hagrid, si quieres, te dejo mi motocicleta para que lleves a Hagrid donde te han dicho-dijo Sirius al gigante.

—¡Pero Sirius! ¡Si le tienes mucho cariño!-se opuso Hagrid.

—Ya no la necesitaré. Sal, que te enseñaré como funciona. Y también puedo explicarte cómo se llega a Little Whinging. Frank, acompáñanos por favor.

Y los tres salieron de la casa. Longbottom llevaba aún en brazos a Harry. Hagrid caminaba con los puños cerrados, dispuesto a triturar a cualquiera que les atacase. Sirius estaba muy nervioso y respiraba aceleradamente. Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a una magnífica motocicleta. Sirius quitó las llaves y se las pasó a Hagrid. Luego, se puso a explicarle detenidamente como funcionaba. Por último, le explicó cómo se iba a Little Whinging.

—Bueno—dijo Hagrid, colocándose a horcajadas sobre la motocicleta. Me tengo que ir. ¿Me podría pasar a Harry, señor Longbottom?—Frank le pasó al pequeño. Hagrid lo acomodó delicadamente en su regazo.

–Fijaos, cabe en la palma de mi mano–dijo Hagrid, colocando su enorme mano junto al niño.

—Adiós, Hagrid—dijo Frank. —Gracias por tu ayuda, grandullón. Ve despacito, evita los lugares muy concurridos, desciende de vez en cuando, y ve dejando avisos de tu posición en los escondites de la Orden, para que puedan escoltarte si ocurre algo. Y otra cosa más: Has sido tú quien ha venido a rescatar a Harry porque te lo mandó Dumbledore. Yo no estaba aquí. ¿Está claro?

––Clarísimo, señor Longbottom–dijo Hagrid, sin hacer preguntas.

––Adiós, pequeño Harry—dijo Frank, que se agachó, y estrechó la manita del pequeño.

—Adiós, Harry—dijo Sirius con voz estrangulada—Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

Hagrid arrancó la moto. Esta se elevó en el aire poco a poco, luego partió rumbo al noroeste. Poco después, se había pedido de vista.


	11. La magia desconocida

Cuando Hagrid se perdió de vista, Frank se volvió a Sirius Black:

—Esta ha sido una noche muy dura para todos. Sirius, vete a tu casa y descansa. No obstante, sigo queriendo interrogarte para ver si aclaramos lo que ha pasado esta noche, y cómo ha logrado _Quien tú sabes_ encontrar a los Potter.

—De acuerdo—respondió Sirius. A Frank le pareció notar cierta vacilación en su voz.

–Otra cosa. ¿Podrías pasarte por mi casa y pedirle a mi esposa que venga y se traiga a una patrulla para que acordone esta casa, y que traiga también a la gente necesaria para investigar estos asesinatos y para llevarse a los Potter?

–Claro–dijo Sirius, maquinalmente.

–Y si no te importa, me gustaría que te quedaras en mi casa mientras yo y Alice estemos aquí. No es que desconfíe de mi madre, que es una maga excepcional a pesar de sus años, pero me quedo más tranquilo si hay dos personas con mi hijo.

–Claro, Frank. ¿Algo más?

–No. Luego nos vemos.

Sirius se alejó unos pasos y se Desapareció con un ¡paf! seco. Frank se quedó reflexionando. Ciertamente, habían pasado muchas cosas extrañas aquella noche, y la aparición de Sirius Black poco después del asesinato de los padres de Harry Potter no era la menos extraña de todas. No obstante, Frank también estaba seguro de que Sirius Black era absolutamente fiel a los Potter, y sabía bien que no tenía pruebas para acusarle de nada, de manera que decidió ser fiel a sus principios de no detener a nadie sin pruebas (principio que le había causado ser objeto de burlas y, en opinión de su madre, Augusta Longbottom, que se retrasara su ascenso a Auror Senior).

"De todas formas, tengo la sensación de que se me escapa algo", se dijo.

Poco después, llegaron un coche dos furgones de la Oficina de Seguridad Mágica. Del coche salió Alice. Frank lanzó un suspiro de alivio: seguramente la inteligencia de su mujer le ayudaría a aclarar todo este misterio. De los furgones, salieron varios agentes de las Patrullas de Seguridad, dos Rastreadores de magia oscura, y dos auxiliares que portaban camillas mediante magia. Mientras Frank saludaba con un beso a su mujer, los agentes de la Patrulla de seguridad procedían a acordonar mágicamente la zona, con todos los hechizos protectores conocidos. Por su parte, los auxiliares entraron en la casa y se llevaron los cadáveres de Lily y James. Finalmente, los Rastreadores subieron al primer piso, seguidos por Frank y Alice, para investigar con detalle qué había pasado en el cuarto de Harry, pues su instinto de auror le decía que allí estaba la clave de todo. Mientras sus colegas trabajaban, Frank ponía a Alice al corriente de todo lo ocurrido ese día, omitiendo sin embargo la extraña aparición de Severus Snape.

–Es extraño. ¿Crees que Sirius tiene algo que ocultar?–le preguntó su esposa.

–No lo sé. Prefiero esperar a que le interroguemos. Recuerda lo que nos decía Moody cuando estábamos como Aurores en prácticas.

–Sí: no hagáis teorías sin tener hechos, porque si no, acabaréis retorciendo los hechos para ajustarlos a las teorías—observó Alice. –Pero de todas formas, eso no significa que no sea sospechoso. De lo ocurrido, es evidente que el Guardián de los Secretos ha traicionado a los Potter, y es muy posible que ese Guardián sea Sirius Black. Creo recordar, además, que Remus te dijo que pensaba que lo era.

—Remus sólo me dijo que _creía_ que Sirius era el Guardián–precisó Frank. –No es seguro que lo _sea_, porque el día que Dumbledore hizo el encantamiento _Fidelio_, Remus estaba transformado en lobo y no pudo asegurarse. Puede que cambiaran de idea mientras tanto. Mientras Dumbledore no nos certifique que Sirius era el guardián de los secretos, me resisto a creer que haya podido traicionarles.

—Eres obstinado. Veo que tu sentido de la justicia sigue negándose a acusar sin pruebas—le sonrió Alice a su marido.—Pero de todas formas, sigo queriendo interrogar a Sirius. Hay bastantes cosas que nos tiene que aclarar: si es el Guardián, por qué estuvo tan raro con Remus últimamente, cómo es que llegó a la casa de los Potter justo después de que les mataran, por qué primero insistió tanto en llevarse a Harry y luego le cedió tan fácilmente su moto a Hagrid… Demasiadas cosas raras. Y yo creo que tú también sospechas algo, o no te habrías opuesto a que se lo llevara de la forma en que lo hiciste.

—Sí, cariño. Es cierto que Sirius no está libre de sospecha. Pero de ahí a pensar que pudiera delatar los Potter a _Quien tú sabes_ , me parece que media un abismo.

—Vamos a dejar de hacer conjeturas y esperar a que los Rastreadores nos digan qué han visto. Porque no olvides que aquí tenemos un misterio que sobrepasa a todos: por qué demonios Harry Potter está vivo cuando debería estar muerto. No olvides tampoco que no sabemos qué ha sido del atacante—dijo Alice.

—Eso es cierto. Que alguien sobreviva a la maldición asesina sólo con un corte en la frente es algo increíble. No se entiende tampoco por qué el atacante le dejó vivo después de matar a sus padres. Desde luego, no fue por compasión: no tuvo ningún reparo en matar a sangre fría a su madre delante de él. E intentó lanzarle la maldición asesina, no lo olvidemos.

En aquel momento, los Rastreadores salieron del cuarto de Harry Potter y les hicieron señas de que se acercaran.

—Señor: deberían ver esto—dijo un Rastreador, indicando el cuarto. Frank y Alice entraron. El rastreador les señaló la túnica negra que había visto Frank al entrar a buscar a Harry, que ahora, vista con más calma, recordaba a un hombre hecho de barro, al que hubieran vestido con una túnica negra, luego lo hubiesen dejado caer al suelo, para finalmente triturar los pedazos de barro hasta convertirlos en una especie de arenilla pegajosa.

—¿Tiene usted idea de qué es eso?—preguntó Frank Longbottom al Rastreador.

—Por raro que le parezca, señor, esa especie de arenilla pegajosa proviene de un cuerpo humano.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Que toda esa arenilla proviene de un cuerpo humano. Y del mismo cuerpo humano, por cierto. Calculamos que pueden ser como unas 30 libras.

—¿Y qué pasó con el humano del que proviene "eso"?

—Lo más probable es que "eso" sea todo lo que quede de él—dijo Alice, que había observado atentamente aquella extraña arenilla pegajosa.

—¿Pero cómo consigues que un ser humano se convierta en "eso"?—preguntó Frank. —En todos mis años de estudios y luego en mis años como auror jamás he visto una magia que produzca esos efectos, ni oscura ni clara.

—Bueno, tú mismo sugeriste una posible explicación a Remus: que el ser humano del que provenía "eso" intentó hacer alguna clase de magia oscura que desconocemos, la cosa se le salió de madre y le desintegró, a la vez que hacía explotar la habitación—sugirió Alice.

—El problema, señora, es que el Magiscopio no detecta la huella de ninguna magia oscura que desconozcamos. En esa arenilla pegajosa la única huella que detecta es la de la maldición asesina—dijo el Rastreador.—Para ser precisos, la huella de una maldición asesina que rebotó desde allí—señaló el lugar donde estaba la cunita de Harry Potter.

—Pues entonces, verde y con asas: ese hombre disparó la maldición asesina contra Harry Potter, pero por algún motivo que desconocemos, en vez de matarle, le rebotó en la frente a Harry e hizo desintegrarse a su agresor—dedujo Alice.

—¡Vamos, Alice! Tú sabes tan bien como yo que la maldición asesina no desintegra a nadie—protestó Frank Longbottom.

—Cierto, pero se supone también que es irresistible. Y el pequeño Harry la ha resistido. Este no es un caso corriente, así que podemos desechar ese tipo de argumentos y ceñirnos a las pruebas.

—¿Pero cómo puede haber resistido un _bebé_ a la maldición asesina?—insistió Frank, que seguía convencido de que allí se había usado alguna clase desconocida de magia oscura.

—Ni idea—admitió Alice—. Parece que ese pequeño cuenta en su interior con alguna clase de poder mágico que desconocemos. Es posible que lo que ha causado este efecto sea el efecto de la maldición asesina rechazada por ese poder.

—"Tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…"—dijo Frank, acordándose de algo.—¡Eso era lo que decía la Profecía!

—Ya lo ves, Frank. Creo entonces que podemos adoptar esta hipótesis de trabajo: el asesino de James y Lily intentó matar a Harry con la maldición Avada Kedavra, pero en vez de matar, la maldición se volvió contra su autor y le desintegró.

—No sólo eso, señor. También hizo explotar la habitación—dijo el Rastreador.

—¿Pero qué clase de poder mágico es ése que parece que tiene el pequeño Potter? No sólo repele la maldición asesina, sino que la devuelve con una fuerza tal, que desintegra a quien la lanzó y hace volar en pedazos la habitación—dijo Frank, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—Eso mejor que lo averigüe Dumbledore—respondió Alice.—¿Alguna pista sobre quién pueda ser la persona que se ha desintegrado aquí?

—Tendríamos que analizar esa arenilla para estar seguros. Pero el corte y el aspecto de esa túnica apuntan a…_Quien usted sabe_, señora—dijo el Rastreador, tras una ligera vacilación. —Creo que existe la posibilidad de que la persona que se ha desintegrado intentando lanzarle la maldición Avada Kedavra al pequeño Potter sea el mismísimo _Quien ustedes saben_.

Alice y Frank se quedaron callados por un momento. El Rastreador también, a la espera de instrucciones.  
>-Bien, Johnson—dijo Frank tras un rato pensando—. Recojan la túnica y una muestra de este polvo y llévenlas al laboratorio magicriminalístico para analizarlas.<br>El Rastreador hizo aparecer una bolsa grande y otra pequeña mediante un movimiento de la varita, guardó la túnica en la bolsa grande e hizo levitar un poco de la extraña arena pegajosa hasta la pequeña. Luego salió de allí seguido de Alice y Frank. Cuando los dos Aurores llegaron a la planta baja, Alice sugirió volver a su casa, a lo que Frank accedió. Así, salieron al jardín, dieron unos pasos hacia el centro de la calle y se trasladaron mediante Aparición hasta su casa. Sirius Black y Augusta Longbottom les esperaban despiertos. Augusta, tras informarles de que el pequeño Neville se había dormido, les preguntó qué había ocurrido. Frank y Alice, entonces, la pusieron al corriente de todo.  
>-Es muy extraño-respondió la anciana. -Tenemos dos misterios: 1)cómo es que la maldición asesina rebotó en la frente del pequeño Potter en vez de matarlo, 2) cómo es que al rebotar contra su autor, en vez de simplemente fulminarle, le desintegró, al mismo tiempo que destrozaba toda la habitación.<p>

—Hay un tercer misterio—advirtió Frank—: que la desintegración sólo afectó al cuerpo, pero no a las ropas. Es como si se desintegrara desde dentro.  
>-La única explicación posible a lo primero es que Potter llevase dentro de sí alguna clase de magia especial, que le protegió de la maldición asesina e hizo que esta rebotase con fuerza multiplicada contra su agresor-dijo Alice.<br>-Suena bien, querida-dijo Frank-Pero, ¿qué clase de magia puede ser esa? Yo tenía la idea de que la Maldición Asesina es imposible de rechazar.

–Ni idea–admitió Alice. –Quizá sea alguna magia poco conocida, olvidada desde hace tiempo.

–El problema es: ¿cómo pudo un BEBÉ invocar esa magia? Y si la invocó Lily o James, ¿cómo es que no nos hemos enterado de que la conocían? Yo estoy seguro de que si ellos conocieran una magia capaz de rechazar la Avada Kedavra, nos la habrían enseñado–objetó Sirius Black.  
>-Quizá es una magia que no puede invocarse mediante conjuros ni movimientos de varita-sugirió Augusta.<br>-¿Pero qué magia puede ser esa?-dijo Alice.  
>-Ni idea. Tenemos que contarle esto a Dumbledore. Si hay alguien que pueda explicarlo, es él-sugirió Frank.–Pero por otra parte, no es sólo un encantamiento protector. Lo que ha ocurrido es, no sólo que la maldición asesina rebotara, sino que rebotó con fuerza multiplicada, atravesó las ropas del desconocido sin causar daño alguno e hizo que el cuerpo se desintegrara.<br>-Y ahora que lo pienso, está el problema de que esa magia no la usaron Lily y James para protegerse–dijo Sirius con voz ahogada. –Si de verdad a Harry lo ha protegido alguna clase de magia desconocida, ha sido sin que sus padres lo supieran.  
>-Entonces creo que podemos adoptar como hipótesis de trabajo que a Harry le protegió alguna clase de magia que estaba dentro de él, pero que no puede invocarse mediante encantamientos ni movimientos de varita ni nada que conozcamos-respondió Frank.<br>-¿Y cómo se invoca una magia sin encantamientos ni movimientos de varita?-preguntó Alice.-Eso es imposible.  
>-No, si se trata de una magia que no puede "invocarse"-respondió Augusta.<br>-¿Pero eso existe?-dijo Sirius, escéptico.  
>-Vosotros no erais muy buenos en Historia de la Magia, ¿verdad?-dijo Augusta.<br>-Pues mira, lo cierto es que no, me pasaba roncando las clases del profesor Binns-admitió Frank.  
>-Pues bien, recuerdo que Binns nos mencionó una vez que en el pasado, en tiempos de Merlín, se conocía ese tipo de magia. Esa magia no podía invocarse en el sentido que nosotros entendemos esa palabra, pero aparecía en determinadas ocasiones, o con ciertos tipos de actos. Luego, a partir del siglo 13, fue olvidándose, pero quedaron restos de ella por ejemplo en el encantamiento <em>Patronus-explicó<em> Augusta.  
>-Y lo que dices es que esa magia podría haberse manifestado aquí-dijo Frank.<br>-Exacto. Lo que no sé es ni cómo ni por qué. Pero creo que para averiguar qué ha pasado, habrá que buscar en libros antiguos y olvidados. Los libros corrientes sobre lucha contra artes oscuras no darán una respuesta-respondió Augusta.  
>-La Profecía que llevó a Dumbledore a esconder a los Potter hablaba de un "poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce". Parece que eso cuadra con lo que dices-recordó Frank.<br>-Eso parece, sí. Pero creo que más allá no podemos ir por ahora. -dijo Augusta.  
>-Por cierto, ¿Qué pasa al final con Harry Potter?-preguntó Alice.<br>-Hagrid se lo ha llevado. Ha quedado con Dumbledore mañana por la noche en Little Whinging, en Surrey-respodió Frank.  
>-Pero de aquí allá solo se tardan unas horas.-advirtió Alice.<br>-Sí, pero seguramente Hagrid habrá ido a pasa la noche en alguno de los escondites secretos de la Orden y luego irá zigzagueando para burlar a los mortífagos-dijo Frank.  
>-Esperemos que no meta la pata-suspiró Augusta.<br>-Ese grandullón vale más de lo que sospechais-defendió Frank-Creedme: si Dumbledore le ha dicho que esté en Little Whinging mañana por la noche con el niño, estará en Little Whinging mañana por la noche. Hale, idos a acostar, que yo me quedaré de guardia por si me llega alguna noticia sobre Harry Potter.

Así, Remus se levantó y se despidió, tras lo que se marchó a su casa. Por su parte, Alice y Augusta subieron las escaleras tras darle las buenas noches a Frank, mientras que el joven auror se acomodaba sobre el sofá para pensar.


	12. La noticia en el diario El Profeta

Un golpeteo en la ventana despertó a Frank Longbottom, que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el sofá y que ya estaba haciéndose de día. Era una lechuza gris, que llevaba un ejemplar del Daily Prophet. Frank le abrió la ventana, y tras depositar unas monedas en la bolsita que llevaba el ave, desempaquetó el número del diario. Observó que en la portada había un enorme titular que ponía: Un bebé consigue acabar con el Señor Oscuro  
>Frank se quedó muy sorprendido. ¿Cómo se habían enterado? Se puso a leer el reportaje, que venía firmado por una tal Rita Skeeter. El nombre le sonaba, aunque no recordaba de qué. El reportaje en cuestión mezclaba verdades, verdades a medias y mentiras y venía a decir esto: que un bebé llamado Harry Potter derrotó él solito a lord Voldemort, haciéndole desintegrarse, a la par que hacía también toda clase de insinuaciones maliciosas sobre él, Frank Longbottom, insistiendo mucho en que se había opuesto al Decreto de Emergencia. También hacía conjeturas sobre dónde estaría Harry Potter, e insinuaba poco menos que los Aurores lo habían hecho desaparecer con el fin de hacer pasar la derrota del Señor Oscuro como un logro suyo. Frank lanzó una imprecación. En ese momento oyó la voz de su madre que le decía: "Frank Longbottom, si te oigo de nuevo usar ese lenguaje, te lavo la boca con jabón". Se dio la vuelta, y vio que su madre acababa de bajar de su dormitorio, acompañada por Alice.<br>-¿Qué ocurre, cielo?-preguntó Alice.  
>-Es este artículo en el Daily Prophet. Léelo-dijo, lanzándole el diario.<br>Alice lo leyó y luego preguntó:  
>-¿Pero cómo saben todo esto? Alguien ha debido irse de la lengua–dijo, visiblemente contrariada.<br>-Habrá que investigarlo. Mientras tanto, sugiero que le mandemos una lechuza a Alastor Moody, contándole lo que ha pasado–dijo Frank.  
>-Pero él ya estará informado–replicó Alice.<br>-Por supuesto, a través de la Orden. Pero digo de informarle como nuestro supervisor. Que le llegue un papel con membrete del Ministerio.  
>-Buena idea. Si te parece, subes arriba a mandarlo mientras yo preparo el desayuno–sugirió Alice.<br>Frank Longbottom subió a su dormitorio. Vio que su lechuza, _Arquímedes_, había regresado de su cacería nocturna. Tomó un sobre que llevaba estampada una gran M. Luego cogió un pergamino que llevaba esa misma M en una esquina, y debajo llevaba escrito "Oficina de Aurores, división de West Country-Gales". Tomó pluma y tinta y redactó un resumen de lo que había pasado. Metió el pergamino en el sobre y se lo entregó a la lechuza, que partió rauda hacia la sede de la División de Aurores de West Country-Gales, en Cardiff. Hecho esto, bajó al salón donde le esperaban su esposa y su madre.

Mientras devoraban un suculento desayuno inglés, con porridge, cereales, huevos con beicon y otras cosas semejantes, Frank empezó a hablar:  
>-El señor Crouch va a ponerse hecho una fiera. Odia que se empiecen a difundir rumores.<br>-Pero no son sólo rumores. Está claro que Rita Skeeter ha contado con un buen chivato, porque da detalles ciertos-advirtió Alice.  
>-¿Quién es esa Skeeter?-preguntó Augusta.<br>-La tuvimos como compañera de curso. Era una chica de Slytherin, la mayor chivata del colegio. Una pesadilla-dijo Alice, con desprecio.  
>-Vamos a tener que hacer una investigación interna entre los Rastreadores y los técnicos del laboratorio, y ya sabes cuánto odio eso-dijo Frank.<br>-No es seguro que alguien se haya ido de la lengua. Puede que Rita encontrase algún medio para oír lo que decíamos mientras estábamos en la casa de Potter-respondió Alice-No te lances a acusar sin pruebas.  
>-¿Qué clase de medio?-inquirió Frank.<br>-No lo sé, quizá pueda hacerse invisible, o transformarse. Antes de acusar de chivatos a tu gente, piénsatelo. No dejes que el rencor contra Rita te nuble tu proverbial sentido de la justicia-rogó Alice.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo, hijo. Haz caso a Alice: es muy lista-dijo Augusta.<br>-¿Rencor? ¿De qué hablas?—se defendió Frank.  
>-Hablo de que el artículo pone en duda tu competencia como Auror e insinúa que has hecho desaparecer a Harry. Tú sabes que eso es mentira, y nosotras también, y eso es lo que más debería importarte. Y esto no afectará a tu carrera, porque Moody sabe la verdad, gracias a la lechuza que acabas de mandarle.<br>-Tienes razón, querida. Es que estoy harto de soportar insinuaciones maliciosas porque me opongo a que nos convirtamos en asesinos y torturadores-se defendió Frank.  
>-Lo entendemos, hijo. Sabemos que eres una gran persona, además de un gran auror-dijo afectuosamente Augusta Longbottom.<br>-Gracias, madre.  
>Terminado el desayuno, Augusta Longbottom agitó la varita, y los platos, vasos y tazas empezaron a recogerse solos. En aquél momento, una lechuza gris oscuro entró por la ventana, trayendo un mensaje para Frank y Alice:<p>

"Frank, Alice: Me ha llegado la lechuza de Frank. Buen trabajo, Longbottom. Me ha llegado también un Patronus de ese sinvergüenza de Mundungus Fletcher, diciéndome que Hagrid ha pasado la noche con el pequeño Potter en un bosquecillo a las afueras de Llandovery, y que acaba de partir en dirección a Cardiff. He mandado un Patronus a Elphias Doge para que esté atento a que Hagrid llegue bien allí. Estén atentos a las noticias que haya. Si les aborda un periodista del Daily Prophet, no digan ni una palabra. Si les parece bien, les veo este mediodía en su casa, y me cuentan ustedes todo lo que hayan averiguado sobre este extraño asunto. Saludos. Alastor Moody".

…...

-¡Percy, llévate de aquí a Ron! ¡Fred, George, dejad de dar saltitos en el sofá! ¡Charlie, ven aquí y échame una mano con la casa!

Molly Weasley lanzó un suspiro. Era complicado eso de tener tantos hijos. Y cuando algunos de ellos eran auténticos volcanes en erupción, más aún. Y cuando tu marido estaba fuera trabajando, era más o menos como luchar a brazo partido contra un dragón. Encima, su hijo mayor, Bill, ya no estaba allí para ayudarla: ese año había empezado a asistir a Hogwarts. Justo en ese momento se oyó la voz de su marido en la puerta. Cinco chiquillos pelirrojos salieron disparados y saltaron todos a la vez contra Arthur Weasley, que cayó al suelo, riéndose.  
>Molly gritó:"¡Dejad tranquilo a vuestro padre, que ha tenido una noche muy dura!".<br>Pero el señor Weasley se rió de nuevo, y dijo: "¡Déjalos, Molly, que hoy es un día de fiesta y debemos estar alegres!".  
>Se levantó y caminó como pudo hacia su mujer. Digo "como pudo", porque es un poco complicado andar cuando tienes colgado de tu espalda a un crío de ocho años, un crío de tres colgado de cada brazo, uno de cinco intentando quitarte de encima a los críos que llevas colgados, y uno de año y medio intentando agarrarse a tu pierna. Al final, consiguió alcanzar a Molly, y le pasó el mismo ejemplar del Daily Prophet que había leído Frank Longbottom.<br>Molly devoró la noticia de la supuesta muerte del Señor Oscuro, y puso unos ojos como platos.

-¿Pero es cierto, o se lo ha inventado esa Skeeter? Ya sabes que es bastante mentirosa.¡ESTAOS QUIETOS, QUE QUIERO HABLAR CON PAPÁ!  
>-Por lo que me ha dicho una Auror que trabaja en mi oficina, Alice Longbottom, parece que es cierto al menos en gran parte, pero que no quieren dar un comunicado oficial hasta tener los resultados de los análisis que están haciendo en el laboratorio.<br>-¡Pero esto es increíble, cariño! ¿Cómo es posible que un bebé de un año haya derrotado a Quientusabes?¡BAJAD LA VOZ, NIÑOS!  
>-Parece que ahí, Skeeter ha adornado un poco los hechos. Según lo que me han dicho, lo que ocurrió es que <em>Quien tú sabes <em>intentó lanzarle una maldición, pero la maldición, misteriosamente, se volvió contra él y le desintegró.  
>-Pero aquí dice que <em>Quien tú sabes<em> mató a sus padres primero. ¡CALLAOS, ESTOY INTENTANDO HABLAR CON PAPÁ!  
>-Desgraciadamente, parece que eso es cierto también. Voldemort mató a sus padres y, por lo que se ve, después intentó matarle a él, pero le salió mal.<br>-Pero, ¿tienes idea de qué maldición usó? No puede haber sido la maldición asesina, esa es irresistible.¡RON, NO TOQUES ESO, ES CACA!.  
>-No me lo han querido decir. Pero por alguna palabra que he oído, parece que sí, que fue la maldición asesina.<br>-O sea, ¿ese pequeño es tan poderoso que ha podido resistir la maldición asesina? Figúrate lo que será cuando llegue a ser un mago hecho y derecho. ¡FRED, GEORGE, DEJAD DE JUGAR CON ESAS ESCOBAS!  
>-Eso parece, sí. Pero lo cierto es que parece que Quien tu sabes se ha ido para siempre. Por eso digo que tenemos que celebrarlo. Podríamos invitar a tía Muriel -los niños pusieron cara de horror- y al tío Bilius -todos pusieron unas caras muy alegres. Incluso podríamos invitar a los Lovegood -Charlie se golpeó con el índice en la sien, como indicando :"están como cabras"-, y a los Diggory -Charlie hizo un gesto de desagrado.<br>-Buena idea. Montemos una fiesta por el final del Señor Oscuro, y por Harry Potter.¡FRED, GEORGE, NO TOQUÉIS ESO!  
>-Por Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió".<br>-¿Cómo?¡PERCY, COGE A RON Y SÁCALO DE AHÍ!  
>-"El niño que vivió". Así es como lo llamó Alice Longbottom al contármelo—respondió Arthur.<br>-¿Se sabe qué harán con él? Rita Skeeter dice que lo han hecho desaparecer...¡COMO NO OS ESTÉIS QUIETOS, OS HAGO UN "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"!  
>-Eso es mentira. Alice Longbottom me ha contado que ella y su marido se ocuparon de que fuera llevado a un sitio seguro, con la familia de su madre. Pero que no han dicho nada por si algún infiltrado de <em>Quien tú sabes<em> se enteraba.  
>-Esperemos que esa familia sepa cuidarle bien.¡RON, NO, CACA!<br>-Seguro que sí, cariño. Alice Longbottom me ha dicho que fue Dumbledore quien les mandó que llevaran a Harry Potter justamente allí.  
>-Cariño, ¿qué tal si te echas un ratito? Estarás muy cansado tras una noche en vela.¡FRED, GEORGE, SALID DE AHÍ!<br>-Lo intentaré, flancito mío, pero no creo que ésos-señaló a sus hijos, que no paraban de jugar y correr, salvo Percy, que estaba sentado muy serio y miraba con desaprobación a sus revoltosos hermanos-me lo permitan.  
>-Descuida, cariño. Yo me ocupo de esto.<p>

Molly Weasley se volvió hacia su ruidosa prole y les dijo: Niños, vuestro padre se va a echar una siesta porque viene muy cansado. Si os portáis bien, os dejaré jugar con el tío Bilius esta noche. Si os portáis mal...-puso un gesto severo- ¡tendréis que quedaros toda la tarde con la tía Muriel!  
>La prole enmudeció.<p>

-Veo que los controlas muy bien, querida-dijo el señor Weasley, dándola un beso.  
>-Es cuestión de mantenerse firmes-dijo Molly.<p>

Y dicho esto, se dirigió a la cuna donde estaba Ginny, la menor de sus hijos, que se había despertado con el ruido y estaba llorando, mientras el señor Weasley subía a dormir un rato.

…...

-No puede ser-dijo Bellatrix Lestrange con escepticismo, dejando caer el número del Daily Prophet.-Esa Rita Skeeter es una mentirosa. El Señor Oscuro no puede estar muerto, no puede...  
>-Pues me parece, hermanita, que sí que puede-la interrumpió Narcissa Malfoy, que hacía un gran esfuerzo para parecer seria, pero lo cierto es que estaba contentísima. Nunca le había gustado estar al servicio de Voldemort, y menos aún desde el nacimiento de su hijo Draco. Había sentido que los mortífagos le quitaban a su marido. Ahora que Voldemort no estaba, quizá pudiera recuperarle.<br>-Él mismo nos lo dijo: había averiguado el secreto de la inmortalidad, y cuando matara al pequeño Potter habría conseguido hacerse inmortal-replicó bruscamente Bellatrix.  
>-Pues a lo que se ve le salió el tiro por la culata—respondió Narcissa, que no había creído ni una sola palabra de aquello sobre la inmortalidad—. Yo creo que eso es lo que pasó: que intentó hacer alguna clase de magia oscura con el pequeño Potter, y la cosa se le torció.<br>-¡No hables así, Cissy!—gritó Bella.  
>-¿Que no hable cómo de quién, hermana? ¿Piensas que el Señor Oscuro no comete errores? ¿Que es perfecto e infalible?<br>-¡Hasta ahora nunca nos ha fallado!-exclamó Bellatrix furiosa.  
>-Que no te oiga Rodolphus hablar así... podría ponerse celoso...-dijo Narcissa, con sarcasmo.<br>-Como si me preocupara algo lo que pensara ese idiota—dijo Bellatrix haciendo una mueca de desprecio. Sabes que me casé con él porque eso era lo que se esperaba de mí: que me casara con un respetable sangre pura. Pero mi noche de bodas le dejé bien claro que como intentara ponerme la mano encima, le haría la maldición Emasculatus. Y parece que lo entendió muy bien.  
>-¿No te importa los rumores que corren sobre la afición de tu marido por las jovencitas muggles, y sobre los métodos que usa para conseguirlas?<br>-Estoy perfectamente al tanto, gracias. Precisamente por esos rumores sigo casada con él. Le dije un día que si intentaba divorciarse de mí... bueno, que podría saberse algo, y no creo que al Señor Oscuro le hiciera mucha gracia que uno de sus seguidores se tire a chicas muggles–dijo Bellatrix Lestrange, sonriendo maléficamente.  
>-¿Por qué sigues casada con él, si tan gordo te cae?<br>-No me cae gordo, hermana. Me llevo razonablemente bien con él. Pero no le amo. Lo que ocurre es que estando casada con él tengo acceso a la fortuna de los Lestrange. Es gracias a este matrimonio que tengo una cámara bien repleta en Gringotts. Seguro que tú también sigues casada con Lucius por eso.  
>Narcissa Malfoy palideció de ira.<br>-¡Te prohíbo que hables así de Lucius! Te recuerdo que he tenido un hijo con él–dijo con los labios apretados.  
>-Así que tú no pudiste decirle que no. Qué decepción, hermana. Por cierto, ¿no está tardando mucho tu elfo doméstico en traernos el desayuno?<br>-Es cierto, Bella. ¡DOBBY!¡MUEVE TU ESQUELÉTICO CULO Y TRÁENOS EL PORRIDGE QUE TE HEMOS PEDIDO!  
>Se oyeron unos pasitos en la puerta, y poco después entró lo que parecía una bandeja con patas, pero que en realidad era un pequeño elfo doméstico que transportaba una bandeja que contenía un gran cuenco de porridge.<br>-Dobby, ¿qué te tengo dicho sobre el desayuno?—dijo Narcissa al pequeño elfo, después de que este depositara la bandeja sobre la mesa.  
>-La señora le ha dicho a Dobby que tiene que traerle el desayuno a las 9 en punto—dijo el elfo, cabizbajo.<br>-¿Y qué hora es, monigote?  
>-Las 9 y cuarto.<br>-Ya sabes lo que eso quiere decir, ¿no?  
>-Que Dobby es malo y merece un castigo.<br>-Adelante, bichejo.  
>Y Dobby se acercó a la chimenea, cogió el atizador y empezó a golpearse mientras gritaba: "Dobby malo, Dobby inútil". Tras sacudirse unos veinte golpes, Narcissa le dijo que era suficiente, y que se fuera.<br>-Estos elfos domésticos... Si no les tratas con mano dura, enseguida se te suben a las barbas-suspiró Narcissa.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo, hermana. Aunque creo que eres demasiado blanda con él. Según creo, el otro día se atrevió a usar magia sin tu permiso para lavarle la ropa a Lucius, ¿no?<br>-Así es, pero pensé que no tenía importancia.  
>-Pero el caso es que usó magia sin que se lo autorizaras. Si hubiera sido yo, le habría ordenado que se metiera por el culo el atizador al rojo-dijo Bella con una risita, como si hubiera contado un chiste muy gracioso.-Se empieza con cosas pequeñas como esa, pero como no cortes por lo sano, acabarán hasta por reclamar derechos. ¡Fíjate, un elfo doméstico reclamando derechos! O peor, ¡hasta podrían exigir que se les PAGUE! Adónde iremos a parar.<br>-Ahí has dado en el clavo, hermana. Se ve que el nacimiento de mi hijo me ha vuelto blanda–suspiró Narcissa Malfoy.  
>-Imagino que educarás a tu hijo en la obediencia al Señor Oscuro, ¿no?–insinuó Bellatrix<br>-Pues ahora que parece que se ha ido, creo que no será necesario–dijo Narcissa, que ya no se molestaba en disimular su alegría.  
>-¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así!<br>-Hablo como quiero, Bella. Ya sé que tú estás loca por él-Bella enrojeció de cólera.-Pero yo no. Para mí el servirle ha sido una pesadilla, dicho sea con franqueza. ¿Qué me importa ya que sometamos a los sangres sucia y a los muggles? Lo que yo quiero es que mi marido y mi hijo estén a salvo. Solo espero que ahora que se ha ido, eso sea una realidad.  
>-No quiero seguir escuchando tus blasfemias-dijo Bellatrix, enfurecida.<br>-Pues lárgate de aquí, no te obligo a quedarte-respondió Narcissa con displicencia.-Vete a buscarle si tanta pena te da. Yo prefiero a mi marido y a mi hijo.  
>-Eso haré, sí. Le buscaré y le encontraré. Y te arrepentirás de haberle despreciado. Y sé por dónde empezaré a buscar. Averiguaré dónde vive ese tal Frank Longbottom gracias al infiltrado que tenemos en el despacho de Barty Crouch. Iré a visitarle y le preguntaré amablemente dónde está. Y si se niega a responderme, pues le convenceré con dulzura para que cambie de opinión...-puso una repugnante sonrisa de maníaca al decir esto, mientras acariciaba su varita, y tras ello, se levantó salió del salón de la mansión Malfoy dando un portazo.<p> 


	13. La rata y el águila

Al mediodía, Alastor Moody y los tres Longbottom comieron juntos en casa de Frank y Alice. Moody había llegado a las 11 y 30 a la oficina, y tras dedicar la mañana a ponerse al día de la investigación del asesinato de los Potter y despachar con Barty Crouch (que quería estar al tanto de cada mínimo detalle), había ido con Alice a casa de los Longbottom. Terminada la comida, Frank Longbottom y Alastor Moody se sentaron en el salón, mientras Augusta se dedicaba a fregar los platos y Alice volvía a la oficina. Una vez sentados en el salón, Frank Longbottom explicó a Alastor Moody su teoría sobre el asesinato de los Potter. Moody expresó sus dudas al respecto:

-Pero Longbottom: aun admitiendo que la maldición asesina rebotara contra el pequeño Potter y se volviera contra su agresor, usted sabe tan bien como yo que la _Avada Kedavra_ no te desintegra, por muy fuerte que sea. Te fulmina ipso facto, pero deja tu cuerpo intacto. Sí me creo que haya hecho saltar en pedazos la habitación: esa maldición puede destrozar objetos. Pero, ¿desintegrar a la gente?

-Ya sabe usted que los encantamientos y embrujos, al combinarse, pueden dar resultados inesperados—respondió Frank Longbottom— Igual la magia que había en el niño y la magia de la maldición asesina, al combinarse, no dieron como resultado una maldición asesina común y corriente.

-¿Pero ha comprobado que quien llevaba la túnica, Lord Voldemort o quien fuera, recibió el impacto de la maldición asesina?

-Sí, señor. Las lecturas que tomaron los Rastreadores con el magiscopio no dejan lugar a dudas. Cierto que la huella era un poco rara, pero aún así estoy seguro de que era la maldición asesina. He dicho a los Rastreadores que tomasen magifotoscopias de la huella para que la investiguen nuestros especialistas del laboratorio, por si acaso, pero estoy seguro de lo que vi.

-¿Y qué pasa con Harry Potter? Puede que lo que le hirió no fuera la Avada Kedavra sino una maldición que dejase una huella muy parecida, pero que no fuera irresistible–dijo Moody.

-No lo creo, señor. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que la huella que deja esa maldición es muy característica. Estoy seguro de que la huella era de la maldición asesina. Aunque he de decirle también que me pareció que esa huella estaba borrada en algunos puntos por la de algún otro tipo de magia.

-¿Otro tipo de magia?¿De qué se trata?-inquirió Moody—Porque tampoco había oído eso de que exista algún tipo de magia oscura tan fuerte que su huella borre la de la maldición asesina.

-No estoy seguro–admitió Frank Longbottom. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que lo que vi del rastro de aquella magia no se parecía a nada que haya visto nunca. Ya le digo, señor: esto es el caso más extraño que haya visto jamás.

En aquél momento, se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Augusta Longbottom abrió. Pocos instantes después entró acompañando a un hombre bajito y con cara de rata. "Este hombre ha insistido mucho en verte, Frank", dijo la anciana.

-¡Vaya! Pero quién tenemos aquí: el mismo que me dijo ayer que podía irme tranquilamente a ver a Dumbledore, que estaba todo bajo control-dijo Longbottom sarcásticamente.

El recién llegado tembló ligeramente.

-Nos alegramos mucho de verte, Peter-dijo Moody- Siéntate con nosotros, para que cambiemos impresiones sobre lo que ocurrió anoche. Igual puedes aportarnos algo que ayude a aclararlo.

-Por ejemplo, por qué me dijiste que podía irme, que tú y Sirius vigilabais-dijo Longbottom con severidad -Y por qué huiste como un conejo: cuando llegué a casa de los Potter, no te vi ni el pelo.

Peter empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Moody y Frank se fijaron en que tenía el pelo revuelto y las ropas en desorden. Estaba nerviosísimo

-Tranquilízate, Peter. Siéntate, respira hondo y cuéntanos qué ocurre-dijo Frank Longbottom en tono más amable.

Peter hizo lo que le sugería Frank, y empezó a hablar:

-¿Es verdad lo que dice el Daily Prophet sobre los Potter? ¿De verdad han muerto?-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Les han asesinado.-corrigió Moody-A Lily y a James. Pero el pequeño Harry ha sobrevivido.

Peter empezó a lloriquear. Longbottom, no obstante, tuvo la sensación de que aquél llanto era fingido. "Está claro que este tipo nos oculta algo. Vamos a tirarle un poco de la lengua", pensó.

-¿Así que el pequeño Harry está vivo?-siguió lloriqueando Peter-¡Menos mal! Supongo que sabréis adónde se lo han llevado, ¿no?

-Pues no-mintió Longbottom— y si lo supiéramos, no te lo diríamos —y es que el Auror intuía que Peter no debía saber adónde había ido Harry Potter.

-Corta el rollo, Peter-exclamó Moody, que obviamente tampoco se fiaba de Peter.-Explícanos para qué has venido y no nos hagas perder el tiempo.

-Verá...Se trata de lo siguiente. Ocurre que... Sirius Black es un traidor.

Frank alzó las cejas. Si Black era un traidor, aquello explicaba mucho. Pero Frank siguió sin fiarse. No podía aceptar aquello sin más, no después de los años que hacía que conocía a Sirius. Sirius era un gran amigo de James, y más de una vez había luchado junto a él contra los mortífagos. Necesitaba saber más detalles antes de aceptar esa gravísima acusación.

–No me lo creo–dijo Frank.

–Pues créame, porque es la verdad–dijo Peter. –Sirius trabajaba para Quien ustedes saben. Yo estaba vigilando la casa de los Potter después de que usted se fuera, señor Longbottom, entonces apareció _Quien ustedes saben_ en la calle...fíjese, venía con Sirius, y Sirius le señaló la casa de los Potter. ¿Qué podía haber hecho yo?-dijo, tartamudeando.

-¿Qué tal avisar a los Potter para que huyeran?-dijo Frank con fastidio.

-Pero es que no me dejaron. En cuanto vi que Sirius venía con _Quien usted sabe_, me hicieron un Petrificus Totalus antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Sólo pude ver cómo el Señor Oscuro entraba en la casa, y también vi las explosiones de luz verde. De repente, el hechizo que me habían lanzado desapareció. Y... lo admito, huí.

-¿Viste salir a Sirius Black?–preguntó Moody.

-No, señor: entró en la casa tras el Señor Oscuro, y no le vi salir.

-Pues el caso es que yo le vi venir en su moto poco después de llegar yo allí—replicó Frank con severidad—. Me parece que nos estás mintiendo para ocultar que eres un gallina que te largaste en cuando viste que las cosas se ponían feas. O... tal vez seas tú el traidor.

Peter se puso a lloriquear:

–¡Cómo puede decir eso, señor! ¡Usted no sabe cuánto quería yo a los Potter!

Longbottom vaciló: su bondad natural luchaba contra su instinto de Auror, que le decía que Peter estaba mintiendo, y que estaba fingiendo pena. Pero Moody no se dejó conmover y bufó:

–Yo también creo que nos estás mintiendo, y que te has puesto a lloriquear para conmover a Longbottom, que es demasiado bueno.

Longbottom finalmente dijo:

-¿Cómo podemos verificar que lo que dices es cierto? Para que Sirius pudiera revelarle a _Quien tú sabes_ el paradero de los Potter, tenía que ser él su Guardián de los Secretos. ¿Puedes asegurarnos que es él? ¿Alguien podría verificar tu afirmación? Y por otra parte, ¿por qué iba Sirius a traicionar a los Potter? Él y James eran como hermanos, siempre lo decía.

-¿Conocía usted a la familia de Black, señor Longbottom?-inquirió Pettigrew, en tono ansioso.

-Pues no, la verdad-respondió Frank Longbottom-No hablaba nunca de ellos estando yo presente, siempre decía que su verdadera familia eran los Potter.

-A lo mejor es que Sirius tenía sus motivos para que usted no supiera qué clase de familia tenía-exclamó Peter en tono misterioso.

-¿De qué hablas?-inquirió Frank Longbottom. Moody permaneció mudo e inexpresivo.

-Que su hermano Regulus Arcturus Black era mortífago, por ejemplo...

-¡NO!-exclamó Frank. Moody, sin embargo, asintió.

-Que su prima es Bellatrix Lestrange, nada menos.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-exclamó de nuevo Longbottom. Moody volvió a asentir.

-Que en su casa familiar de Grimmauld Place siempre han sido muy aficionados a las artes oscuras...

-No puedo creerlo.

-Pues créaselo, porque es verdad.

Frank calló. Pensó en que Sirius nunca hablaba de su familia, y aquello explicaba por qué. Pero...¿no hablaba porque les odiaba, como había dado entender Sirius en otras ocasiones, o más bien porque no les odiaba y temía que descubrieran quién era realmente, como insinuaba Peter?

-Escucha, pequeñajo-exclamó Moody bruscamente-Yo ya sabía desde hace tiempo que la familia de Black no es trigo limpio y que esa maníaca de Lestrange es su prima. Si quieres que me trague que Black es el traidor, tendrás que darme algo má ejemplo, ¿alguien puede confirmar que Sirius era el Guardián de los Secretos?

-Pregúntele a Remus.-replicó Peter-Pregúntele sobre la actitud que mostraba Black con él estos últimos meses. Y pregúntele si es cierto o no que Black era su Guardián de los Secretos. Y también, ¡pregúntele a Dumbledore!Él fue quien tuvo la idea de usar el _Fidelio_. Hasta propuso ser él el Guardián, pero fue James quien sugirió a Sirius. ¡Pregúntele a él, si no me cree!

-¿Mando un mensaje a Dumbledore, señor?-preguntó Longbottom a Moody, en voz baja.

-Ahora no-le susurró el veterano Auror-. Tenemos que esperar a que Potter esté seguro. Será mejor que esperemos a que se convoque la siguiente reunión de la Orden...-se volvió a Peter y alzó la voz-Sigo pensando que nos ocultas algo, Peter Pettigrew. Espero verte en la próxima reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Allí podrás repetirle todo eso a Dumbledore. Y te aviso: Dumbledore es experto en Legeremancia. Si le mientes, te descubrirá. Y si está Sirius Black, veremos qué tiene que decir él al respecto.

-¡Pero no puede ser!-exclamó Peter, temblando-¡Me matará si me ve allí!

-¿Que Black le matará delante de las narices de Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, mi mujer y yo?-exclamó Longbottom.-¿Por quién nos tomas?¿Por unos estudiantes de primer curso de Hogwarts? Me parece que si Black intentara algo contra ti, los cinco nos bastaríamos para detenerle. A menos, Peter Pettigrew, que nos estés mintiendo, claro, y que lo que temas sea que, si vas a la reunión, Dumbledore le descubra. Y ten por seguro que lo haría.

-¿Me disculpan?—preguntó de repente Pettigrew Tengo que ir al baño. Tanto miedo me está revolviendo las tripas-exclamó Pettigrew, levantándose.

-Ve, no te preocupes-exclamó Frank en tono amable.

Peter se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Mientras, Longbottom y Moody siguieron hablando.

—Señor, este hombre nos oculta algo—observó Longbottom. –Su versión cuadra, pero mi instinto me dice que hay algo que se calla.

—Estoy de acuerdo–asintió Moody. –Lo que no sé es qué nos oculta ni por qué. De modo que será mejor que esperemos a la próxima reunión de la Orden y le preguntemos entonces. Dumbledore estará allí, y podrá decirnos si miente. También estarán allí Remus y Black y podemos preguntarles directamente—respondió Moody.

—¿Y si resulta que Black es el traidor, y no viene?

—Entonces todo será mucho más fácil. No hará falta carearlo con Pettigrew: el hecho de que no aparezca en la reunión será prueba de que es el traidor. Eso sí, seguirá haciendo falta interrogar a nuestro hombre para ver qué nos oculta.

Se quedaron callados un rato. Poco después, vieron que Peter Pettigrew se acercaba de nuevo. Parecía más nervioso que nunca.

-¿Qué tal, Peter? ¿Te has aliviado bien?-dijo Moody, sarcástico. -Ya sabes: ter esperamos en la próxima reunión de la Orden. Allí podremos aclarar todo este asunto.

-Adiós-dijo Peter Pettigrew, temblando. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Adiós, Pettigrew. Hasta la próxima reunión- exclamó Frank Longbottom, levantándose y abriéndole la puerta para que salió.

-Ha tenido un día muy duro, Longbottom, y no ha dormido. Tómese todo el día libre, yo seguiré adelante con la investigación del asesinato de losrnPotter-le dijo Moody a Frank Longbottom en tono amable.

-Gracias, señor. Ya verá como Dumbledore consigue averiguar por qué Potter sobrevivió a la maldición asesina. Y ya que hablamos de Potter, ¿Sabe algo de él?

-Elphias Doge me ha comunicado que Hagrid ha pasado ya por Cardiff, que ha comido algo allí, y que ahora va rumbo a Bristol. Tiene instrucciones de atravesar todo el Devonshire sin bajar más que lo estrictamente imprescindible. Si todo va bien, esta noche llegará a Little Whinging-respondió Moody.  
>-Confiemos en que llegue sin problemas. Por cierto, señor, si quiere, puede quedarse también a cenar esta noche.<p>

-Confiemos, sí. Hasta esta noche Longbottom, y gracias por la invitación.

Tras despedirse, Alastor Moody salió de la casa de los Longbottom. Poco después se oyó un ¡paf!: Moody se había Desaparecido, en dirección a la Oficina de Seguridad de Godric Hollow. Al entrar en el despacho de los Aurores, Alice le saludó, y le dijo:

-Señor, me ha llegado un Patronus de Emmeline Vance. Me ha dicho que Hagrid ha pasado ya por Bristol y que todo va sin novedad.

-Estupendo, Alice. ¿Alguna novedad sobre la investigación de los Potter?

-Sí: Merlin Johnson, el Rastreador que estuvo con nosotros ya me ha mandado los resultados de los análisis.

-¿Y qué es lo que dicen?

-Por de pronto, confirman nuestras conclusiones respecto a la suerte corrida por el atacante de los Potter: lanzó la maldición asesina contra el niño, pero se volvió contra él con fuerza reduplicada, desintegrándole y haciéndole saltar en pedazos.

-Bien. ¿Qué más?

-Pues sí, señor. Hemos analizado el polvo pegajoso que había dentro de la túnica que estaba al lado de la cuna de Harry Potter.

-¿Y qué han descubierto?

-Pues...-una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Alice- ... de los análisis se desprende que proviene de Quien-usted-sabe en persona, al desintegrarse su cuerpo.

-O sea, que después de todo, el Daily Prophet acertó al decir que Quien-usted-sabe ha encontrado la horma de su zapato. Podemos confirmar que se ha desintegrado, dejando tras de sí sólo unas pocas libras de polvo pegajoso y su túnica–dijo Moody.

-Eso parece, sí. Parece, en efecto, que nos hemos librado de él para siempre, y que la noticia de El Profeta está en lo cierto.

-Y por lo que hemos averiguado, no se lo debemos a un mago experto. Se lo debemos a un bebé de poco más de un año, que probablemente ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba.

-Así es, señor. Creo que podemos confirmar oficialmente la veracidad de lo publicado por El Profeta.

-Mejor no digan nada. Yo me ocupo de eso. Hablaré con la ministra de Magia, para que sea ella quien se encargue de anunciar la noticia oficialmente. ¿Hay aquí alguna chimenea conectada a la red Flú? Es que estoy algo confuso con todo esto y temo que si me Aparezco en el Ministerio, lo haga mal y me deje detrás algún trozo.

-Esa de ahí, señor-exclamó Alice, señalando a la chimenea del despacho.

Moody se dirigió a la ventana y le mandó un mensaje por _Patronus_ a Frank Longbottom, contándole que los análisis del laboratorio confirmaban sus conclusiones provisionales. Pensó en mandarle otro a Dumbledore, pero luego se acordó de que en ese momento estaba ocupado con el viaje de Hagrid y Harry Potter a su nuevo escondite, así que decidió dejarlo para más adelante. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flú, se metió en la chimenea, gritó: "¡Atrio del ministerio de Magia!" y desapareció en medio de una llamarada verde.


	14. La ministra de Magia Millicent Bagnold

Aquella tarde del día 1 de noviembre de 1981, las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia situadas debajo de Whitehall, en Londres, pero ocultas a los muggles mediante magia, eran un hervidero, a raíz de la noticia publicada en El Profeta y de los rumores que se habían desatado entonces. La ministra de Magia Millicent Bagnold y el Director General de Seguridad Mágica, Bartemius "Barty" Crouch, intentaban mantener tranquila a la prensa, a la espera de que le llegaran los informes de la oficina territorial de Godric Hollow. Pero no había servido de nada: el diario mágico ya había publicado una edición especial después de la edición de la mañana, la radio mágica WWN no paraba de dar boletines especiales, y por todo el país cruzaban lechuzas comunicando la noticia. El jefe del departamento de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, Cornelius Fudge, y su equipo de Desmemorizadores, hacían todo lo posible porque la noticia no trascendiera al mundo muggle, pero con poco resultado: la alegría que ya se había esparcido por el mundo mágico hacía que todos olvidaran las precauciones para ocultarse de los muggles. De hecho, la ministra Bagnold había tenido que acabar alertando a la primera ministra muggle, Margaret Thatcher. Entretanto, Barty Crouch estaba como loco y no paraba de pasearse arriba y abajo por su despacho, mientras se atusaba su bigote. De repente, la cara de su secretario, Scribanus Writter, apareció en su chimenea:

—Señor director general: el auror Alastor Moody acaba de llegar de Godric Hollow y solicita verle con urgencia. Dice que tiene cosas importantes que decirle.

—Dígale que pase—respondió Crouch.

Alastor Moody entró en el despacho de Crouch. Mostraba aspecto de fatiga e irritación en su cara. –¡Malditos periodistas! En cuanto aparecí en el Atrio, se me echaron encima y me frieron a preguntas. Me ha costado más darles esquinazo que detener a un mortífago–bufó.

—Siéntese, Moody-mandó Crouch. Moody se quedó de pie, sin embargo.- Dígame, ¿qué hay de cierto en las noticias que ha publicado el Daily Prophet sobre algo que ha ocurrido en Godric Hollow con el Señor Oscuro? No han parado de llegarme lechuzas y vociferadoras, los periodistas me están volviendo loco, la ministra hasta ha tenido que alertar a la primera ministra de los muggles y está dándome la lata para que le diga algo con lo que remitir un comunicado oficial. Dígame que trae algo.

—Sí, señor director–respondió Moody. –Y puedo decirle que, por increíble que parezca, las noticias son en gran parte ciertas.

—"En gran parte"… ¿Qué es lo que no tienen de cierto?–inquirió Barty Crouch

—No estoy seguro de que _Quien-usted-sabe_ esté muerto.

—¿Pero no es verdad que su cuerpo se ha desintegrado?–preguntó Crouch con irritación

—Sí que lo es–admitió Moody.

—¡Pues entonces _Quien-usted-sabe_ está muerto, no le dé más vueltas!

—Si fuera otro Mago oscuro, le daría la razón, pero no tratándose de _Quien-usted-sabe–_respondió Moody en tono misterioso.

—Alastor, Alastor…Es usted el mejor Auror que tenemos, y lo sabe–dijo Crouch, dándole unas palmaditas condescendientes. –Pero me parece que se está volviendo paranoico. Será mejor que se tome un descanso. ¿Me ha traído un informe detallado de las investigaciones?

—Aquí tiene, señor director—exclamó Moody, sacando de su túnica un fajo de papeles.

—Está bien, Moody. Lo estudiaré y redactaré un comunicado para pasárselo a la ministra Bagnold. Puede irse a su casa.

—Con su permiso, me iré a casa de los Longbottom. Me han invitado a cenar esta noche, y Augusta cocina maravillosamente bien. Adiós, señor director general—exclamó, mientras salía por la puerta.

—Adiós, Moody—respondió Crouch.

Crouch estudió con cuidado el informe que le había pasado Moody. Al terminar, se quedó pensativo un rato. Luego tomó un pergamino, redactó unas palabras y salió hacia el despacho de la ministra Bagnold. Dejó encargado a la asistente júnior de la ministra, Dolores Jane Umbridge (apodada por sus subordinados "Caradesapo" Umbridge) que se encargara de avisar a los periodistas y mandarlos a la gran sala de prensa del Ministerio de Magia, lo cual no requirió un gran esfuerzo porque estaban ya rondando por los pasillos del Ministerio, buscando alguien que les dijera algo sobre la supuesta desaparición de Voldemort. Llamó a la puerta del despacho.

–Entre–dijo recia voz femenina desde el interior. Y Crouch entró y saludó a la ministra.

–Siéntese, señor Crouch–dijo la ministra de magia con aquella voz que hacía que todos guardaran silencio.

Aunque fuera menuda de estatura, Bagnold imponía con su sola presencia. Había algo en su manera de mirar con sus penetrantes ojos grises, en la expresión de su boca, que nunca sonreía, en su ceño fruncido casi permanentemente, en el hecho de que apenas parpadeara, que compensaba sobradamente su pequeñez física. Millicent Bagnold, y Crouch lo sabía muy bien, no se andaba con bromas. Había sido elegida dos años antes con un programa de "mano dura" contra los mortífagos, y lo estaba cumpliendo. Prometió que no habría más fugas de Azkaban, y lo cumplió, aunque Dumbledore se horrorizó cuando supo que para ello se valdría de Dementores, aquellas repulsivas criaturas que sembraban la tristeza y la desesperanza a su paso. Prometió usar todos los medios disponibles para atacar y los mortífagos, y lo cumplió. En ello, Crouch la había secundado con entusiasmo, autorizando a usar a discreción la maldición Cruciatus para obtener información y la maldición Imperius para lograr que los mortífagos capturados entregaran sus objetos de magia oscura. Aunque aquello había dado pie a críticas de aurores idealistas como los Longbottom, la política de dureza estaba empezando a dar excelentes frutos, como la redada masiva que había tenido lugar unos días antes.

–Cuénteme lo que sepa–dijo. Crouch, en pocas palabras, le explicó su conversación con Moody, y le resumió el contenido del informe. Bagnold tomó el fajo de papeles que le pasó Crouch y lo estudió atentamente. El director de Seguridad Mágica se quedó callado: sabía bien que la ministra no quería que la interrumpieran.

–Así, parece que después de todo, el Profeta está en lo cierto, y Quien usted sabe se ha desvanecido para siempre.

–Eso parece, señora.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

–Los periodistas están ya, señora–dijo una voz chillona desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Ya voy, Umbridge–dijo la ministra.

Bagnold se levantó, salió del despacho y se dirigió a la sala de prensa, que estaba abarrotada de periodistas. Crouch vio que Moody estaba esperándole.

–Siéntese conmigo, Alastor–dijo, mientras la ministra se colocaba detrás del atril. Moody y Crouch se sentaron detrás de ella. Todos los presentes callaron.

—Señores —dijo la ministra con voz solemne—. Todos saben que estas últimas horas, tras lo que ha publicado el Daily Prophet esta mañana y en su edición especial, han sido un hervidero de rumores por la supuesta desaparición de _Quien ustedes saben_. Y que las lechuzas postales no han dejado de cruzar el país, tanto que hasta los mismos Muggles se han dado cuenta. Y que muchos magos se han lanzado a celebrarlo sin tomar ninguna precaución, llamando la atención de muchos Muggles—su voz había adquirido un tono de reproche contra esos magos tan descuidados— Pues bien, gracias a las investigaciones realizadas por los Aurores-giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia Crouch, que asintió, luego prosiguió-, ahora puedo decirles qué es lo que ha ocurrido exactamente. Voy a hacer la siguiente declaración oficial:

Bagnold hizo una pausa, se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente a los periodistas. Estaba claro que iba a decir algo importante:

—La pasada noche de Halloween, el mago oscuro conocido como lord Voldemort… —un escalofrío recorrió a los periodistas. La ministra no hizo caso y prosiguió—, usualmente conocido por eufemismos como "_El que no debe ser nombrado_" o "_Quien tú sabes_" , trató de matar mediante la maldición Avada Kedavra a un niño de un año llamado Harry Potter, después de haber asesinado a sus padres a sangre fría mediante la misma maldición. Pero por causas que no ha sido posible determinar a pesar de las cuidadosas averiguaciones hechas por los Aurores encargados y por los especialistas del laboratorio magicriminalístico de Godric Hollow, que es donde tuvieron lugar los hechos …—la ministra se detuvo un momento y tomó aire— la maldición asesina no mató al pequeño Potter sino que, tras impactarle en la frente, rebotó con fuerza multiplicada, hizo saltar en pedazos la habitación e hizo que el cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso se desintegrara, quedando reducido a polvo. Según la información facilitada por los Aurores encargados del caso, Frank y Alice Longbottom, el pequeño Potter no sufrió más daño del impacto de la maldición asesina que una herida leve en la frente, la cual presenta una peculiar forma de rayo. El pequeño Potter ha quedado en manos del director de la escuela Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wullfric Brian Dumbledore, que se ha ocupado de trasladarlo a un sitio seguro cuyo emplazamiento no ha sido comunicado a este ministerio. Muchas gracias.

La ministra se detuvo y recorrió con la mirada el grupo de periodistas, que estaban cuchicheando unos con otros. Pidió silencio con un gesto, y prosiguió:

—Debo recordarles a todos que aunque _Elquenodebesernombrado_ haya caído, sus seguidores no lo han hecho, y algunos son muy peligrosos. Por todo ello, ruego a toda la comunidad mágica que, por muy felices que estén por estos acontecimientos, no olviden las precauciones de seguridad habituales. También les ruego que sean más cautelosos de no ser vistos: el señor Fudge me ha comentado que su gente se ha vuelto loca modificando memorias de muggles que habían visto a magos en acción. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Ministra, ¿adónde han llevado al pequeño Potter?—dijo un periodista del Profeta, que se identificó como Barnabas Cuffe_._

—Como ya les dije en el comunicado, no lo sabemos.

—¿Cómo es posible que un bebé pueda sobrevivir a la maldición asesina?—preguntó otro periodista, éste de la WWN.

—Tampoco lo sabemos. Vamos a pasar toda la información disponible al Departamento de Misterios, para que investigue. También vamos a tratar de lograr que el profesor Albus Dumbledore nos eche una mano a este respecto. Pero insisto, no sabemos por qué, puede que no lo sepamos nunca.

—¿Cree entonces que ese niño tiene algún poder mágico especial que no conozcamos?—preguntó un tercer periodista, que dijo ser Xenophilius Lovegood, de El _Quisquilloso._

—No me gusta lanzarme por el terreno de las conjeturas, pero sí, parece que es eso. De momento no podemos ir más allá. Es posible que cuando ese niño se haga mayor, podamos averiguar algo más.

—¿Irá entonces a Hogwarts?—preguntó de nuevo el periodista de El _Profeta_.

—No nos adelantemos. Aún queda mucho para eso. Eso dependerá de su familia adoptiva, por supuesto. Y de Albus Dumbledore. Y del consejo escolar de Hogwarts—respondió la ministra.

—Entonces, ¿el que no debe ser nombrado ha muerto?—preguntó otro periodista.

—Eso es lo que nos indican las pruebas, sí. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Sí. ¿Qué se va a hacer con los Mortífagos que siguen libres?–preguntó el periodista de la WWN.

-Sobre eso mejor pregúntenle al señor Crouch. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie se movió. Estaban todos impresionados.

—Si alguien va a hacer un brindis próximamente, que lo haga a la salud del pequeño Harry Potter, al que en la oficina de seguridad mágica de Godric Hollow le han puesto el sobrenombre de "El niño que vivió". Buenas noches, señores magos-.Y salió, seguida por Umbridge. Crouch, entonces, ocupó en el atril el puesto que había abandonado la ministra.

-Señor Crouch, ¿Algún plan para los Mortífagos que están libres?

-Aunque haya caído su jefe, no por eso creo que debamos bajar la guardia ni aflojar esfuerzos. No quiero dar muchos detalles. Pero sí les comunico que las últimas redadas hechas por el señor Moody y sus colaboradores han proporcionado información muy útil. Ayer por la tarde, precisamente, estuve reunido con él y con los jefes de las otras cinco divisiones de Aurores para planificar las próximas redadas. Seguiré informándoles, pero puedo asegurarles que en breve podrían caer algunos mortífagos muy peligrosos.

-¿Como quiénes?

-Insisto: no quiero dar detalles. Cuando hayamos llevado a cabo la operación que estábamos planeando antes de que saltara todo esto, les podré contárselo todo. ¿Preguntas?

-Señor Crouch: soy Rita Skeeter. ¿Qué hay del pequeño Potter?–dijo una periodista joven.

-Puedo decirle que toda esa basura que ha publicado sobre que Longbottom le habría hecho desaparecer es eso: basura. Puedo asegurarle que, aunque el ministerio desconozca su paradero actual, el señor Moody, de acuerdo con Dumbledore, está supervisando su traslado a puerto seguro. También les puedo decir que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore ha viajado al lugar en el que vivirá el pequeño Potter a partir de hoy, y que cuando esté instalado, hará todos los encantamientos necesarios para que esté bien protegido. ¿Más preguntas?

Nadie más respondió.

-Bien. Buenas noches entonces.

Y salió de la sala, mientras los periodistas se dirigían a sus periódicos, para sacar ediciones especiales que relataran la gran noticia del final de Voldemort.


	15. La detención de Sirius Black

Alice, Frank y Augusta Longbottom estaban cenando en su casa con Alastor Moody. El pequeño Neville Longbottom estaba sentado en su corralito, jugando y riéndose, mientras los adultos escuchaban atentamente por la radio las palabras de la ministra Bagnold. Frank y Alice por un lado estaban tristes por el destino de James y Lily, pero por otro se alegraban de que Harry hubiera sobrevivido, y por supuesto, de que Voldemort hubiera desaparecido. Por el contrario, Moody y Augusta se mostraban más circunspectos.

—La verdad, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que dijera esto: ¡_Quien-vosotros-sabéis_ se ha ido! Y no lo ha vencido un mago poderoso que usara alguna clase de magia desconocida. ¡Lo ha vencido un bebé de poco más de un año que no sabía qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sorprendente. Tan sorprendente que no me lo creo todavía—exclamó Alice Longbottom.

—Pues a mí algo me dice que no se ha ido del todo y que algún día volverá—dijo Augusta Longbottom.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señora Longbottom. Así que, ¡alerta permanente!—intervino Moody.

—Vamos, señor. ¡Si está claro que _Quien-vosotros-sabéis_ se ha desintegrado! Yo mismo lo he visto—dijo Frank.

—Se ha desintegrado su cuerpo, ¿pero qué ha sido de su alma? — advirtió Augusta.

—¡Vamos! Si tu cuerpo se desintegra, te mueres. Eso no tiene vuelta de hoja— replicó Alice Longbottom, extrañada.

—No en el caso de Quien usted sabe, Alice. Recuerde que tiene poder para poseer otros cuerpos. Y que sus seguidores se llaman los Mortífagos. Y que sabe más que nadie sobre Ínferis. Y que se jacta de ser inmortal.

—¿Adónde quiere llegar, señor?—preguntó Alice Longbottom.

—Algo me dice que nuestro hombre sabe cómo mantenerse vivo sin un cuerpo—respondió Moody.

—Señor, ¡eso es imposible!— exclamó Frank, sin demasiada convicción, pues acababa de acordarse de su conversación con Dumbledore.

—Hijo, ¿cómo lo sabes con tanta seguridad, cuando en Defensa contra las artes oscuras tuviste siete profesores en siete años, algunos de los cuales eran unos inútiles?— replicó Augusta—. Yo tuve una solo, Galathea Merrythought, que sabía muchísimo. Y recuerdo que un día en clase nos mencionó de pasada que algunos magos oscuros habían hecho experimentos en ese sentido, con muy malos resultados. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba aquél tipo de magia…Porrocruz, o algo por el estilo, no sé.

-¿No querrás decir Horrocrux?-inquirió Frank.

-Eso es. Parece que tú también sabes algo...-dijo la anciana.

—Pero usted misma lo ha dicho, Augusta —interrumpió Alice—. Sí, hicieron experimentos, pero con muy malos resultados…

—Pero estamos hablando de _Quien-tú-sabes_. Pocos Magos Oscuros sabían hablar Pársel. Menos aún sabían crear Ínferis. Y no digamos poseer a otras personas: apenas hay una docena de casos documentados. Y Quien vosotros sabéis puede hacer a la perfección las tres cosas—observó Moody—Si hay alguien que pueda lograr éxito en eso de lo que nos ha hablado usted, señora Longbottom, es _Quien- vosotros- sabéis_. Por eso, insisto en que debemos mantenernos alerta.

—Pero si de verdad _Quien-usted-sabe _ha logrado mantenerse vivo sin un cuerpo, ¡eso es terrible! Porque entonces quizá algún día vuelva, ¿Qué será de nosotros entonces?—suspiró Alice.

—Bueno…Anoche apareció un mago que logró sobrevivir a la maldición asesina con tan sólo un año. ¿Quién sabe de qué será capaz cuando tenga edad para estudiar en Hogwarts?—la animó Moody.

—Sí. Es el pequeño Harry Potter, "El niño que vivió", como lo ha llamado la ministra Bagnold—dijo Augusta Longbottom, con ternura.

—Pues nada. Mientras tanto, mantengámonos alerta, y no perdamos de vista a los seguidores de Quien vosotros sabéis—proclamó Moody—¡Alerta permanente!

—¡Alerta permanente! Mientras tanto, ¡hagamos caso a Bagnold y brindemos a la salud de Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió"!—exclamó Frank, alzando su copa.—Por el niño que vivió.

—¡Por el niño que vivió!—exclamaron a la vez Alastor Moody, Alice y Augusta Longbottom. Entrechocaron sus copas y las vaciaron de un trago.

En aquél momento, una terrible explosión sacudió todas las ventanas. Neville se echó a llorar. Los tres Longbottom y Alastor Moody se levantaron y sacaron las varitas instintivamente.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—gritó Augusta Longbottom.

—Una explosión, pero no sabemos qué la causó ni dónde ha sido. Quédense aquí. Voy a la oficina a ver si averiguo algo. Les avisaré con un Patronus—respondió Moody.

Moody salió de la casa de los Longbottom y se alejó unos pasos hasta salir del perímetro de los hechizos de seguridad. Giró sobre sí mismo y se desapareció con un "¡Paf!" seco. Dentro de la casa, Alice cogió al pequeño Neville y empezó a achucharle y hacerle mimitos. Frank se quedó junto a la ventana, vigilante, varita en mano. Augusta se sentó en un sofá, contemplando a Alice, también sosteniendo su varita.

Pocos minutos después entró por la ventana un toro plateado, que habló con la voz de Moody:

—Frank, Alice: les necesito aquí, en la calle de las Mandrágoras. Se trata de Sirius Black: ha matado a Peter Pettigrew y a varios muggles, y amenaza con matar a quien se le acerque.

Frank Longbottom se estremeció. ¿Habría dicho la verdad Pettigrew después de todo? ¿Habían cometido una estupidez al no hacerle caso? ¿Serían en parte responsables de su muerte? Pero ahora no había tiempo. Había que arrestar a Black cuanto antes, luego ya habría tiempo para averiguar todo eso. Salió corriendo por la puerta y se Desapareció con un "¡paf!" seco. Alice dejó a Neville en manos de su suegra y siguió a su marido pocos instantes después.

Un espantoso espectáculo aguardaba a Frank y Alice en el lugar donde se hallaba Moody. La calle estaba cortada por una gran zanja. Por doquier había cadáveres, restos humanos y gente herida. Los coches que no estaban volcados o caídos sobre sitios extraños estaban destrozados. Una nube de polvo lo llenaba todo, haciendo difícil distinguir nada.

—¡Frank! ¡Alice! —llamó la voz de Moody—Vengan aquí con cuidado, y agáchense.

Los dos aurores se giraron, y vieron a Moody agazapado detrás de un coche volcado sobre su costado izquierdo. Se dirigieron a él. En aquél momento se oyó una voz que chillaba

—¡No me llevaréis a Azkaban, Alastor! ¡Si me ponéis la mano encima os mataré, lo juro!- y soltó una risa histérica.

Frank Longbottom se estremeció. Era la voz de Sirius Black, sí, pero no sonaba natural. Sonaba a la voz de un loco, como si estuviera desquiciado. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Asomó ligeramente la cabeza por detrás de un coche que estaba al lado de la zanja. Al otro lado, medio tapado por el polvo y el humo, estaba Sirius Black, que agitaba frenéticamente una varita en cada mano. A sus pies había unas ropas de mago que Longbottom recordaba haber visto que llevaba Pettigrew. Vio, estremeciéndose, que estaban empapadas de sangre. Moody había dicho que Sirius había matado a Pettigrew, sí, pero ¿dónde estaba el cadáver? Longbottom se volvió a esconder tras el coche, asomó ligeramente la cabeza por encima y dijo:

—¡Ríndete, Sirius! Estamos tres contra uno y pronto llegará la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica. Ríndete y entrega tus varitas e intentaremos ayudarte.

—¡NO PODÉIS AYUDARME YA!—rugió Black con voz histérica— Nadie me creerá si les cuento la verdad, mientras que sus mentiras pueden contar con testigos que las apoyen. ¡No iré a Azkabán, Frank! ¡Largaos y dejadme ir!

—No podemos hacerlo, Sirius—advirtió Alice, asomándose ligeramente a su vez. Has matado a Pettigrew y a trece muggles. Tenemos que detenerte. Entréganos esas dos varitas que tienes en la mano y ríndete, es lo mejor para ti y para todos.

Entonces Sirius empezó a reírse histéricamente.

—¡Que yo he matado a Pettigrew!¡Jejejejejeje ¡ ¡Que yo he matado a Pettigrew! Es un chiste, ¿no? ¡Que yo he matado a Pettigrew! ¡Que risa, jejejejejeje!

Frank y Alice se estremecieron.

—Está loco, ¿no?, preguntó Alice.

—Eso me temo, suspiró Moody. Un mago del talento de Black que ha perdido la cabeza es capaz de todo. Por eso les he pedido ayuda. Si no, habría podido con él yo solo.

En aquél momento aparecieron en la calle dos furgones de la Oficina de Seguridad Mágica. De cada uno de ellos descendieron seis magos. Los colores de sus vestiduras recordaban a las de los policías británicos, pero en vez de chaquetas llevaban túnicas, y en vez de gorras de policías, llevaban gorros de magos, aunque decorados a cuadros blancos y negros. Moody les hizo una señal, y se acercaron.

—Ese hombre, Sirius Black, ha matado a un mago, Peter Pettigrew, y a trece muggles. Está desquiciado y es peligroso. Procedamos con cuidado…Fue indicándoles que tomaran posiciones. Una vez colocados en sus puestos, Moody volvió a hablar:

—Es tu última oportunidad, Black. Ríndete o tendremos que usar la fuerza

Sirius Black contestó lanzándoles una andanada de maldiciones con las dos varitas que portaba. Moody entonces hizo a una señal a los doce agentes de las dos patrullas que habían llegado, que se Desaparecieron, y reaparecieron formando un círculo en torno a Black. El mago se defendió ferozmente, pero sin éxito: al poco rato estaba bien atado, y sus varitas en manos de sus captores, que le condujeron a uno de los furgones. Atónitos, Frank y Alice observaron que Black volvía a reírse histéricamente mientras cerraban la puerta tras él. Moody les despidió con una mano y se volvió a Alice y Frank.

Los tres aurores se acercaron al sitio en el que había estado Black. Vieron que encima de las ropas de mago que habían visto, podía verse un dedo humano que parecía recién cortado. ¿Sería de Peter Pettigrew? Pero no había más restos cerca. Vieron también que había cerca una gran rata gris de aspecto peculiar a la que no le dieron importancia.

-¿Dónde está Peter Pettigrew?-preguntó Alice.

-Por lo que se ve, está ahí -Moody señaló el dedo.

-¿Quiere usted decir que Sirius ha hecho saltar en pedazos a Pettigrew, dejando tan sólo un dedo?-dijo Alice, estremeciéndose.

-Eso quiero decir. Cuando llegué, Black farfullaba algo de Pettigrew y de una rata, pero estaba tan desquiciado que no entendí ni palabra. Intenté conminarle a que se entregara, pero respondió lanzándome maldiciones a mansalva, de modo que pedí refuerzos y solicité su ayuda.

-Con el debido respeto, señor, no me creo que Sirius causara esto -señaló los destrozos en la calle y los numerosos restos mutilados- ni que destrozara a Pettigrew hasta dejar sólo un dedo-dijo Frank, con escepticismo.

-Si Black estaba fuera de sí, y convendrán conmigo en que lo estaba Frank y Alice asintieron-, era capaz de eso y más. En la familia de los Black hay una vena de violencia que explota en situaciones así.-dijo Moody.

-Sigo insistiendo en que no me lo creo. Y todo eso de la herencia me parecen un montón de chorradas, señor. Quiero interrogar a Black y analizar su varita.

-El problema es que no probará gran cosa: ya han visto que tenía en la mano las dos varitas. Incluso si se probara que los hechizos que mataron a los muggles salieron de la varita de Pettigrew, ello no supondría la inocencia de Black. Y están también las declaraciones que nos hizo Pettigrew y que ustedes y yo cometimos la imprudencia de menospreciar. Parece que el motivo por el que Pettigrew estaba tan nervioso es porque temía algo como ésto. Longbottom: admiro su gran bondad que le lleva a ser incapaz de considerar a nadie un traidor. Pero no deje que le ciegue

-Desde luego, parece una hipótesis razonable: Sirius era el traidor, Pettigrew intentó advertírnoslo, y como no le hicimos caso, huyó, pero Black se le adelantó y se lo quitó de en medio.-suspiró el joven auror. Pero sigo insistiendo en que hay algo que no cuadra aquí. Como su extraña actitud anoche.

-Es sencillamente que se olía algo. Y lo que pasó es que huyó pero le dio vergüenza decírnoslo abiertamente. Quizá intentó compensarlo de algún modo denunciando al traidor-sugirió Alice.

-Tiene sentido, sí. Me parece que, muy a mi pesar, tengo que admitir que Sirius Black es un traidor y un asesino múltiple. Se ve que, como usted dice, a veces juzgo mal a la gente-se rindió Longbottom.

En ese momento, Frank y Alice advirtieron que habían llegado también funcionarios de la Oficina de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, y que traían a un equipo de Desmemorizadores. Iba con ellos Cornelius Fudge, el jefe de ese departamento. Moody les invitó entonces a marcharse a su casa, diciéndoles que él se encargaría de investigar el lugar, y supervisar la labor de los Desmemorizadores que habían venido con Fudge. Y Frank y Alice asintieron, y regresaron a su casa mediante Desaparición.


	16. Si el barco se hunde, las ratas huyen

Al llegar a casa, Frank y Alice se encontraron con que Albus Dumbledore les estaba esperando.

–¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Qué tal está el pequeño Harry?–preguntó Frank, ansioso.

–Está ya en casa de sus tíos. Minerva y Rubeus están de vuelta en Hogwarts. Yo me he quedado aquí porque tengo que hablar con vosotros. Con los dos.

Frank y Alice se sentaron, y esperaron en silencio mientras el director de Hogwarts pensaba.

–Veréis. Frank, no sé si recuerdas la breve conversación que tuvimos anoche sobre Voldemort.

–Sí, lo recuerdo.

–Bien. Dado que Alice no lo sabe, se lo contaré.

–¿Qué es lo que no sé?–preguntó Alice.

–Tengo la teoría de que Voldemort ha hecho un Horrocrux para mantenerse inmortal.

–¿Un qué?

–Horrocrux. Es un objeto en el que un mago, mediante una adecuada combinación de conjuros, logra esconder una parte de su alma. De este modo, aunque su cuerpo sea destruido, sigue existiendo.

–Y lo que dice es que Quien usted sabe está existiendo, aunque sea sin cuerpo, ¿no es eso?

–Así es, Alice. He estado meditando sobre lo que nos ha contado Frank que encontró en la casa de los Potter, y me parece que es la explicación más razonable.

–O sea, usted cree que la maldición asesina se volvió contra Voldemort y destruyó su cuerpo, pero él sigue existiendo en un estado de alma desencarnada, parecido a un fantasma–dijo Alice.

–Exacto.

–¿Y sería posible que recobrara un cuerpo?

–Según mis investigaciones, sí. Sería difícil, muy difícil, pero no imposible.

–¿Y podemos hacer algo?–preguntó Frank, desalentado.

–De momento, nada, sólo esperar y vigilar. Lo que quiero deciros es que lo ocurrido ayer no significa el fin de Voldemort, no si mis teorías son correctas. Quiero decir, no tengo pruebas de que haya hecho un Horrocrux, sólo es una teoría, pero una teoría que cuadra con los hechos.

–¿Y no sería posible encontrar y destruir ese Horrocrux?–dijo Frank.

–Obviamente, y ese es uno de los motivos por los que estoy aquí: quiero pediros ayuda con eso.

–Cuente con ello, señor director–dijo Frank Longbottom.

–Estoy con usted–dijo Alice.

–Bien. Cambiando de tema, tengo la explicación de por qué Harry Potter ha sobrevivido. Pero creo que deberíamos guardárnosla para nosotros.

–Como un arma secreta: si los seguidores de Quien tú sabes no conocen la verdad, harán toda clase de suposiciones y conjeturas sobre lo ocurrido y eso les asustará más, pensarán que el chico Potter tiene poderes que desconocen.

–Muy listo, Frank. Pero creo que debo confiar en vosotros y explicaros lo sucedido.

–Es mejor que no, señor director. Cuanta menos gente lo sepa, mejor–dijo Alice.

–Sugiero explicárselo al joven Potter cuando entre en Hogwarts–dijo Frank.

–Está bien–dijo Albus Dumbledore. –Pero hay que decírselo poco a poco, no sea que haga demasiadas preguntas.

–¿Por ejemplo?–preguntó Frank, alzando las cejas.

–Por ejemplo, por qué quiso matarle Voldemort. Eso haría necesario hablarle de la profecía, y no sé si un niño podría soportar esa carga.

–Estoy de acuerdo–dijo Alice.

–Pues yo no–dijo Frank. –Pero si pensáis que es mejor no decirle lo de la profecía desde el principio, no voy a contradeciros.

–Frank, esto es mucho más grave de lo que crees–dijo Albus Dumbledore.

–Yo no lo creo, ¿y si cuando llegue el momento de decírselo, Voldemort sigue sin tener cuerpo? Entonces no sería peligroso, y no sería una gran carga para él que le habláramos de una profecía según la cual está predestinado a acabar con Voldemort.

–Pero hay otra cosa que sí sería una gran carga para él–replicó Albus Dumbledore.

–¿Y qué es?–preguntó Frank, que se inquietó al ver la expresión en el rostro del anciano.

–Esa huella mágica que encontraste en él y que no pudiste identificar...–dijo el director.

–¿Sí?

–Yo creo que sí he podido identificarla. Claro que no puedo estar seguro, pero digamos que estoy casi seguro...

–¿Y qué es? ¡No nos tenga sobre ascuas!

–Si estoy en lo cierto, es la huella mágica de un Horrocrux. Muy deformada, eso sí, pero aún identificable–dijo con voz tensa.

Frank abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Algo no cuadraba. No entendía tampoco por qué Dumbledore estaba tan angustiado.

–¿Qué quiere decir?–preguntó con voz nerviosa.

–Que dentro de Harry, si estoy en lo cierto, mora una parte del alma de Voldemort.

–¿¡QUÉ!?–exclamaron Frank y Alice, alarmados. Dumbledore asintió.

–Pero entonces...si Quien usted sabe vuelve a la vida, para acabar con él habrá que destruir esa parte de su alma, y para ello...–dijo Alice, que se detuvo, no queriendo acabar su frase.

–...Harry tendrá que morir–dijo Albus Dumbledore.

Frank miró horrorizado a su mujer y luego al anciano director. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. No, no, no, no podía ser.

–¿Y si estuviera usted equivocado?–dijo Frank. –¡Usted ha dicho que eso de los Horrocruxes es una teoría!

–Ojalá lo esté. El problema es que hasta ahora no he podido dar con una explicación que encaje mejor con los hechos de que disponemos.

–¿Pero cómo es posible que el pequeño Harry sea un Horrocrux?–dijo Frank.

–Ese es el único punto débil en mi teoría. He pensado que quizá un fragmento del alma de Voldemort se desprendió cuando la maldición asesina rebotó contra él, y se posó en el cuerpo de Harry. Pero aunque es verdad que el alma queda muy fragmentada cuando la divides para hacer un Horrocrux, no queda tan fragmentada como para que eso ocurra. Mi única esperanza es que este punto débil sea un fallo irremediable en mi teoría.

–Pero a mí se me ocurre otra explicación alternativa–dijo Alice, que había estado pensando durante esos últimos momentos.

–¿Cuá?–dijo Frank, esperanzado.

–Que Quien vosotros sabéis haya hecho más de un Horrocrux. Eso explicaría por qué Harry se ha convertido en uno: el alma de Voldemort quedó fragmentada y herida en extremo, con lo que se dividió espontáneamente al recibir el impacto de la maldición asesina.

–Eso cuadra–dijo Dumbledore. –El problema es que es demasiado inverosímil, el que Voldemort haya hecho varios horrocruxes. Uno ya es difícil, varios...creo que es irrealizable, incluso para él.

–¿Y cómo podríamos comprobarlo?–preguntó Alice.

–De momento sólo podemos seguir investigando–respondió Dumbledore.

–Pero buscamos a ciegas–objetó Frank.

–Yo no diría tanto: creo que la pista que me habéis dado es un punto de partida. Debemos investigar el pasado de Voldemort, y debemos empezar por Little Hangleton–dijo Dumbledore.

–Pero, ¿cómo sabremos que un objeto es un Horrocrux?

–Yo os explicaré cómo. De momento, baste saber que tienen una huella de magia oscura muy potente. Tú mismo pudiste verlo en el caso de Harry, Frank.

–Cierto.

–Una pregunta, señor–dijo Alice.

–Di.

–¿Qué va a pasar con Harry? ¿No corre peligro de los secuaces de Voldemort?

–Yo me he ocupado de eso: le protege una magia muy antigua y poderosa, que ellos no conocen.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con la magia que le ha protegido de la Maldición Asesina?–preguntó Frank.

–Tiene todo que ver–respondió Dumbledore.

…...

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, en la mansión Malfoy Bellatrix Lestrange se encontraba en el salón, discutiendo acaloradamente con Lucius Malfoy. Su hermana Narcissa intentaba atemperar las cosas, sin mucho éxito.

—¡No puedes abandonar ahora, Lucius Malfoy!—rugió Bellatrix.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?-replicó Malfoy con voz sarcástica.-El Señor Oscuro está muerto. Acabado. Terminado. El Ministerio va a por nosotros. Así que lo mejor es que tratemos de salir bien librados.

—¡Cobarde asqueroso!—chillló la mortífaga con voz enloquecida-¡Te acordarás de esto!¡El Señor Oscuro no te perdonará!.

–Por regla general los muertos no tienen la costumbre de perdonar-volvió a burlarse Malfoy.

—Vamos, hermana—dijo Narcissa Malfoy, conciliadora—Lo que ha estado diciendo Lucius es: ahora que el Señor Oscuro se ha ido y que el Ministerio va tras nosotros, lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de salvar el pellejo...

—¡Pero es que el Señor Oscuro no se ha ido! ¡Estoy segura! —atajó Bellatrix

Lucius Malfoy se remangó el brazo izquierdo y se lo puso delante de las narices a Bellatrix.

—¡Mira, lunática! ¡La Marca Tenebrosa casi ha desaparecido! ¡Eso significa que El Señor Oscuro se ha ido!¡ Está acabado! ¡Liquidado! ¡Kaput!¡Acéptalo de una vez!

—Pues yo os digo que no. Simplemente está debilitado. Está en alguna parte. Yo le encontraré, le haré revivir, y pagaréis cara vuestra cobardía-replicó amenazadora Bellatrix.

—¿ME ESTÁS AMENAZANDO, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE?—dijo Malfoy, sacando su varita.

—¡No! Sólo te estoy advirtiendo, Lucius Malfoy. El Señor Oscuro se cobra caras las deserciones.

—Tranquilos—dijo Narcisa Malfoy, nerviosa, interponiéndose entre su hermana y su esposo.— Lucius quiere sólo lo mejor para mí y para nuestro hijo. Pensad en que Karkaroff acaba de ser arrestado y que Dolohov está a punto de caer. Pensad que ese cobarde de Karkaroff va a delatar a todo quisque. Los siguientes podemos ser nosotros. Bella, te suplico que entres en razón y trates de salvarte tú también.

—¡He dicho que no! ¡Voy a buscar al Señor Tenebroso, tanto si os gusta como si no!

—Pues vas a estar muy sola, so loca—dijo Lucius con una mueca de desdén— Crabbe, Goyle y Nott están de acuerdo conmigo en salvar el pellejo como sea. No sé cómo lo haremos. A lo mejor, alegaremos que nuestros hijos estaban amenazados y que por eso cooperamos. O tal vez alegaremos estar bajo la maldición Imperius, no sé.

—¡Cobarde repugnante y traicionero!—chilló Bellatrix, abofeteando a Lucius. Éste no respondió. Se limitó a levantarse lentamente y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Sal de mi casa, Bellatrix Lestrange. Y no vuelvas por aquí.

—Será un placer—dijo Bellatrix, mirando con odio a Lucius. Se levantó, y salió. Su marido y su cuñado, que la esperaban en el vestíbulo de la mansión Malfoy, adonde habían ido no mucho después de oír por la radio las declaraciones de la ministra Bagnold, la preguntaron:

—Esa rata asquerosa quiere salvar su pellejo, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí. Y los demás me parece que también. Creo que entre unas cosas y otras , estaremos solos–bufó Bellatrix.

—No del todo, dijo Rabastan Lestrange misteriosamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir, cuñado?

—Más bajo...—señaló hacia la salida. Cuando estuvieron fuera, Rabastan prosiguió:—Tenemos un aliado en el Ministerio que no ha desertado, y que me ha facilitado información muy interesante...—puso una sonrisa maligna.

—¿Como cuál...?

—Como la dirección exacta de Frank y Alice Longbottom. los Aurores que han investigado el asesinato de los Potter, y la supuesta desaparición del Señor Oscuro...—Rabastan ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Y crees que...?-preguntó Bellatrix con mucho interés.

—¿...sabrán lo que ha ocurrido lealmente con nuestro Señor? Desde luego-respondió su cuñado.

—Sugiero que les hagamos una visita. Que charlemos amistosamente, y les hagamos unas cuantas preguntas—dijo Rodolphus.

—Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, parece que tienes una buena idea, Rod. Sí, les haremos una visita de cortesía. Charlaremos amablemente. Y si no nos dan la información que necesitamos, tendremos que emplear nuestros ... suaves métodos de persuasión—Bellatrix sonrió maléficamente.

—¿Como la maldición Cruciatus, por ejemplo?—inquirió Rodolphus.

—Pero qué listo eres, Roddy. Quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta te permito hacerme alguna cosilla cuando acabemos con la visita—puso una sonrisa picarona—. Imagino que ninguno de vosotros habrá olvidado cómo hacer una buena maldición Cruciatus, ¿no?

—Me ofendes, cuñada. Por supuesto que no-respondió Rabastán, fingiendo estar indignado.

—Desde luego que no he olvidado cómo se hace-terció Rodolphus.

—Pues nada. Vamos a escondernos por un tiempo hasta que acaben con las redadas que están haciendo, y cuando todos se crean seguros y bajen la guardia—Bellatrix puso de nuevo su repulsiva sonrisa de demente—, les haremos una visita amistosa a los Longbottom...


	17. Los Longbottom y los Lestranges

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el fin ¿o no? de Voldemort. Durante esos meses, los Aurores habían capturado o matado a la mayoría de los mortífagos, en tanto que otros mortífagos como Lucius Malfoy o Vincent Crabbe padre habían desertado. Los dos Longbottom habían desempeñado un papel destacado en aquella tarea, aunque siempre inferior a la de Alastor Moody. Particularmente valiosa había sido la información facilitada por Igor Karkaroff a cambio de una condena más corta, pues había delatado a varios espías que estaban dentro del Ministerio, como August Rookwood, y aquello había puesto las cosas más difíciles a los mortífagos que aún quedaban libres, como los Lestrange.

La tarde del 26 de diciembre, Frank estaba sentado en el sofá del salón de su casa, leyendo la edición vespertina del Daily Prophet, que hablaba de que Ludo Bagman, el famoso jugador de quidditch, había sido absuelto de ser mortífago. Alice, por su parte, estudiaba los informes que le habían pasado relativos a la documentación incautada en la última redada contra los mortífagos, mientras Augusta Longbottom le cambiaba los pañales a Neville (usando magia, por supuesto).

Una lechuza golpeó en la ventana. Llevaba en el pico un sobre verde con la "M" del Ministerio de Magia. "Qué raro, no es corriente que nos lleguen lechuzas a estas horas". Abrió la ventana , dejó entrar a la lechuza y cogió el sobre, que iba dirigido a su nombre. La lechuza salió volando ipso facto.

Frank Longbottom abrió el sobre. Extrañado, comprobó que sólo contenía un papel en blanco. "¿Qué será...". Pero antes de que pudiera decir "esto", una luz azulada emanó de repente del papel, y Frank Longbottom desapareció en el aire.

Augusta y Alice miraron asombradas al sofá donde unos instantes antes estaba Frank Longbottom.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— inquirió Augusta, asustada.

—Que el sobre contenía un traslador disimulado en una hoja de papel en blanco—respondió Alice, palideciendo.

—¿Es normal que en el Ministerio hagan eso?

—No. Nunca mandan un traslador así sin más. Está claro que esa carta no es del ministerio, y que era una trampa. Querían llevarse a Frank a algún sitio.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces?

—Coge a Neville y llévatelo de aquí a un sitio seguro. Luego busca a Moody y dile que investigue un traslador que se ha activado ilegalmente a las 4 de la tarde de hoy. ¡CORRE!

Pero antes de que Augusta Longbottom preguntara que a qué venía tanta prisa, aparecieron de la nada tres siluetas vestidas de negro en el jardín de fuera. Augusta, entonces, cogió a Neville y se metió en el Armario Evanescente que había en el salón de la casa de los Longbottom, que la llevó directa a su casa. Alice, por su parte, para darle tiempo a su madre, salió al jardín e intentó hacer frente a las tres personas que acababan de aparecer, pero fue en balde: tres contra una eran demasiados, y más cuando uno de los agresores era Bellatrix Lestrange. Aunque iba enmascarada, su risita de tarada era inconfundible. Tras dejarla sin sentido con un fortísimo hechizo aturdidor, los otros dos mortífagos ataron de pies y manos a Alice y preguntaron a Bellatrix a dónde debían ir:

—Al cementerio de Little Hangleton. ¡Venga!

Y los dos mortífagos se Desaparecieron junto con Alice. Bellatrix, por su parte, entró en la casa de los Longbottom y empezó a destrozarlo todo a golpe de maldición. Luego, salió al jardín, apuntó con la varita a un punto justo encima de la casa y gritó:

—¡MORSMORDRE!

Y un fogonazo de luz azul verdosa salió de su varita. Al llegar al punto del cielo al que había apuntado Bellatrix, el fogonazo se transformó en la imagen de una calavera con una serpiente, que quedó suspendida sobre la casa de los Longbottom: la Marca Tenebrosa. Bellatrix sonrió, y acto seguido, se Desapareció, rumbo al cementerio de Little Hangleton, donde ya estaban Alice Longbottom y los otros dos mortífagos. Vio que Frank Longbottom estaba atado y amordazado. Tirado en el suelo y con los ojos vendados. Vio también que los captores de Alice Longbottom la tiraban al suelo como un saco de patatas. Sonrió satisfecha.

—Tú—dijo Bellatrix a uno de los mortífagos, que llevaba el rostro enmascarado.—Ya has cumplido. Lárgate y déjanos hacer—La figura enmascarada obedeció. Mientras, los dos acompañantes de Bellatrix hacían aparecer sendas estacas de la nada, a las que ataron a los Longbottom.

Bellatrix fue tras unos matorrales cercanos, sacó un caldero y un montón de leña, y los llevó hasta allí. Colocó el caldero encima de la leña. Luego sacó de su bolso una serie de misteriosos ingredientes, y una botella de agua, y los dejó junto al caldero.

—Bien, señores Longbottom—dijo Bellatrix—. La situación es ésta: Según parece, el Señor Oscuro se desintegró cuando intentó atacar al pequeño Potter. Pero eso no significa que se haya ido. Sigue vivo, pero en un estado incorpóreo, salvo cuando posee algún animal de vez en cuando. Aunque algunos supuestos servidores del Señor Oscuro le abandonaron, nosotros no lo hicimos. Rebuscando en sus papeles, encontramos la receta de una vieja y olvidada poción que permitirá regenerar su cuerpo...Rodolphus, prosigue, que no quiero cansarme de hablar.

—Tenemos aquí casi todos los ingredientes—prosiguió Rodolphus, señalando los frasquitos y bolsitas que Bellatrix había depositado junto al caldero—. Nos faltan tres. Uno: la carne de un siervo, que ha de ser entregada voluntariamente. Esa es fácil: cualquiera de nosotros lo hará. Dos: la sangre de un enemigo tomada por la fuerza. También es fácil: cualquiera de ustedes nos la puede proporcionar. Y tres: un hueso de su padre, tomado sin permiso. Ese es un poco más complicado. Porque necesitamos saber cómo se llamaba el padre de nuestro Señor para saber dónde está enterrado exactamente. Gracias a nuestro leal siervo, sabemos que el padre de nuestro Señor vivió y murió aquí, pero no conocemos su nombre. Ahora bien: ustedes sí lo saben, porque hace dos meses estuvieron aquí investigándolo. Pero eso... eso nos lo dirán ustedes. ¿De acuerdo? Afirmen o nieguen con la cabeza, no hace falta que hablen.

Los dos Longbottom negaron con la cabeza. Su mirada decía claramente: "jamás haremos tal cosa".

—Jamás debes decir "jamás", ¿no es cierto, hermanito?—dijo Rodolphus al tercer mortífago, que asintió con una risita.

—Tenemos los medios necesarios para desatar la lengua hasta a un mudo, ¿verdad, cuñada?—dijo Rabastan Lestrange. Bellatrix asintió con otra risita.

—Otra información que necesitamos es la de la ubicación exacta de la casa de los Potter, para poder convocar al espíritu del Señor Oscuro desde allí, que es donde se desintegró su cuerpo. Puesto que su guardián de los Secretos, Peter Pettigrew...—Bellatrix se giró hacia los Longbottom, que habían abierto muchísimo los ojos al oír aquello— Ah, ¿no lo sabían? El verdadero guardián de los Secretos de los Potter no era Sirius Black, sino Peter Pettigrew. Pero ahora que mi querido primo ha tenido la gentileza de matarle, y dado que usted, señor Longbottom, fue una de las personas a las que les reveló el secreto, usted ha pasado a ser Guardián de los Secretos, y por ello, me va a revelar dónde vivían los Potter exactamente.

Longbottom volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Rodolphus, quítale la mordaza al señor Longbottom. El marido de Bellatrix hizo un gesto con la varita, y la mordaza desapareció.

—Bien, señor Longbottom,—dijo Bellatrix Lestrange, acercándose al joven auror, que seguía atado, y que la miraba con odio— ¿Va usted a decirme dónde vivían los Potter?

—Nunca—respondió con firmeza Frank.

—Tampoco va a decirme cómo se llamaba el padre de nuestro Señor, ¿no?

—Se llamaba Bastard Motherfucker—dijo Longbottom en tono de burla.

—Si no me lo dice, va a saber lo que es el dolor—Bellatrix bajó la varita y la apuntó a la entrepierna de Frank Longbottom.

—Besa mi largo trasero, puta—dijo Frank, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Usted se lo ha buscado. ¡CRUCIO!—rugió la mortífaga.

Y los gritos de dolor de Frank Longbottom hendieron el aire.

…...

—Es muy extraño, señor Director General—dijo Cedric Gruffydd, Auror jefe de la División de Northumberland-Midlands, a Barty Crouch—Hemos confirmado que a las 4 de la tarde de hoy se activó ilegalmente un traslador en casa de los Longbottom. Pero no hemos podido detectar adónde fue, ni dónde se montó. Quien fuera que lo hiciese, desde luego conocía bien nuestros protocolos de seguridad.

—Otra cosa rara es lo del sobre verde. Esos sobres oficiales son infalsificables. Si el señor Longbottom hubiera recibido un falso sobre verde del ministerio, habría visto que era falso. Quien fuera que lo mandase, cogió un sobre auténtico. Por otra parte, esos sobres se destruyen a las cuarenta y ocho horas de haberlos sacado de la cámara en la que están. Sin embargo, en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas los únicos sobres verdes a los que no hemos seguido la pista son tres sobres que cogió el señor Director General—añadió Gawain Robards, Auror jefe de la Brigada Central.

—Entonces el que usaron para mandarle el traslador a los Longbottom fue uno de esos tres sobres—respondió Amelia Bones, Auror jefe de la División de Escocia-Yorkshire.

—Pero esos sobres tienen un encantamiento especial para que sólo los abra la persona a la que van destinados. Para que Longbottom pudiera abrirlo, quien escribiera la dirección tenía que conocer el encantamiento. Si alguien hubiera escrito la dirección de Longbottom sin conocerlo, el sobre se habría quemado—observó Rufus Scrimgeour, Auror jefe de la División de Cornualles-Sussex.

—Está bien, está bien, —intervino Barty Crouch, que estaba sentado a la cabecera de una mesa alargada, a la que estaban sentados los Aurores jefes de las distintas divisiones, además de su hijo, Barty Crouch junior, que era también su asistente principal— Tenemos entonces que alguien ha burlado la seguridad del Departamento, ha cogido un sobre verde de los destinados a mandarles mensajes confidenciales a los Aurores, montó un traslador irrastreable sin ser detectado, burlando así la seguridad del Área de Trasladores, y se lo mandó por lechuza sin que su envío quedara registrado en ninguna parte. ¿Quién puede haber hecho todo eso sin ser detectado?

—Alguien que tiene fácil acceso al Ministerio y de quien nadie sospecharía...—dijo en tono misterioso Alastor Moody, que había permanecido mudo hasta entonces. Estaba inclinado sobre un montón de papeles, pero su ojo mágico, mientras tanto, no paraba de mirar a Barty Crouch hijo, que tenía aspecto de estar nervioso.

Esta conversación tenía lugar en la sede de la División de Aurores de West Country-Gales. Alertado por Augusta Longbottom, Moody, jefe de esa división, había corrido a la sede del Ministerio a comunicar el secuestro de Frank y Alice Longbottom al señor Crouch. Crouch, entonces, había ordenado a los jefes de todas las divisiones de Aurores para que se dedicaran a investigar el caso, y había establecido un centro de mando de la búsqueda en dicha sede. No obstante, las primeras horas habían sido infructuosas. Por ello, había dado orden de reunir a todos los jefes allí para proponer un plan de actuación, y para que se le comunicaran los resultados de las investigaciones, con poco resultado hasta el momento.

—Moody—dijo Crouch—¿Estaba últimamente el señor Longbottom dedicado a alguna investigación secreta, de la que no me haya hablado?

—La mañana del 1 de noviembre estuvo en Little Hangleton investigando sobre un mago tenebroso llamado Marvolo Gaunt. Me dijo que los archivos de la oficina de seguridad mágica de allí habían sido manipulados menos de un mes antes de su visita. He hablado con Ted Tonks, el archivero de esa oficina, antes de esta reunión, y me ha dicho que la manipulación tuvo lugar menos de cuarenta y ocho horas antes de la visita de Longbottom y que fue bastante precipitada...como si alguien hubiera sabido que Longbottom iba a ir allí, y quisiera adelantársele.

—O sea, que volvemos a lo mismo: alguien con fácil acceso al Ministerio que, esta vez, se enteró de los pasos de Longbottom e intentó boicotear su trabajo.

—Pero esta vez tenemos algo más. El manipulador de los archivos no borró bien su rastro y dejó huellas en los tomos que tocó. Tonks consiguió extraer un rastro mágico del tomo en el que estaba Morfin Gaunt, hijo del tal Marvolo Gaunt, y la mandó al laboratorio magicriminalístico de esta oficina para que lo analizáramos. Me han dicho los Rastreadores que la huella es muy clara, y que probablemente podrán saber quién la dejó.

—¿Y de qué nos sirve todo esto?—intervino Barty Crouch junior, que estaba cada vez más pálido.

—No es irrazonable pensar que la persona que manipuló los archivos de Little Hangleton para que Longbottom no encontrase lo que buscaba sea la misma que facilitó su dirección a los Mortífagos, y que probablemente se ocupó de mandarle un traslador indetectable—respondió Scrimgeour, al que tampoco se le había pasado por alto el nerviosismo de Crouch junior.

—¿Cuándo tendremos los resultados?—preguntó Crouch padre.

—Oh, los tenemos ya, señor—replicó Moody.— Están en mi despacho. Creo que su hijo, si es tan amable, puede ir a recogerlos...—mientras decía esto, su ojo mágico seguía mirando fijamente a Crouch junior, que de repente pareció más aliviado—Están en mi mesa, en un sobre con el membrete del Ministerio, encima de todos los papeles.

Crouch junior se levantó y se dirigió al despacho de Moody, que estaba contiguo a la sala de reuniones en la que se encontraban. Vio que, en efecto, había un sobre con membrete del Ministerio encima de todo. Sonrió ligeramente, sacó su varita mágica, apuntó al sobre y gritó: "¡Evanesco!". El sobre se desvaneció en la nada.

Pero entonces oyó una voz detrás de él que le decía: "Bravo, señor Crouch. Nos acaba de proporcionar usted la prueba que necesitábamos para acusarle". Se giró, y vio tres figuras que sobresalían de la pared, en las que no se había fijado porque estaban disimuladas con encantamientos Desilusionadores. Eran Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom y Hagrid. Remus y Augusta le apuntaban con sus varitas, y Hagrid había cerrado sus enormes puños.

Crouch levantó la varita, pero Lupin fue más rápido y gritó "¡Expelliarmus!". La varita de Crouch saltó de su mano y fue a parar a la de Lupin. Hagrid, rápido como el rayo, agarró a Crouch y le sujetó las manos a la espalda, mientras Remus Lupin y Augusta Longbottom le apuntaban con sus varitas. La puerta se abrió, y entraron Moody y Barty Crouch padre, que miraba la escena boquiabierto.

—¿Qué significa esto, Alastor? ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi hijo?—preguntó encolerizado

—Siento decírselo, señor—respondió Moody—, pero su hijo es el infiltrado de Quien usted sabe que buscábamos. Hemos estado dejando caer indirectas y verdades a medias sobre nuestras investigaciones para ver qué cara se le ponía, y hemos visto que se ponía muy nervioso. Antes de la reunión, preparé un sobre vacío con el membrete del Ministerio, lo he puesto bien visible sobre mi mesa, y he animado a Crouch a que lo cogiera. Cuando se levantó, tenía una cara de alivio, no sé si se ha dado cuenta. Pero la prueba definitiva nos la ha dado él: creyendo que el sobre podía contener su identidad, le ha hecho un hechizo desvanecedor, sin darse cuenta de que yo había apostado vigilantes en el despacho—señaló a Hagrid, que aferraba con fuerza a Crouch hijo, Augusta y Remus.

—¿Y qué hay de todo eso sobre Tonks sacando un rastro mágico del tomo manipulado?

—Eso es imposible de hacer—respondió Scrimgeour desde el otro lado de la puerta.—El señor Moody se lo inventó para ver si conseguía que el señorito Crouch se delatara. Sacó la idea de una serie de policías muggles.

—¿Ustedes estaban al tanto de todo?—preguntó Crouch padre, que estaba poniéndose muy alterado.

—Siento esta farsa, señor, pero sí—respondió Moody.—Teníamos desde hace tiempo sospechas contra...contra su hijo, pero no pruebas. Tuvimos que hacerle creer que le habíamos descubierto para ver si se delataba...y ya ven que así ha sido.

Crouch padre se dejó caer en una silla y empezó a murmurar "mi propio hijo, mi propio hijo...".

—Bueno—preguntó Hagrid—¿Qué quieren que haga con él? Es muy cansado esto de agarrar a un hombre que no para de agitarse.

—Llévenlo abajo e interróguenle a fondo, hasta sacarle adónde han llevado a los Longbottom—respondió Crouch padre—Tienen carta blanca.

Y dicho esto, se levantó y se fue, sin decirle ni una palabra a su hijo, mientras Hagrid llevaba a Crouch junior adonde le habían indicado, seguido por Moody, Scrimgeour, Bones, Gruffydd y Robards.

Mientras Scrimgeour sujetaba al asustado Barty Crouch a una silla mediante un hechizo "Incarcero", Moody se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, de pie frente a él, mirándole fijamente. Hagrid se quedó apoyado en la pared. Robards y Gruffydd empezaron a caminar arriba y abajo por la sala, mientras Bones se sentaba en otra silla.

-Joven Crouch-le dijo Moody al hijo de su Director General-. Como puedes ver, te hemos descubierto. Dado que has sido tú quien ha montado el traslador que se ha llevado a Frank Longbottom, tienes que saber adónde se lo han llevado.

-No sé de qué me habla. Admito que manipulé los archivos de la oficina de Little Hangleton, pero no tengo nada que ver con ningún traslador.

-Ah, y resulta que fue casualidad que manipularas esos archivos poco antes de que fuera a consultarlos Longbottom, ¿no?-dijo Scrimgeour, irritado.

-Pues sí, fue casualidad-respondió Crouch.

-Mira, no nos tomes el pelo. Para montar el traslador y mandarle un sobre verde a Longbottom era necesario tener acceso al despacho del Director General. Y tú tenías acceso. Así que confiesa: ¿Dónde ha ido a parar Frank Longbottom?-intervino Robards.

-Insisto: no sé de qué me hablan-respondió Crouch.

-Podemos hacerlo así: o desembuchas, o...-Moody se interrumpió y miró fijamente a Crouch.

-¿O...?

-O mi pequeño amigo-señaló a Hagrid-te rompe los huesos uno por uno.

Hagrid se levantó, cogió un pedrusco que le pasó Moody y lo estrujó con la mano hasta convertirlo en arenilla.

-Como puedes ver, podemos ser muy persuasivos-advirtió Gruffydd-Así que será mejor que cantes, si no quieres acabar con todos los huesos rotos.

-¡Les juro que no sé nada!-dijo Crouch, cada vez más angustiado.

-Está bien. Ya que no hablas por las buenas, tendremos que convencerte para que lo hagas. Hagrid...-dijo Moody, girando la cabeza hacia el gigante.

Hagrid se levantó, cogió un dedo de Crouch, y...

[Me permitirá el lector que obvie lo que siguió: no quiero que este fic se me haga demasiado violento].

Bastante tiempo después, Moody salió de la sala en la que habían interrogado a Crouch, seguido por Hagrid, y entró en su despacho, donde le aguardaban Remus y Augusta.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Remus.

-Ha confesado. Están en poder de los Lestrage, en el cementerio de Little Hangleton. Voy arriba un momento para pedir refuerzos, y luego voy para allá.

-Te acompaño-se ofreció Remus. Moody aceptó.

-Yo también-dijo Augusta.

-Ni hablar-dijo Moody-Es demasiado peligroso.

-Oye, pata de palo-replicó la anciana.-Es de mi hijo de quien estamos hablando. No me digas que es peligroso. Iré allí tanto si te gusta como si no.

-Déjala, Remus. Te sorprendería las cosas de que es capaz Augusta cuando ve en peligro a sus seres queridos-respondió Remus.

-Además, sé muchísimo de romper encantamientos de protección. Conmigo allí, podremos actuar más rápido.

-Está bien-suspiró Moody. Pero si le ocurre algo, no me hago responsable...

Mientras estos sucesos ocurrían, primero Bellatrix Lestrange, luego Rodolphus Lestrange y luego Rabastan Lestrange habían estado sometiendo a la maldición Cruciatus a Frank Longbottom. Los tres eran expertos y sabían muy bien cómo causar el máximo dolor. Además, mientras dos de ellos torturaban a Frank (relevándose para no cansarse demasiado), el tercero provocaba constantemente a Alice, que sollozaba al ver a Frank retorcerse de dolor, pero que no decía nada. Al final, cansados de los escasos resultados obtenidos, cambiaron: dos se pusieron a torturar a Alice mientras el tercero provocaba a Frank. Habían empezado con aquél suplicio al atardecer del día 26. Pero al amanecer del 27, los tres mortífagos jadeaban de agotamiento, sin haber conseguido sacarles ni una palabra. Frank y Alice, por su parte, estaban los dos caídos en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados como si estuvieran dormidos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó Rodolphus. —Parece que no les vamos a sacar nada.

—Seguir adelante, está claro—respondió Bellatrix.

—Yo creo que deberíamos dejarles un rato. Si seguimos con esto, acabaremos achicharrándoles la sesera—replicó Rabastan.

—El problema es que los ingredientes que hemos traído para la Poción Regeneradora no durarán eternamente. O les sacamos algo antes de una hora, o no conseguiremos nada. Pero con lo cansado que estoy, lo más que lograré será hacerles cosquillas-advirtió Rodolphus.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hay de nuestro infiltrado?—preguntó Bellatrix—Le dije que viniera aquí si a la madrugada no tenía noticias nuestras. ¿Le habrán pillado?

—No temas, no dirá nada—dijo Rabastan.

—Se ve que no conoces a Moody—replicó Rodolphus.—Si nuestro hombre no canta, es capaz de romperle los huesos uno por uno hasta que lo haga.

En aquel momento, oyeron una especie de zumbido a su alrededor, como el de un motor eléctrico.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bellatrix.

-Suena como si estuvieran desactivando nuestros encantamientos protectores-dijo Rabastan, inquieto.

—¿Nos habrán visto?-preguntó Bellatrix.

—No puede ser. He puesto todos los conjuros protectores conocidos—replicó Rodolphus.

—Pero el Ministerio tiene personal capaz de burlarlos. Siempre que nuestro espía haya cantado...—comenzó Rabastan,

Justo en ese momento se oyeron en sucesión unos veinte "paf", y de la nada aparecieron Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom, siete Aurores y nueve Agentes de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica de Little Hangleton, conducidos por Ted Tonks.

—A por ellos—ordenó Moody. —Remus, Augusta, Tonks: ustedes encárguense de Frank y Alice.

Y así, mientras Moody, los Aurores y los Agentes de Seguridad Mágica se lanzaban contra los Lestrange, Remus, Augusta y Tonks cogían por los brazos a Frank y Alice y se los llevaban mediante Aparición hasta el Hospital Mágico de San Mungo. Remus y Tonks se quedaron fuera, mientras Augusta entraba con Frank y Alice en la consulta de los Sanadores especializados en Daños causados por Maldiciones.

Unas dos horas después, Moody se juntaba a Remus y Tonks. Tenía varios cortes recientes en la cara, estaba cubierto de polvo y su chaqueta de cuero tenía numerosos desgarrones.

—¿Noticias?—preguntó el veterano Auror.

—De momento, nada—respondió Tonks. —Han entrado hace unas dos horas y no han salido aún.

—Por nuestra parte, hemos capturado a los Lestrange. Eso sí: nos ha costado seis hombres muertos y cinco heridos. Se han resistido pero al final pudimos con ellos. Los hemos entregado a los Dementores, que se los han llevado a Azkabán.

-¿Han dicho por qué secuestraron a los Longbottom?-inquirió Remus.

-No gran cosa, han farfullado algo de que los necesitaban para encontrar a su señor, pero luego se han cerrado en banda. Y los Dementores no tenían muchas ganas de esperar a que desembucharan, de modo que los hemos dejado en sus manos y yo me he venido para acá... ¡Eh, mirad, ahí sale Augusta!-exclamó el Auror, señalando a la anciana, que acababa de aparecer en la salita donde esperaban.

Remus y Tonks observaron con inquietud que Augusta tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Moody también habría puesto cara de inquietud si no fuera por el hecho de que las cicatrices habían hecho que su cara se volviera casi por completo inexpresiva.

—Vivirán.—comenzó Augusta con voz temblorosa—Pero...

—¿Pero...?—exclamaron Moody, Remus y Tonks.

—Pero dicen los sanadores que han sufrido secuelas irreversibles. Han perdido la razón. No me han reconocido al despertar. Ni siquiera saben que tienen un hijo o que se llaman Frank y Alice—Augusta se derrumbó en un sofá y rompió a llorar. Mientras Remus y Tonks trataban de consolarla, Moody dijo a la anciana:

—Augusta: no quiero parecer insensible, pero no puedes derrumbarte ahora. Te recuerdo que el hijo de Frank y Alice sigue vivo, y que ahora es tu responsabilidad criarlo.

La anciana se secó las lágrimas, se levantó y dijo

—Tienes razón, Alastor. Sí, lo criaré, y haré que llegue a ser tan valiente, tan bueno y tan leal como lo fueron sus padres.

Y diciendo esto, se alejó con mucha dignidad, resuelta a hacer realidad sus propósitos.


	18. Epílogo

Los años pasaron. Mientras Harry Potter seguía el camino que todos sabemos, Neville Longbottom, el pequeño hijo de Frank y Alice, pasó de bebé a niño, de niño a adolescente y de adolescente a hombre. El día 2 de mayo de 1998 luchó al lado de su abuela en la batalla definitiva contra Voldemort y fue decisivo en su derrota al decapitar a Nagini, el último de los Horrocruxes.

Al día siguiente, estaban todos en el Gran Comedor, hablando de lo que habían pasado, celebrando la victoria. Neville se sentaba junto a su abuela y al resto de los compañeros del Ejército de Dumbledore. En un momento determinado, dijo en voz alta para que lo oyeran todos: "Neville Longbottom, el día que me hice cargo de ti, me propuse que llegaras a ser tan bueno, leal y valiente como tus padres. Me complace ver que lo has logrado, e incluso les has superado".

Neville se puso colorado como un tomate al oír aquello. Pero aquello no fue nada comparado con lo que vino después. Sus compañeros del E.D. empezaron a relatar sus hazañas a lo largo de aquél terrible curso, las veces que se había enfrentado a los repugnantes hermanos Carrow y la manera en que había animado a quienes estaban perdiendo la esperanza (Hannah Abbott fue de las que más elogios le dedicó en este aspecto). Harry, Ron y Hermione elogiaron el hecho de que se hubiera mantenido firme a pesar de todo. Harry, por su parte, recordó con agradecimiento que en aquél año en que casi todos le creían loco, Neville había sido de los primeros en salir en su defensa. También se acordó de que a pesar de tener la nariz hinchada, no había querido huir sino que había estado junto a él constantemente. Pero el remate final lo puso Hannah Abbott, que se levantó, se acercó a Neville y le susurró: "Eres mi héroe", tras lo cual le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Todos silbaron y aullaron. Neville se tocó el sitio donde Hannah le había besado, y se quedó como atontado durante un rato. Se levantó y miró a los ojos a Hannah, que bajó un poco la mirada. Neville le preguntó:  
>-¿Crees que soy tu héroe?<br>-Claro que sí, tonto. Lo eres desde que me enteré de... de... de lo de tus...  
>-¿Sabes lo de mis padres?<br>-Claro: me lo contó mi madre poco antes de que la asesinaran-Hannah hizo un gesto de dolor.-Desde entonces empecé a admirarte por no ser ni un resentido ni un amargado. Y este último año...bueno, digamos que...-se puso colorada y bajó la vista otra vez.

Neville tomó aire, miró de reojo a Hermione y Ginny, que alzaron los pulgares y formaron con los labios la palabra :"ánimo, Neville, que casi la tienes". Luego prosiguió:

-A mí también me gustas, Hannah Abbott.  
>-¿De verdad?-dijo la chica, con expresión azorada pero alegre.<br>-De verdad-dijo Neville, sonriéndole.

Y diciendo esto, la tomó con mucha suavidad por el cuello, y la besó en los labios. Todos volvieron a silbar, pero Neville no les hizo caso. En aquel momento se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Oye, Neville-dijo Harry.  
>-¿Qué?-dijo el joven, que parecía estar flotando.<br>-¿Has aprendido a hacer un Patronus?  
>-Me temo que no, Harry. Es que tengo pocos recuerdos verdaderamente felices...<br>-¿Por qué no pruebas ahora? Si esto por lo que has pasado no es un recuerdo feliz, no sé qué pueda serlo.  
>-¿Crees que podré?<br>-¡Claro que sí, Neville!-dijo HAnnah Abbott.-¡Animo!

Harry hizo señas a sus compañeros de que se apartaran un poco. Neville alzó la varita nervioso.

-Recuerda, Neville-explicó Harry-Busca un recuerdo feliz, concéntrate en él-Neville miró a Hannah Abbott, que le dedicó una afectuosa sonrisa. Luego se concentró y gritó:

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Una nube de gas plateado salió de su varita y se concentró para formar...

-¡Un grifo!-exclamó Augusta Longbottom. -El patronus de tu padre es un águila y el de tu madre una leona. Y un grifo tiene cabeza de águila y cuerpo de león. Eso significa algo.  
>-Significa, querida Augusta, que Neville es un dignísimo hijo de sus padres-dijo Minerva McGonagall acercándose-Ya no tienes que preocuparte más porque sea su igual. Hoy ha demostrado de sobras que lo es.<br>-Desde luego-exclamó Kingsley Shacklebolt, acercándose igualmente.-Yo tuve ocasión de conocerles el año que empecé a ser Auror. Joven Longbottom, ¿le interesaría ser Auror?  
>-No sé... Salvo en Herbología, no destaco en nada especial.<br>-Salvo en valor...-dijo Harry  
>-Y en lealtad...-dijo Ron<br>-Y en bondad.-dijo Hermione  
>-Y no todo es magia. Esa es la gran lección que hemos aprendido gracias a Harry Potter-añadió Shacklebolt-También cuentan las cualidades personales, y de esas usted anda sobrado-dijo, palmeándole el hombro.<br>-Venga, Neville-exclamó Seamus Finnigan.-Hay varios miembros del E.D. que también vamos a entrar en la academia de aurores. Nos encantará que vengas tú también.  
>-Te necesitamos, Neville-intervino Ernie McMillan.<br>-Señor Longbottom: usted dirá que no destaca en nada, pero el caso es que salió a encararse con Voldemort. Es la clase de cosas que hacía su padre-observó Shacklebolt-Nunca temió enfrentarse con magos más poderosos que él.

Neville se quedó pensativo. Luego dijo:

-Acepto, señor Shacklebolt.

Y así empezó la nueva etapa de Neville como Auror. Aunque pasados los años se retiró para ser profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts, el caso es que en el tiempo que estuvo fue un auror querido y admirado como lo fueron sus padres. Frank y Alice podían estar orgullosos. Aunque no entendían en absoluto lo que pasaba, sí captaban que aquel joven tan agradable que venía a visitarles era muy respetado por todos, y eso les alegraba. Y más aún: poco después de estos sucesos, aquél joven empezó a venir con una simpática chica rubia y muy guapa, que parecía hacerle muy feliz, y que también era muy cariñosa con ellos.


End file.
